Silver Hope: The Revised Edition
by Lilac Moon
Summary: This is the revised edition of Silver Hope. Complete! Chapters 19 & 20 are up! Relive the epic and let me know what you think! R&R BillyKat & more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. Don't sue, because I do not make any money from this. Writing is just my passion.

AN: The primary pairings in this story will be Billy/Kat, Adam/Trini, and Rocky/Aisha. I might throw in a little Zack/Tanya maybe. The gold ranger thing never happens, but Jason, Trini, and Zack return to Angel Grove after the peace conference ends. Aisha gets homesick and comes home hoping to pursue a career as a veterinarian. Also, Billy never goes to Aquitar. As far as the "Dear John" letter is concerned, it doesn't happen. Kim is in Florida, but has not broken up with Tommy.

Silver Hope

Chapter 1

Mr. Kaplan handed the diploma to Billy and shook his hand. Billy stared at the piece of paper. He had just graduated a year early. He should be happy, but he wasn't. He wanted to graduate with his friends and his class. Ever since he had given up the yellow zeo crystal he had felt isolated. Now he wasn't a ranger, or a student. Now he no longer had anything in common with his friends.

He showed the gang his diploma. They congratulated him and insisted on throwing a party. Billy shrugged his shoulders and told them there was no need. But he knew that there was no talking Katherine and Tanya out of it. He decided to take a walk in the park to sort out his thoughts. Katherine decided to go find him, she was really worried about her friend. She had been thinking about him a lot lately and it pained her to see him so unhappy. Graduating early just seemed to depress him more.

Billy threw rocks into the pond and watched as they skipped on the surface. Katherine approached him.

"Hey Billy," she said in her deep Australian accent.

"Hey Kat," he replied.

"How are you holding up?" asked Katherine.

"I'm fine Kat, I guess I just wanted to graduate with everyone else. I get tired of being the brain sometimes," he said.

"Billy you are a wonderful asset to the team. God, we would be so dead now if it weren't for you. You pulled us through some hard times when Master Vile turned us back into kids. And you have saved our butts from King Mondo several times already. You are a true leader Billy," said Katherine. Billy looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Thanks Kat, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Before the team I didn't really have very many friends. I was just the school geek," he replied.

"You're much more than that. I care about you Billy, and I don't like to see you so depressed. Now, you have friends that want to throw you a party, so why don't you come and let us celebrate having you as a friend. What do you say?" she asked.

"All right, you talked me into it," he said with a smile. Katherine took his hand and they walked back to Ernie's juice bar. Billy was amazed at all the trouble they had gone through. And then he got the surprise of his life. Standing before him were none other than Jason, Zack, and Trini.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Billy.

"The peace conference is over, so we came back to finish out high school at good 'ol AGHS!" said Jason. Billy hugged all his friends and they started the party. Zack dazzled the dance floor, while Jason and Trini talked with Billy. Adam could hardly take his eyes off the Asian beauty. And this didn't go unnoticed by Rocky and Tanya. They glanced at each other and smiled. They knew they would have to push shy Adam Park to make a move.

Tanya eyed Zack out on the dance floor. She got up and walked out to the dance floor. And soon Zack and Tanya were doing a hip-hop dance routine together. After the song, everyone clapped. Then a slow song began. Rocky nudged Adam and stared him down until he asked Trini.

"Um...Trini... would you like to... or would you care to dance?" he stuttered. Trini smiled.

"I would love to Adam," she replied. Adam smiled and led her out onto the dance floor. Katherine tapped Billy on the shoulder.

"Billy, will you dance with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," he replied. Billy and Kat danced to the slow song along with Adam and Trini, and Zack and Tanya.

The party ended and the gang stayed to help Ernie clean up. The evening ended and the teens parted for the night.

The next day, the gang minus Billy went to school. Billy decided to hang out in the power chamber. That day after school, King Mondo sent out a monster to attack. The rangers fought the monster and found this one to be extremely difficult. After about two hours of battle, they finally took out the monster. The rangers were exhausted and the number of civilian casualties also saddened them. Usually the casualties were very low, but the numbers were much higher than usual.

The next few weeks were rough ones. The Machine Empire attacked almost every day and the monsters were harder and harder each time. The rangers were exhausted to the point where they could barely keep their eyes open. Zordon began to get concerned about the ranger's health. He began his search to locate a sacred power. He needed to find the sixth zeo crystal.

Billy was repairing the Phoenix zord, when Zordon called him to the main chamber.

"What is it Zordon?" asked Billy.

"Billy, I have something to ask you. And I understand completely if you refuse the offer. I have located the sacred sixth zeo crystal. This crystal is located on Phaedos and works with an animal spirit. Your animal spirit is still the wolf, but this crystal possesses a new animal spirit that only a qualified being and an experience ranger can manifest. This ranger will lead the team and I can think of no one more qualified to possess such power than you," said Zordon.

"I have one question Zordon," Billy said in a serious tone.

"What is it Billy?" he asked.

"When do I leave?" he asked with a smile.

"As soon as possible. I fear that the rangers may not make it out of the next battle in one piece," said Zordon. Billy nodded and prepared for teleportation to the planet Phaedos. With a white streak of light, Billy teleported to Phaedos.

"This is wonderful! Those power brats can barely keep their eyes open. Our next attack should be more than enough to finish them off," said King Mondo.

"Yes darling, your plan is truly brilliant!" said queen Machina.

"Dad, can I go watch the next attack? Huh? Can I? Pretty please?" asked prince Sprocket.

"Of course son," replied Mondo.

"What monster will you send dear?" asked Machina.

"I think this job calls for Destructobot. He has everything necessary to destroy the rangers and Angel Grove. Lasers, missiles, grenades, and a whole array of arsenals!" said Mondo.

"Oh darling, you are a genius!" ranted Machina.

"Now Sprocket, take Destructobot and a team of cogs down to Angel Grove park. It's the beginning of the end for the power pests!" ranted Mondo.

"Yes sir!" called Sprocket.

Billy arrived on the desolate planet Phaedos.

"Hasn't changed much," Billy said to himself. He decided to climb the cliff that Dulcea had led them up the first time they had come there. He was sure he would find Dulcea on the sacred grounds. About a half-hour later, Billy reached the sacred grounds. Dulcea was there in front of the fire.

"Dulcea," called Billy.

"Who dares to trespass on the sacred grounds!" she warned.

"Dulcea, it's me Billy," he said.

"Young wolf, what on Phaedos are you doing here?" she inquired. She was secretly happy to have human company.

"I have come for the sixth zeo crystal and the animal spirit it possesses," said Billy.

"Yes, it takes a special person to use the power of the silver zeo crystal. I can see why Zordon chose you," she told him with a smile.

"Thank you," he replied with a slight blush.

"The sixth crystal is hard to get a hold of. It lies atop a monolith in the center of the planet. I will awaken the animal spirit for you so it can aid you in your quest," she said. Billy nodded as Dulcea blew the golden dust on him. The dust swirled around him and donned him in a silver ninja outfit, much like the blue one he had worn. He looked down to the symbol on his chest. It was ornate with a winged horse. Billy's sapphire eyes met Dulcea's sea green ones.

"Billy, the animal spirit of the silver zeo crystal is Pegasus. His power is like nothing you have ever experienced as a ranger. When morphed, you will have the ability to fly, as will your zord of course. Your weapon is the silver zeo lance, much like the one you used to have, only more powerful," explained Dulcea.

"Thank you Dulcea," said Billy.

"You must go now. The rangers need you. May the power protect you," she said as she disappeared.

Billy took a deep breath before braving the Neola jungle.

"Have you seen Billy around?" Katherine asked her friends.

"No, but he's probably at the power chamber repairing the zords. Mondo's last attack really damaged them," said Tommy.

"Yea, Billy has been putting in hard hours just like us," commented Rocky.

Suddenly, the familiar tone of the communicator sounded. Tommy looked around and then led everyone into the hallway.

"Go ahead Zordon," said Tommy.

"Rangers, Mondo has sent a new monster and it is attacking in Angel Grove Park," said Zordon.

"We're on it Zordon. It's Morphin Time!" called Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 1-pink!" called Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2-yellow" called Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3-blue" called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4-green" called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5-red" called Tommy.

The rangers arrived in the park and began to battle the cogs. The rangers defeated the cogs and were then confronted by the monster.

"I am Destructobot, prepare to meet your doom!" it yelled.

"Another bucket head," commented Rocky.

"Destructobot is one of my dad's elite monsters, so don't take him lightly rangers!" ranted Sprocket.

"Something tells me we're in for one hell of a battle," said Tommy. The other rangers nodded gravely as the battle began.

AN: This chapter I didn't change much, as I mainly worked on the flow. In later chapters, there will probably be more significant additions to scenes that I hope will enrich them. Thanks for reading this and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns the power rangers, and I don't. Big surprise huh?

AN: Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. Please send me your comments, I love any feedback.

The primary pairings in this story will be Billy/Kat, Adam/Trini, and Rocky/Aisha. I might throw in a little Zack/Tanya maybe. The gold ranger thing never happens, but Jason, Trini, and Zack return to Angel Grove after the peace conference ends. Aisha gets homesick and comes home hoping to pursue a career as a veterinarian. Also, Billy never goes to Aquitar. As far as the "Dear John" letter is concerned, it doesn't happen.

Silver Hope

Chapter 2

Billy trekked through the vast jungle. He soon crossed into the bone graveyard that had given them trouble on their first trip. He decided against picking up any bones and quickly passed through. He veered off on a path to the tall monolith, which was in the opposite direction of the Ninjetti monolith. He finally came to the tall tower and began the grueling hundred feet climb. About half way up, the vines that covered the tower seemed to come alive. They began to wrap around Billy's legs and arms. Billy struggled to break their bonds, but so far was unsuccessful. He reached his blade blaster at his side and began to cut the vines. He quickly climbed the tower, cutting the vines the whole way up. He finally reached the top. He hoisted himself onto the top platform and relaxed for a moment.

He saw the large door. He was sure the crystal was behind there.

But he knew that he wouldn't get it very easily. Billy strode toward the giant stone door.

Suddenly, about ten cogs appeared around him.

"Great, bucket heads, just what I need. Mondo must have sent them after me," he said. The ninja hood and mask covered Billy's head and face as he began to fight the mechanical nuisances. He delivered an upper cut to one and a hardening kick to the abdomen of the other. He triple roundhouse kicked another and dismantled it. He pummeled the cogs into spare parts and soon they were gone. He looked at his hands in amazement. These powers were truly incredible, and this was just his ninja form.

As he approached the door, two stone creatures came to life. Billy had expected this and quickly put his guard up. The stone creatures swung their axe weapons at him. He evaded the attacks and delivered quick sidekicks to the creatures. However, the creature's rock hard exterior was going to be hard to bust through. The two creatures ganged up on the new silver warrior. But Billy had agility in his favor and was managing to dodge the oncoming attacks. He maintained an impenetrable defense, but it wouldn't do any good if he couldn't go on offense. He did a high split kick to the both of them. He separated their defense and then took on one alone. The stone creature gave Billy a hardening blow to the stomach. This knocked the wind out of him and tossed him several feet away. Billy caught his breath and stood back up. He couldn't let himself lose, the rangers were in trouble and they needed him. He had to get this power and be there for his friends. Losing wasn't an option. He charged at the creature with renewed strength and peace of mind. He jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the side of the creature's neck. The force of his blow was enhanced by the ninja power. The creature's neck crumbled into pieces, followed by the head. The creatures' decapitated body fell to the ground and turned to dust.

'One down and one to go' thought Billy.

He stared the last one down before launching at it. He engaged in a spar with the remaining creature. This one swung its ball and chain at Billy. The former blue ranger avoided the lethal weapon by back flipping away from the creature. He followed up with a high kick and knocked the weapon out of the creature's hands. Suddenly, Billy felt as if he were floating. He looked down only to discover that he was floating.

"The power of Pegasus," said Billy. He cleared his mind and soon he was flying toward the creature. He did a high-flying kick to the creature's head. The creature went flying into the wall and broke into pieces. Billy sighed in relief. The door began to open and white light flooded the area. The light cleared and he looked on, hoping to see the crystal. But he didn't see the crystal, only a clear open pond awaited him. Billy ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. The tests were not over.

~*~*~*

The rangers defeated the cogs and were now battling the fierce Destructobot. He fired a laser and hit Rocky in the chest. The blue ranger fell to the ground and held his chest. The laser had pierced through his armor slightly, but he managed to get back up.

"Man this guy is wicked," said Adam.

"Everybody try your weapons!" called Tommy.

"Right," the other four rangers answered. They each pulled out their zeo weapons and began to fight the monster again. The weapons were giving them some help, but the monster was far from defeated. Tommy wasn't sure how much longer his team could hold out.

~*~*~*

Billy stared into the clear pond. He was assuming that the crystal had to be in there somewhere. He picked up a handful of sand and trickled it into the pond. He watched as the sand created a visible current that complied with his theory. Billy pulled off his shirt and jumped into the pond. He dove down underwater and scanned the surroundings. He saw an underwater tunnel. He came up for air and then dove back down. He knew that if he followed the path, he would find the crystal. He swam through the tunnel as fast as he could. When he was about halfway through, he came upon a breathing pocket in the tunnel. He went up for air and then dove back down. It was then that he saw the end of the tunnel, which was illuminated by a bright, silver light. The closer he got to it, the faster the current became. Just as he reached the light, the current violently pulled him through the vortex.

~*~

A while later, Billy woke up, only to find himself on a rock with the sun beating down on his back. He stood up and before him he saw the object of his quest. The sixth zeo crystal glowed with an eerie silver light. It was positioned on a pebble stone in the middle of a pond in front of a massive waterfall. The mixture of the sunlight and water droplets made a rainbow that seemed to hover above the coveted crystal.

Suddenly, a white owl appeared. The owl transformed into Dulcea.

"You have truly proven yourself worthy of the crystal Billy. You must be swift, your friends need you. Go now, and may the power protect you," Dulcea said, as she became an owl again and flew away. Billy picked the crystal up. It reacted and accepted his body. Billy was transformed into uniform. His uniform was shiny silver with a silver chest plate that covered the shoulders. The entire suit had black outlining and his helmet was silver with a sleek eye mask. His silver boots were adorned with wings on the heals. Billy smiled inside his helmet. Having the power again felt good.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming," he said as he teleported back to earth.

* * *

Destrutobot threw a grenade at the rangers. It exploded and threw the rangers to the ground.

"Damn, this guy doesn't let up," said Adam.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kat.

"If we retreat, the monster will just destroy Angel Grove. We can't let him hurt people," said Tanya.

"Stay strong guys, we can defeat him," said Tommy.

Rocky and Kat charged at the monster, attempting to double team him. The monster knocked Rocky away and secured Kat in a strangle hold.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Katherine!" called Tanya.

"Let go of me you metal head!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Katherine was released from the monster's hold when he was toppled to the ground.

"You need lessons on how to treat ladies," said the silver ranger. The other rangers looked on in amazement. The stranger helped Katherine up.

"Who are you?" she asked in her deep accent.

"You'll find out soon, but let's send Mondo's monster to the scrap heap," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*

"What is this? Who is that?" asked Mondo.

"We haven't revealed his identity yet sire," said Clank.

"Well get down there and enlarge Destructobot!" ordered Mondo.

"Yes sire," said Clank as he left for earth.

~*~*~*

Billy called his silver power lance. He spun the lance and then took to the air. He attacked the monster and sent him flying.

"You brat, try this on for size!" he yelled as he launched a missile at Billy. Billy blocked the missile with his lance and then did a high spin kick to the monster's abdomen.

"Whoa! This guy is great!" said Rocky.

"Yea, but who is he?" wondered Katherine. She was completely mesmerized by this newcomer. He was mysterious, yet comfortably familiar to her.

Suddenly, Clank appeared and made the monster grow.

"Now let's see you beat me!" taunted the monster.

"Call your zords!" said the stranger.

"Right," they answered.

"Zeo zord 1, power up!" called Katherine.

"Zeo Zord 2, power up! called Tanya.

"Zeo Zord 3, power up! called Rocky.

"Zeo Zord 4, power up!" called Adam.

"Zeo Zord 5, power up!" called Tommy.

"Silver Pegasus, power up!" called the silver ranger. The rangers formed the Zeo Megazord. The new hero boarded the magnificent Pegasus. The rangers took turns hitting the monster with their specialized zeo battle helmets. The silver ranger attacked with Pegasus' stealth power. The monster was wearing down, and the silver ranger knew it was time to end battle.

"Rangers, Pegasus is built to connect to the Zeo Megazord," said the silver ranger.

"All right, let's do it!" said Tommy. The newest ranger pushed the necessary commands into the zord. A panel on Pegasus' back opened up, revealing two columns built to hold the Zeo Megazord's legs. The Megazord was secured in place, and the silver ranger joined the others in the cockpit of the Megazord.

"By the way, welcome to the team," said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy," he said.

'How did he know my name? Why do I recognize his voice?' Tommy thought to himself.

"So silver, do you have a battle plan," asked Rocky.

"Sure do Rock," he said.

"I call the Pegasus Thunder Lance!" he called. A large silver lance appeared in the Megazord's hand. Pegasus took flight with the Megazord on its back.

"Whoa!? This is too cool!" said Rocky. The others agreed, but had lost speaking ability.

"Time to say goodnight you over grown pile of junk! Pegasus thunder bolt!" he called. The Megazord held the lance up in the air and drew electricity from dark clouds that had suddenly appeared. The lance was charged and struck Destructobot. The lightning conducted to the monster's metal. The monster was violently shocked and then exploded back into the spare parts that it came from.

"Yeah!" the rangers shouted. The zords went back to their holding bay and the ranger's teleported to the power chamber. They were each eager to learn the identity of this new ranger, who possess incredible powers.

~*~*~*

"That ranger is the brainy one they call Billy! I want everyone working on a viable way to defeat this new ranger! He cannot be allowed to destroy my plans of earth conquest!" yelled Mondo in hysterics. No one really bothered the disgruntled king the rest of the day.

~*~*~*

Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat removed their helmets.

"WELCOME SILVER RANGER," said Zordon, knowing very well just who he was.

The silver ranger unclasped the helmet and took it off. The other rangers watched with anxious eyes. What they saw was the familiar sapphire eyes and sandy blonde hair. Kat nearly fainted, but Tanya held her best friend up.

"Billy!" Katherine called, as she ran to him and hugged him. Billy blushed slightly and the others smiled at the site.

"Bout time," said Tanya.

"Yea, but Billy is almost as shy as Adam," said Rocky. Adam playfully punched Rocky in the shoulder as a response.

"Wow Billy, where did this power come from?" asked Tommy.

"I've been on Phaedos. I had to quest for the sixth zeo crystal," said Billy.

"This is so cool!" said Rocky.

"Let's go celebrate with some of Ernie's smoothies!" said Tanya. They all agreed and powered down.

~*~

The six friends enjoyed smoothies at Ernie's. Billy hadn't felt that alive since before Master Vile had come. He knew they were in for a horrific battle with the Machine Empire, but together they were a mighty force. And they would triumph as they always had.

"Billy, do you want to go for a walk in the park with me?" asked Katherine.

"Sure," Billy replied. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Tommy all smiled at the couple as they left the juice bar.

"So how does it feel to be a ranger again?" Katherine asked.

"Pretty great," replied Billy.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight," said Kat.

"Yea they are," he replied. His attention was on something beautiful, but it wasn't the stars.

'She's so beautiful, what could she ever see in a guy like me?' he asked himself. They stopped and sat down on a bench in front of the lake.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving me from that monster. Thank you," Kat said, as she gazed into his deep eyes, feeling herself becoming lost in them.

"No thanks necessary. I'm just glad I got there when I did," he replied, as he stared into her gorgeous eyes that seemed to wash over him like waves lapping sand on a beach. They found that their faces were only inches apart. Their lips finally met in a gentle yet full kiss.

Billy but the caressed her cheek, and her arms went around his neck. They broke the kiss a few minutes later and the two looked at each other with a smile.

"Wow," Billy said.

"Yeah," Kat agreed.

"I love you Billy," Kat said.

"I love you too Kat, I have for a long time," Billy replied.

Katherine hugged him and kissed him again. After their tender moment, Billy took Katherine home and then drove home himself smiling the whole way.

~*~*~*

"Zeddy, the former blue power brat has gained the sixth zeo crystal. The new silver ranger pulverized those machine dolts. This could be our chance to move back into our old base!" said Rita.

"Yes, we let the rangers beat those bolt buckets, then we take over and King Mondo will work for us! But we are going to need some help. Call in all evil forces. It will take nothing less to take out the Pegasus ranger!" said Zedd.

"Even my father Zeddy?" she asked.

"Yes, but inform him that I am running the show!" said Zedd.

"All right, Ed's finally come up with a good plan," said Rito.

"It's Zedd! You idiot, Zedd!" he yelled.

"Oh Zeddy pie, it's seems our silver ranger has a certain soft spot for our former kitty Kat," said Rita. Zedd laughed evilly.

"Wonderful, I will enjoy using the pink ranger against him," Zedd laughed. Rita joined him in sinister laughter. The battle between good and evil had just begun.

AN: Hope you liked the improved chapter 2! I should have the revised chapters 3 and 4 out soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the power rangers, unfortunately, cuz Saban is really rich.

AN: Here's chapter 3. Enjoy and Please give me feedback!

Silver Hope

Chapter 3

Kat sighed happily as she entered her room. She had finally confessed her feelings to Billy and he had returned them. Nothing could be better. She connected to the Internet on her computer and signed into AOL.

Tanya saw Kat's screen name appear on her buddy list.

Tanya wanted the details on Kat's night with Billy, so she sent Kat an instant message.

(IM conversation)

****

YellowDiva02:

Hey Kat, how was your night?****

PinkKat01:

Oh Tanya! It was perfect****

YellowDiva02:

Details girl, details! Did you tell him how you felt?****

PinkKat01:

Yea, I did****

YellowDiva02:

And? Don't keep me in suspense.****

PinkKat01:

Well, we talked and he feels the same about me.****

YellowDiva02:

Oh KAT! I'm so happy for you! So is the knight in shining silver armor a good kisser?****

PinkKat01:

Is he ever****

YellowDiva02:

Did you just get a chat invitation from Adam?****

PinkKat01:

Yea, I'm accepting now****

YellowDiva02:

See ya in there girl

{Private Chat room}

****

PinkKat01 has entered the room

YellowDiva02 has entered the room

RockManInBlue03 has entered the room

GreenPark04 has entered the room

RedPhoenix05 has entered the room

ZackMan2cool has entered the room

RedDragon25 has entered the room

Saber-toothedTiger999 has entered the room

SilverKnight06 has entered the room

~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

GreenPark04:

Gee, I think we all had the same idea****

RockManInBlue03:

Yea. I just heard from Aisha guys. She's coming home!****

PinkKat01:

Wow! Really? That's great!****

SilverKnight06:

It'll be great to have Aisha home again****

RedDragon25:

So Billy, how does it feel to be a ranger again?****

SilverKnight06:

It feels great Jase ****

ZackMan2cool:

Man this is great. Those machine freaks don't stand a chance now!****

YellowDiva02:

Let's hope so****

RedPhoenix05:

Yea, but with our luck, Zedd and Rita will come back****

Saber-toothedTiger999:

Don't jinx the team Tom****

RockManInBlue03:

Yea, I'm hungry****

PinkKat01:

There's the shock of the century****

GreenPark04:

LOL****

RockManInBlue03:

So Kat, Billy, can we declare you an item?****

YellowDiva02:

Since I'm positive they are both turning as red as Tom's suit, I'll speak for them. Billy and Kat are official guys!****

PinkKat01:

Tanya! whose side are you on anyway?****

Silver Knight06:

Yea some friend Rock man****

GreenPark04:

Don't worry guys, the Rock man is especially excited that a certain Aisha is coming home. lol****

RockManInBlue03:

I'm gonna kick yur ass Adam****

GreenPark04:

Bring it on Rocky Mountains!****

RockManInBlue03:

HaHa! I could beat u any day shorty!****

GreenPark04:

I'm NOT short!****

RockManInBlue03:

Well guys, I'm hungry. Good night! ****

All:

Night Rocko!****

RockManInBlue03 has left the room

Soon everyone went to bed themselves. They had to make sure they were fully alert. The Machine Empire would be relentless now.

The next day the rangers except Billy went to school. Billy worked on something to help the team during the day and then met everyone at the juice bar after school.

~*~*~*

"Man, I'm starved," said Rocky.

"A basket of fries and smoothies to go around coming right up," said Ernie as he retreated to the kitchen.

"I'm so glad it's Friday," said Kat.

"Yeah, we should do something this weekend," said Adam.

"I think a beach picnic is in order," said Tanya.

"Cool, we can all go to the airport and pick up Aisha, and then go to the beach!" said Rocky.

"That sounds great," said Billy.

Just then a familiar tune was emitted from Billy's wrist communicator.

"So much for any plans we had tonight," said Adam. Trini, Jason, and Zack has a feeling of deja vu as they watched the six current rangers huddle in a corner to listen to Zordon.

"This is Billy, go ahead Zordon," said Billy.

"RANGERS, KING MONDO'S COGS ARE TERRORIZING CITIZENS IN THE PARK. YOU MUST GO THERE NOW," said Zordon.

"We're on it," said Billy. They all looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"It's Morphin Time!" called Billy.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink," called Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow," called Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3- Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4- Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5- Red," called Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 6- Silver," called Billy.

The rangers arrived in the park and began taking the cogs out.

Suddenly, a large monster in the shape of a sphere appeared.

"Guys, let's call the zords!" called Billy. The others agreed and called the zeo zords. The rangers formed the megazord, and Billy fought solo in Pegasus.

The monster, Mace Face, began to hurl itself between the two zords, like a pinball hitting bumpers in a pinball game, and the zords began to sustain damage.

Billy shot missiles at the monster from Pegasus' wings, but his hard exterior kept the missiles from doing damage.

"Man, what is this thing made of?" asked Tommy.

Suddenly it opened itself up and stood upright. It shot lasers at the zords, causing even more damage.

"Guys, we need the Pegasus Megazord," said Billy

"Great idea Bill," said Rocky.

Billy entered the commands into Pegasus and the transformation began. The zeo megazord situated itself on Pegasus and Billy entered the cockpit.

"We're gonna have to hit this guy with the thunder lance when he opens up, otherwise it won't work," said Billy.

"Let me try zeo battle helmet 1," said Kat.

"Go for it," replied Billy. Kat took the helm and called the first zeo battle helmet. The cannon power of the helmet tossed the monster around like a beach ball, but he refused to uncoil.

"Here, let me try zeo battle helmet 6," said Billy as he took the helm again. Billy's battle helmet situated itself on the head of the megazord. Billy shot five sparkling ovals of energy at the monster.

"Billy, what are those?" asked Adam.

"There is atmospheric pressure concentrated into those ovals. The pressure will force Mace Face out of his little ball," said Billy.

Mace Face began to struggle. The monster screamed as it was forced out of its form.

"All right, let's take this guy down!" said Tanya.

"Pegasus Thunder Lance!" called Billy. The silver lance appeared in his hand as the Pegasus megazord took flight. The lance drew electricity from the dark clouds that loomed over the battle site.

"Pegasus Thunder Bolt!" called Billy. Mace Face was struck with the lightning bolt and destroyed.

"Yea! All right!" yelled Rocky. The others cheered and the rangers powered down. The Machine Empire was down another monster.

~*~*~*

" I don't know why I rely on all you idiots!" yelled Mondo.

"Darling, it is that pesky silver ranger. We had the rangers in a corner until he came along," said Machina.

"If we can take out the silver ranger, the others should soon follow," said Klank.

"Are you machine dolts having trouble with the power rangers?" asked a scratchy voice.

Mondo and his court turned to see their predecessors.

"Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa! How dare you show your faces in my palace!" yelled Mondo.

"The silver ranger has you outclassed. We are here to witness your defeat by the power rangers. And then we will strike the rangers again," said Zedd.

"Yea, Ed's got a whopper of plan this time," said Rito.

"ZEDD! You bag of rotting flesh! ZEDD!" he yelled. Rito just shrugged as he always does.

"And what makes you think you could possibly defeat the rangers now? You couldn't even get rid of them back when they used the morphin powers. What makes you think you can handle the zeo rangers?" said Mondo.

"You're a machine Mondo. You don't understand emotion. And how emotion can be a human's greatest weakness," Zedd replied.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mondo.

"Billy Cranston is a lethal combination with the power of the silver ranger. He is quite possibly the strongest ranger in existence. The incredible power of Pegasus combined with one of the most sophisticated human minds ever. You can't outwit Billy with your stupid machines. He will find what makes them work and take them apart. Nor can you simply kill him. The power of Pegasus, the wolf, the unicorn, and the triceratops all protect him," Zedd ranted.

"What is your point?" asked Mondo irritably.

"Many of the same truths hold for the other rangers. You must break their spirit. And to do so, you must crush them, not physically, not mentally, but emotionally," replied Zedd.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Mondo, now with more interest.

"Billy's weakness has been in front of your face all along," taunted Zedd.

"What is that?" asked Mondo, now outraged by Zedd's game.

"You will see Mondo. As we speak, evils from across the galaxy are on their way. Master Vile is coming. Ivan Ooze managed to pull himself together. Scorpina is coming back. The space pirate known as Divatox will also be coming. Rita and I will be taking Serpentara to earth.

And soon the power rangers will bow to me," said Zedd.

"I want to know what this weakness the silver ranger has is," demanded Mondo.

"Send out one of your bolt brain monsters. Target the sweet pink ranger and you'll see what I mean," Zedd told him.

"The pink ranger?" asked Mondo.

"Just do it! This will be a little test run of before the big plan comes to be," Zedd ordered.

"All right, I'll send Admiral Abominator. But realize Zedd that I am only doing this to see your point. I will not take orders from you!" yelled Mondo. Zedd only chuckled evilly in response. Mondo would fall in due time. This was all a part of his plan to take out the Machine Empire.

AN: Again, not much change in this chapter, but after all it's a transitional chapter. More ahead! On to chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers obviously. I don't make any money doing this, I just love writing.

AN: Thank you for your reviews! Here's chapter 4, enjoy, and please read and review. Also, if you are a Billy/Kat pairing fan, I suggest that you check out Lee Burton's site. It's totally dedicated to the Billy/Kat romance that should have been. It has some great images and fics too! Check it out at .

Silver Hope

Chapter 4

Saturday was finally here. Rocky was especially excited on this morning. Aisha was coming home, and he could finally tell her how he felt. He had always known that he cared for Aisha, but he never realized that the care ran as deep as love. Since she left for Africa, he had felt like there was a void inside him. A void that only she could fill. He drove into Adam's driveway and honked. Tommy and Tanya had meant Adam at his house to wait for Rocky. The three hopped into Rocky's red truck, and headed for the airport. They were meeting Billy and Kat there, and later meeting Trini, Zack, and Jason at the beach.

~*~*~*

Billy picked Kat up in his new silver Sebring convertible that was a graduation gift from his father.

Katherine got into Billy's car and kissed him.

"Morning love," said Kat.

"Morning gorgeous," said Billy as they kissed again.

"We're gonna be late," said Kat in between a kiss.

"We already are," Billy replied as he kissed her again.

They finally broke the kiss and headed for the airport.

~*~*~*

Tommy, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky waited at Aisha's gate.

"Where are those two?" asked Tanya.

"Do you really want to know?" laughed Adam. As he said that, Billy and Kat approached them hand in hand.

"Sorry we're late guys," Billy apologized.

"Uh huh, sure you are," teased Tommy. Billy rolled his eyes and Kat smiled shyly.

A few minutes later, they announced that Aisha's flight had just arrived. They all waited and soon Aisha came off the plane.

Katherine rushed over and hugged her. The others exchanged hugs with her, until it was Rocky's turn. The hug between them lingered, and Rocky didn't want to let go. After a long gaze, their eyes finally left each other.

It was then that Aisha noticed Billy and Kat holding hands, and she gave them one of her sly looks.

"And what's this?" asked Aisha.

Kat blushed under her gaze, and Billy put his arms around Kat's waist.

"Well, it's about time Cranston. Tanya and I thought we were gonna have to spell it out for you," Aisha teased. Billy chuckled.

"We've missed you Aisha," he said.

"I know. Now let's hit the beach!" she said.

"Yea! Let's get something to eat too!" said Rocky.

"Yes Rocky, we'll eat too," Aisha replied as she poked him in the stomach.

~*~*~*

The gang arrived at the beach and met Trini, Jason, and Zack. Trini had the food laid out and Rocky was immediately occupied. The ten teens devoured the delicious picnic lunch and then decided to catch Aisha up on the latest happenings while they were waiting for their stomachs to settle so they could swim.

"So Zedd and Rita are gone?" Aisha asked.

"Apparently," Rocky replied.

"You look good in blue Rock," Aisha told him.

"I don't know, I felt funny taking Billy's color at first," Rocky replied.

"I think I prefer Billy in silver," said Kat as she gazed at him.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Please, you two are nauseating," Rocky groaned. Kat gave him a mock glare and stuck her tongue out at him.

Later, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Trini teamed up against Tommy, Tanya, Zack, and Jason in a game of volleyball. While they were playing, Billy took Kat for a ride on a wave runner.

Suddenly, the game of volleyball was interrupted by a band of cogs.

"Oh man, metal heads just had to ruin things!" Rocky yelled.

"Rocky! What are they?" asked Aisha.

"They're cogs. Mondo's version of putties and Tengus," Adam answered.

"You guys take cover while we take care of the scrap metal," said Tommy. Billy and Kat ran in from the water to meet them.

"I really hate Mondo," Kat said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's Morphin Time!" called Billy.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink," called Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow," called Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3- Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4- Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5- Red," called Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 6- Silver," called Billy.

The rangers began to take out the cogs and soon, as expected, a monster appeared.

"I am Admiral Abominator! One of Mondo's elite monsters!" the monster ranted.

"Jason! You and the others teleport to the power chamber now!" Billy ordered. The four former rangers nodded and were gone with four white columns of light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shall we give the rangers a little surprise?" Zedd asked Rita.

"Yes Zeddy! A nice helping of Tengus is just what those power brats need!" said Rita. With that Zedd sent a batch of Tengus to earth, while Mondo sent another round of cogs with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Down on earth, the Tengus and Cogs appeared.

"Tengus!?" exclaimed questioned Adam.

"Where the hell did Mondo get Tengus!?" Rocky yelled.

"I have a feeling he didn't. I think Zedd and Rita are back, guys," said Billy with a grave tone.

They began to fight the cogs and Tengus again. They were outnumbered, but the Tengus were falling rapidly to the zeo power. Kat and Adam managed to get free of their Cogs and Tengus and launched at the monster. They jumped into the air and prepared to kick the monster. Admiral Abominator knocked the green and pink rangers out of the sky. Adam rolled away from the battle, but Kat fell close to the monster, and he took this as his cue. The monster picked the pink ranger up and secured her in a strangle hold. Kat struggled, but the monster was too strong.

"BILLY!" she cried.

Billy's eyes darted to Kat's position, only to see that the monster was holding her.

"KAT! Hang on!" he called. "Thunder Lance!" he called. Billy made quick work of the Cogs and Tengus around him with the weapon.

"Let her go metal freak!" Billy yelled.

"And what if I don't silver ranger? She would make a nice gift to the Machine Empire," the monster replied. Billy clutched his fist in anger.

"Okay, I'll let her go," the monster taunted as he threw Kat to the ground. He stood several feet away and aimed a laser pistol at her. Kat was frozen in fear.

"Just before I pulverize her that is," the monster finished.

The silver ranger used his flight power to get to the pink ranger faster. The monster shot the laser, but Billy intercepted it.

"Silver Metallic Armor, power up!" he called. A metallic shield appeared over his armor. The rangers had used the metallic armor before, but never with the zeo powers. Billy crossed his arms in front of him and the laser beam bounced off the armor. After that, Billy helped Kat up and pulled her close.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

"Yea," she replied dazed, as Billy had yet again shocked them all with the silver powers.

"Good, now let's take this creep down," said Billy.

"Looks like a job for the zeo canon!" said Tommy.

The canon appeared in the ranger's hands.

"Zeo 1 power cell!" called Kat.

"Zeo 2 power cell!" called Tanya.

"Zeo 3 power cell!" called Rocky.

"Zeo 4 power cell!" called Adam.

"Zeo 5 power cell!" called Tommy.

"Zeo 6 power cell!" called Billy as he engaged the canon.

The zeo canon fired on the monster and destroyed it. And with the added silver power cell, the monster was too far gone for Klank to bring back. The rangers cheered, but then quickly teleported to the power chamber. Six colored columns appeared inside the power chamber. The six heroes removed their helmets and stood before Zordon, as the four former rangers joined them.

"Zordon, why were the Tengus there? I thought Rita and Zedd left this galaxy for good," questioned Billy.

"SO DID I BILLY, BUT IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE MORE ON OUR HANDS THAN JUST RITA AND ZEDD," Zordon spoke.

"Like what?" asked Rocky.

"IT APPEARS THAT MASTER VILE HAS RETURNED TO THE MOON PALACE. WITH HIM MANY OTHER EVILS OF THE UNIVERSE HAVE COME. THESE INCLUDE THE SPACE PIRATE DIVATOX, SCORPINA, AND IVAN OOZE," Zordon said.

"IVAN OOZE! But we killed him!" exclaimed Billy.

"YES, THIS IS WHAT WE BELIEVED BILLY, BUT SOMEHOW IVAN IS BACK, AND I'M AFRAID HE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER,"

"Well, we beat Ivan with the Ninja powers, so we should be able to defeat him with the zeo powers," Adam said.

"I don't know Adam. To tell you the truth, when we beat Ivan, we got lucky. If it hadn't been for the comet, we would've had a harder time defeating him. Before the comet hit him, the Ninja megazord was down to 60% power," Billy said. All the rangers' expressions, former and current, were stricken with fear and uncertainty.

~*~*~*

"It's good to see you daughter," Master Vile said.

"Hey dad, what about me?" Rito asked.

"Oh, you too Rito," Vile said.

"Hail everyone! The beautiful Divatox has arrived!" she called.

Zedd and Rita rolled their eyes.

"Hi honey, I'm home again!" said Ivan.

"This time you are not running the show Ooze!" yelled Zedd.

"Of course Zeddy baby, it will take a team effort to beat the zeo rangers. Though I fully intend to torture those miserable teenagers, before I finally annihilate them!" yelled Ivan.

"How did you escape the comet anyway?" asked Rita.

"Well, the comet only destroyed part of me. I regenerated my lost essence and then I laid low, waiting for the right time to strike those awful teenagers," Ooze said.

"It's the beginning of the end for those ranger brats!" said Divatox.

"Well Mondo, are you going to pout, or join our team?" asked Zedd.

"The Machine Empire will join only to see the end of those wretched rangers," spat Mondo.

"He's cranky," said Divatox.

"The rangers just defeated one of Mondo's elite monsters, and they didn't even have to use their zords," said Scorpina.

"It is time to put plans into motion!" said Vile.

"Yes, everyone into Serpentera!" ordered Zedd.

"Zeddy, Serpentera is slow. It's gonna take us a day and a half to get there!" Rita screamed.

"Stop your whining! The rangers are expecting an attack now. Let's give them a couple of days to let their guard down. Then we will strike!" said Zedd. All evil present agreed as Serpentera took flight towards the small blue-green planet.

~*~*~*

"We're really going to have to keep our guards up," mentioned Tommy. They all nodded.

"Hey Billy, out there on the battlefield, you called for metallic armor. How'd you do that?" asked Rocky.

"I have been working on zeo metallic armor for a while. I hadn't told you guys about it, because I hadn't tested it yet. But I took a chance, and the armor seems to work great. Everyone is equipped with metallic armor," Billy said.

"Awesome! We're gonna need that!" said Tanya.

"When they attack, Jason, Zack, Aisha, and I will monitor the battle here in the power chamber, and provide any assistance if we can," said Trini.

"That'd be great Trini," said Billy.

"GOOD WORK RANGERS. BUT NOW I MUST SUGGEST THAT YOU ALL REST IN THE TIME THAT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NEED ALL YOUR STRENGTH IN THE UPCOMING BATTLES," Zordon said.

"Aye yai yai yai yai rangers," Alpha said.

Being that it was only 5 o'clock, the group decided to take haven at Ernie's and enjoy some smoothies. After that, the rangers separated for the night.

Rocky, Aisha, Trini, and Adam decided to go hang out at Rocky's house. Jason and Tommy stayed at Ernie's to spar, while Zack and Tanya sat at a table and talked.

Billy and Kat decided to take a moonlit walk in the park. They walked with arms around each other's waists.

"Billy, I can't help being scared," Kat said.

"I know Kat, but we're gonna make it through this," Billy comforted. She snuggled deep into his embrace and they gazed into each other's eyes, losing one another in the sapphire and emerald pools. Billy caressed her cheek gently and guided her mouth to meet his. Their lips met in a soft, yet full kiss. The kiss soon became more heated as the passion they felt surfaced. The kiss broke and the two lovers gazed into each other's eyes, expressing the unspoken words. Neither had to say it. They both knew that their love was forever.

~*~*~*

"So those are the pink and silver rangers huh?" asked Divatox.

"Yes that's them. They had better enjoy their last moments together. Tomorrow will be their last day together, and then we will tear them apart. And finally the earth will be ours for the taking. Billy Cranston may be a strong ranger, but I will make sure his love for the pink ranger is his downfall," Zedd stated.

"He does seem to have quite a weakness there. Capture or attack her and he's putty in your hands," Divatox mentioned.

"Just what do you have in mind Zeddy?" asked Rita.

"We will prey on the ranger's emotions. Torture them. Attack the earth in relentless sieges, leaving no breathing time for them. We will slowly and painfully eliminate those teens. Everything they have done to us, will come back to them ten full!" Zedd ranted. Serpentera was echoed with more vile and dark laughter as the ship lurked toward the third planet from the sun.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. That's a pretty obvious statement.

AN: Hi! Here's chapter 5 of Silver Hope! Hope you like it. Please review, and enjoy!

Silver Hope

Chapter 5

The next day passed by without evil interruptions. But the rangers knew that Zedd was just trying to get them to drop their guard. That was one thing they weren't going to do.

After school, the gang hung out at Ernie's as usual. But today, thing were a bit more serious. Tommy sparred with Rocky, while Adam sparred with Billy. Zack and Jason also took a turn at sparring with the four active rangers.

Trini sparred with Katherine, and Aisha sparred with Tanya. Little did they know, they were being observed.

"Well Zeddy, it doesn't look like the rangers are letting their guards down!" Rita ranted.

"That makes no matter, they will still never see what we have planned for them," Zedd replied.

"Lord Zedd, we are entering the earth's atmosphere," Finster reported.

"Yes, good," Zedd commented.

"So are we attacking the power brats in the morning, or what?" yelled Rita.

"And give them a chance to get a good night's sleep? No, we are going to attack tonight," Zedd reported.

"We've never attacked at night before," Rito said.

"Yes, you fool. It could have possibly been one of our biggest errors all along. We attack at night, and then the rangers won't get enough sleep. The next battle, they will fail due to fatigue," said Zedd.

"That's your plan radiator face!" Rita yelled.

"Hold your tongue! This is only part of my plan!" Zedd yelled back.

"Rito, Goldar, I want you to head up an attack. Take the Tengus, the cogs, and the Ooze men," ordered Zedd.

"Yes master," replied Goldar.

"All right, time to kick some power ranger butt!" called Rito.

"Just shut up you idiot and go!" Zedd ordered, as he was on the verge of losing his temper.

The six rangers and four former rangers were walking through the park. Suddenly, in front of them appeared Rito, Goldar, and Tengus. To their left, cogs appeared. And to their right, Ooze men appeared. It was then, they all noticed the large mechanical space vessel.

"Guys! It's Serpentera!" called Tommy.

"That's right power rangers! Prepare to meet your doom!" ranted Goldar.

"Guys, let us help you take down these creeps!" said Jason.

"All right Jase, but if things get ugly, I want you guys to get out of here," called Billy.

"You got it bro," Jason replied.

"Ok guys spread out!" he called. The rangers spread out and prepared to fight whatever came at them. But they soon found that there was too much for them to handle without being morphed.

Billy contacted Alpha on his communicator.

"Alpha! Teleport Jason, Zack, Trini, and Aisha to the power chamber," Billy said.

"Right away Billy," Alpha replied. They were teleported away in white columns of light.

The rest of the rangers broke free and gathered by Billy.

"Guys, It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink!" called Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow!" called Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue!" called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green!" called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red!" called Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 6-Silver!" called Billy.

"Power up the metallic armor!" called Billy. Each ranger's armor glistened with metallic light, as his or her armor was enabled. The rangers faced off with the monsters.

__

Katherine was doing well enough against the Tengus and cogs, but soon began to have trouble when the Ooze men began attacking her.

"Pink Power Cloud!" she called. The cloud hit one of the Ooze men and made an ooze puddle out of him.

Tanya was only familiar with the cogs, so naturally the Tengus and Ooze men were attacking the yellow ranger. But with the yellow ranger powers, she managed to take many of them out.

Rocky, being familiar with all three, was making quick work of the creatures. The zeo powers were definitely more help than even the ninja powers. Rocky began to feel that maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

__

Adam drop kicked some Tengus and sent feathers flying. He had to admit that the Ooze men were stronger than he remembered them being. Unfortunately, Billy was probably right about being lucky when they had defeated Ooze the first time. Rocky was feeling good, but he couldn't help but have a bad feeling in his gut. A feeling that said this was just a battle in an all out war.

Tommy relentlessly dropped the villains around him, as they came at him in hoards. But lucky for him, none of these creatures had very high I.Q's. He took out several of the ooze men with the zeo 5 power sword, but he too shared Billy and Adam's fears.

Billy shorted out all the cogs he could with the thunder power of his power lance. Fortunately bird brains weren't fond of lighting either. Now he found himself dealing with an abundance of ooze men, who seemed to absorb electricity. But he considered two out of three down was pretty good.

They put away the attackers and regrouped, waiting to see what else was in store for them. The passenger door opened on Serpentera. Zedd, Rita, Ivan Ooze, Divatox, Master Vile, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, and Scorpina exited the mechanical beast. The rangers all made an audible gasp as the most evil beings in the universe approached them.

"Stay strong guys," Billy encouraged his team.

Kat began to tremble. She couldn't handle it if Rita took her captive again. The time in Rita's palace had been a nightmare, a nightmare that she had trouble getting rid of. Billy put a hand on her shoulder to calm and reassure her. The forces of good and the forces of evil stood face to face.

"Well, I thought I smelled a stench," Ooze commented.

"So these are the power brats," commented Divatox.

"Nice to see you all again. It will be a pleasure finally putting an end to all of you," said Scorpina.

"Nice color on you Billy. So you're the team leader now? How does Tommy feel about that?" Zedd taunted.

"And how many times have you tried a stupid plan like that?" Billy asked rhetorically. Zedd growled.

"You won't think this is a joke once we get through with you rangers! I have had enough of you silver ranger! You have continually spoiled our plans since the beginning. Mark my words Billy Cranston, you will not come out of this alive!" Zedd yelled.

"We'll see who comes out alive Zedd," Billy replied in a confident tone. Scorpina, Rito, Goldar, Ivan Ooze, Divatox, and Zedd stood ready to fight the rangers, while the other villains watched on.

Goldar attacked Rocky, and he and the longtime enemy fought. The blue ranger used his blue power kick, and took the wind out of Goldar. However, the gold plated creature was determined to beat him, and was far from giving up this time.

Scorpina took on Adam and the two fought again as they had back when Adam was the black ranger. The now green ranger avoided Scorpina's deadly sting, while attacking with his zeo weapons. But like Goldar, Scorpina was far from defeated.

Divatox introduced herself to Katherine and made a point of insulting her before attacking. The pink ranger used her zeo attacks, but they weren't as effective on her as many of the others. She could see that Divatox was in a very different league than the others.

Tanya found herself fighting Rito. His smell was enough to knock her down, but she managed to keep it together. Rito was strong, but the yellow ranger was holding up well, because Rito was a bumbling idiot to say the least.

Tommy had more on his hands as he was fighting Zedd himself. The former white ranger and Zedd had fought many times. Clanging sounds were heard as the zeo five power sword and Zedd's staff met each other in furious attacks. Neither was anywhere near to giving up.

"So you're the one that decided it would be a good idea to let the comet destroy me? Pathetic really, my collision with the comet only made me more powerful," Ivan taunted.

"I've become more powerful since our last meeting also Ooze," Billy replied with a smirk.

Ooze sent out purple jolts of his energy. The former blue ranger blocked them with his lance, but soon Ivan's power bypassed the silver ranger's thunder lance and attacked him. The jolts of energy coursed through his body like electricity. Billy gritted his teeth in pain, but remained standing. He used his power to levitate, in order to escape Ooze. But Ivan surprised him again by levitating with him.

"I have that little trick too silver ranger," Ooze told him.

"Why don't you try a little trick I acquired from my lovely comet friend," Ooze said as he launched a ball of steaming ice and rock at Billy. The attack hit the warrior in the chest, and threw him back and toppled him to the ground.

Rocky had pushed Goldar back, and was now helping Katherine with Divatox. It was taking the both of them against her. They could see why she was the most powerful space pirate in the universe. Katherine caught sight of Billy being thrown back by Ooze's attack.

"Oh no Billy!" she called.

"Sorry girly, but your fight is with me!" Divatox told her as she grabbed Kat and began throwing her around. The rest of the rangers continued to fight, but were unaware they were being watched by two familiar faces.

In an patch of bushes

"Man Skull, this looks serious," said Bulk.

"Yea Bulkie, those bad guys are really roughing the rangers up this time," said Skull.

"We should stick close," said Bulk.

"What are we gonna do Bulk. They're the power rangers! Haven't you given up on trying to find out who they are?" Skull asked.

"Yes Skull, but the power rangers are really getting it put to them. They might need our help getting medical attention," said Bulk.

"Whatever you say Bulkie," Skull replied.

The sides of good and evil had now ceased on each other and had turned to watch the fight between Ivan Ooze and the silver ranger.

Ooze was throwing everything at Billy, but he was managing a good defense. Offense was another story, however. Ooze seemed to absorb his thunder attacks from the thunder lance. Billy continued to charge at Ooze and dodge his oncoming attacks. Billy twisted and flipped his way out of danger. His gymnastic skills were really coming in handy.

'Kimberly would be so jealous,' he mused.

"So dad, has it been done?" Rita asked her father.

"Yes of course, I have sealed off the power chamber's frequencies. It will be a long walk back to the power chamber," said Vile.

"Excellent!" Zedd growled.

Billy fell to the ground at the result of another attack.

"You're no fun anymore. Maybe I'll have some fun with the other rangers. That cute little pink one looks like a lot of fun," Ooze said as he turned towards the other rangers. Ivan powered up a fireball. He let the ball of flames swell in his hand as he stared down the pink ranger.

Katherine trembled as she saw the fireball being launched at her.

Billy mustered all his strength and stood up. He used his Pegasus flight power to lift himself into the air. He needed to get Kat out of the way. He couldn't let her get hurt.

She could feel the heat of the fireball upon her. Kat clenched her eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. But it never came. She opened her eyes, only to see that Billy had flown in front of her. The fireball had hit him in the chest, but still a safe enough distance from his heart. He cried out as he felt the flames burning through his suit and onto his skin. The fireball diminished, and Billy fell to the ground with a thud.

"BILLY! BILLY NO!" Kat cried as she fell to her knees beside him. She took his helmet off to give him air and then practically ripped her own helmet of as well.

"YES! Now your precious silver ranger is down! Goodbye for now rangers, next time it will be your turn!" Zedd promised as he and the others returned to Serpentera. However, Serpentera remained parked where it was. Zedd and Company was here to stay.

Kat's tears fell uncontrollably.

"Tommy to power chamber, come in Alpha," Tommy said into his communicator. But he heard no response.

"Adam to power chamber! Zordon!" Adam yelled.

"Guys! We can't teleport!" Tanya panicked.

"I'll bet Zedd and the others have something to do with this," Rocky growled.

"It's all my fault!" cried Katherine.

"No Kat, Zedd had planned to take Billy out first. Billy was his target. He just used you to get to him, it's not your fault," Adam told her.

"Adam's...right..Kat," Billy rasped.

"Honey, don't talk," Kat said worriedly, as she stroked his face tenderly.

"We have to get Billy to the power chamber," said Tanya.

"May we be of any help?" asked sincere, yet familiar voice.

The rangers turned their heads. All but Kat and Billy still had their helmets on, but they had been using each other's names.

"Oh no," said Kat.

"Don't worry guys, we're not going to tell. We gave those days up. We just happened to be in the area. Somehow we always are," Bulk explained.

"You'll help us Bulk?" Adam asked.

"Of course we will, we're friends aren't we?" asked Skull. Adam removed his helmet and smiled. Tommy, Rocky, and Tanya did the same.

"My truck is just around the corner. It may not be as fast as teleporting, but we need to get Billy some medical attention," Bulk said.

"The power chamber is only about a half-hour's drive from here," said Tommy. Bulk and Skull nodded.

Kat looked up at them with tearstained eyes.

"Thank you both, so much," she said as choked back more tears.

"It's the least we can do," Bulk replied as he patted her shoulder. Tommy and Adam hoisted Billy up and followed Bulk and Skull.

Bulk drove through the vast desert for about a half hour, when Tommy finally gave the signal to stop.

They reached the hidden doors to the power chamber and the six rangers and two civilians entered.

Inside, everyone was shocked to see Bulk and Skull, but Tommy assured them Bulk and Skull had helped them. Everyone's attention turned to the injured Billy.

"Tommy, Adam, bring Billy over here," said Alpha as he motioned towards a medical bed. Tommy and Adam set Billy down and Kat never left his side.

"Alpha, I'll assist you," Trini said.

"Thank you Trini," Alpha said, as they wheeled Billy into the medical wing. Aisha and Tanya put their hands on Kat's shoulders. Kat turned to them and began to cry. Aisha and Tanya sat down with her, and let her cry.

Jason and Zack were fighting tears, as were the rest of the guys. The guys talked to Bulk and Skull while the waited for any reports from Alpha and Trini.

On Serpentera, villainous party music was heard.

"That plan went better than I thought it would Zeddy!" said Rita as they danced.

"Yes, but I think I deserve the credit! It was my attack that put the silver ranger out of commission!" Ooze.

"Yes, but you could have had better aim. Just a little to the left and you would have hit his heart," Zedd replied.

"Nobody's perfect Z," Ooze replied.

"Now Mondo, did you see what I meant about stupid human emotions?" Zedd asked.

"Yes, I must admit this was ingenious Zedd," Mondo said.

"So what's next Ed?" asked Rito.

"It's Zedd! Z-E-D-D! Lord Zedd to you!" Zedd yelled.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell!" replied Rito.

"We will discuss on next course of action in the morning. Right now, we celebrate!" Zedd called.

The villains cheered as the celebrating continued.

"So, it's been you guys all along huh? Right in front of our faces," Bulk said.

"Yep," replied Tommy with a smile.

"This wasn't just the routine monster attack was it?" Skull asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. They wanted Billy taken out, so they targeted Kat, figuring that would be the easiest way to get under his skin," Adam replied.

"Man, you guys are in for one hell of fight. But Skull and I want to help in anyway that we can," said Bulk.

"Thank you Bulk, that means a lot to us," Rocky replied.

"BULK AND SKULL, I AM ZORDON. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR HELPING MY RANGERS. WELCOME TO THE POWER CHAMBER," Zordon said. Bulk and Skull were slightly unnerved by Zordon for a moment, but then graciously thanked him.

A few hours later, Trini and Alpha came out of the medical bay. They were immediately bombarded by questions.

"How is he Trini?" Kat asked anxiously.

"The wound was deep, but Alpha and I cleaned it and patched it. He's going to be fine, but he needs to rest, He did just wake up though," Trini said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"When can I see him?" Kat asked. Trini smiled at her.

"Well, he's supposed to be sleeping. But he's so stubborn and says he won't go to sleep until he gets to see you. You can go in Kat, and then the other's in pairs," said Trini.

Kat hugged Trini with excitement, as she rushed into the med room.

Kat walked beside his bed and caressed his cheek. Billy opened his eyes at her touch.

"Hi gorgeous," he said weakly. She smiled as tears brimmed her eyes. She sat down beside him, holding his hand tight.

"I love you Billy. You scared me there," she said.

"I love you too Kat, and I'm fine. Zedd thinks he's won, but I beg to differ," Billy replied as he tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't! You are staying right here mister," Katherine scolded.

"Kat, I'm fine," Billy insisted.

"Trini was right, you are stubborn," Kat said, as she kissed his forehead. Billy just grinned at her.

"Hey, tell the guys to come in here," Billy said.

"Trini said only two at a time," Kat protested.

"Oh come on, quit treating me like this weak little boy. I want to see my friends," Billy said. Kat rolled her eyes and went to get them.

"Billy wants to see everyone," Katherine said.

"That sneak, is he just going to ignore everything I say?" asked Trini.

"He's stubborn," Kat said.

"Well, at least that's a sign of normalness," Rocky said. They all chuckled and entered the room.

"Hey guys!" said Billy.

"Billy, man we are so glad you're okay," Tommy said.

"Yea, you scared us," said Adam.

"I'm fine guys, I'll be back in action before you know it," said Billy. Kat wanted to protest, but she decided not to.

"Well, maybe you should concentrate on getting better first," said Tanya.

"How did we get here anyway?" Billy asked, changing the subject. Just as he said that Bulk and Skull peeked around the corner.

"Bulk and Skull hauled us here in Bulk's truck. They saw the whole fight," said Tommy.

"Welcome to the team guys," said Billy. Bulk and Skull smiled and they continued to chat for a while.

Soon, they all left, leaving Kat and Billy alone again.

"You saved my life today Billy," Kat stated.

"Of course, I couldn't let anything happen to you," Billy told her.

"I know, but why did you have to throw yourself in front of that blast? The team needs you more than they need me," said Kat.

"Kat, that's not true. They can't form the Megazord without you. You are a very important part of the team. And you are the most important thing in my life, I won't let anyone hurt you," Billy told her. She looked into his eyes. Eyes that were so full of love, making her want melt under his warm gaze. They kissed warmly and Billy fell asleep, being so worn out from the day's events. Kat soon fell asleep in the chair she was sitting in, beside his bed. The others doubled up and shared the power chamber's rooms for the night.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! On to chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. And I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I also don't own the song "Cross my Line" That song belongs to Aaron Waters and The Mighty Raw, as well as the MMPR the movie soundtrack. Which, I might add, is an awesome soundtrack.

Anyway, on with the story.

AN: Here's chapter six for your enjoyment! Keep the reviews coming, they really make my day!

Silver Hope

Chapter 6

The earth had been quiet most of the day. The gang had gone to the youth center, but Billy had been ordered to stay behind, as he was still healing. Bulk and Skull were a welcome new addition to the circle of friends.

Rocky and Adam finished their work out and sat down at the table. The blue ranger was greeted by a basket of fries and a strawberry smoothie, courtesy of Ernie. The others simply wondered how nothing seemed to affect Rocky's appetite. If the world were going to explode, Rocky would still eat till his heart was content. The quiet state they were in should have been relieving, but it just made the rangers more nervous.

Kat's eyes lit up for the first time that day, when she saw Billy enter the juice bar. She practically ran up to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting," Kat scolded, though she couldn't have been happier that he was there. Billy made his way over to the table and sat down.

"Alpha said that the wound is nearly healed. I begged him to let me out of the power chamber; I was so bored," Billy said.

"Alpha's a softy, I wouldn't have let you go," Trini retorted.

"Awe come on Trini, I'm fine," Billy pleaded.

"Whatever you say Billy," Trini replied.

"Man, I wish we knew what Zedd and the others were up to. They are being too quiet for my tastes," Tommy said.

"I know Tommy, but we have to keep cool. You know Zordon's rules, we can't attack unless we're attacked first," said Billy. The others nodded.

"So we just sit here and wait to be attacked," Rocky said. He really hated that rule sometimes.

"Yea," Billy replied, not really liking it much more than Rocky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what is the next phase in your evil plan Zeddykins?" asked Rita.

"We attack the earth of course. The rangers will expect us to attack them, so that's exactly what we're not going to do," said Zedd.

"Not attack the rangers! What kind of half-baked plan is that, you over grown slab of New York strip steak!" Rita yelled.

"Shut up Rita! Our attack will not start with the rangers. We will attack Angel Grove and do some downsizing on the population, if you get my drift," Zedd replied.

"Oh I get it! We're gonna kill some people to piss off the power rangers! Uh...Zedd, why are we gonna do that?" asked Rito.

"Will you shut up bonehead," Goldar yelled.

"Yea Rito, put a sock in it!" Rita yelled at her brother.

"We will demolish a few populated buildings in downtown Angel Grove and then watch those rangers get on their hands and knees and beg us to stop!" Zedd yelled.

Scorpina aimed Serpentera's arsenal at downtown Angel Grove and fired. Hundreds of citizens cried out in horror as their lives ended tragically. This was one time the power rangers had not been there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A rumble was heard inside the youth center, and people began rushing outside. Before the rangers could, they heard the familiar six-tone ring.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep," Billy's communicator rang. Billy spotted a vacant corner and led the group, including Bulk and Skull to it. Billy opened the communication channel.

"This is Billy, go ahead," Billy said.

"BILLY YOU AND THE OTHERS MUST TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY. THERE HAS BEEN A TERRIBLE TRAGEDY. ALPHA HAS MANAGED TO RESTORE TELEPORTATION FOR THE TIME BEING," Zordon spoke.

"We'll be right there," Billy replied. When no one was looking, the zeo rangers and their six companions teleported away.

~*~*~*

The rangers and their companions arrived in the power chamber.

"What's going on Zordon?" Billy asked.

"RANGERS, OBSERVE THE VIEWING SCREEN," Zordon ordered.

They all gasped when they saw the sight. Downtown Angel Grove was an inferno. It was worse than when Ivan had unleashed his ecto-morphicons on the city.

Katherine clung to Billy as she fought back tears.

"Those people," she whispered sadly. Billy hugged her close to him.

"Serpentera is aiming for Angel Grove high, and the youth center!" cried Tanya.

"We've got to intercept them and save those people!" called Adam.

Billy nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" he called.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink," called Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow," called Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3- Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4- Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5- Red," called Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 6- Silver," called Billy. The zeo rangers teleported to the high school, while Bulk, Skull, Aisha, Trini, Zack, and Jason remained behind.

"Good luck guys," whispered Jason.

~*~*~*

Just as Serpentera loomed closer to the school and the watching students, the power rangers appeared in front of them. Tengus, Oozemen, Cogs, and Divatox's Piranhitrons appeared.

"You guys take care of the welcoming committee, while I accept Zedd's invitation," Billy said.

"Be careful!" Kat said.

"I will," he replied to her gently.

"I call on the power of the silver Pegasus!" Billy called. The magnificent zord flew gracefully through the sky. With a flash of silver, Billy teleported into the cockpit of his zord.

The rest of the rangers began to fight the hoards of minions. They found these new Piranhitrons particularly difficult to defeat.

Billy circled Serpentera, letting Zedd know he was ready for a rematch.

"So Billy wants to play? Fire all missiles at the silver ranger!" Zedd ordered. Billy did his best to dodge the missiles, but a few made contact. Billy fired a thunderbolt at Serpentera. The giant beast shook, but remained almost untouched.

"Damn, I'll bet Ivan has charged that thing with his ooze," Billy said.

Zedd laughed maniacally, as Serpentera continued to fire missiles at the Pegasus zord.

The rest of the rangers were being overwhelmed by the mass quantities of monsters.

"There's to many of them!" Kat yelled.

"We can't keep this up!" Rocky yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, at the power chamber, Zordon and Alpha received some welcome visitors.

"Rangers of Aquitar! How nice to see you!" Alpha greeted.

"Hello Alpha. We have come to assist the rangers. We have heard that they are under a vicious attack by many forces of evil. You remember Tideus, Corcus, Cestro, Aurico, and myself. This is Cestria, our pink Aquitian ranger," Delphine introduced.

"I am honored to meet you," she said.

"AS ARE WE. BUT OUR RANGERS ARE IN GREAT PERIL. BILLY IS FIGHTING SERPENTERA IN HIS ZORD, WHILE THE OTHERS ARE TRYING TO FEND OFF THE NUMEROUS MINIONS," Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon, we have also brought something that will aid the rangers in their fight. Recently on an expedition, Cestro recovered the zeo element gems from the Neptunian Sea. The gems each possess an element of nature, and will also equip each ranger with a more powerful zord," Delphine explained.

"THE ZEO GEMS, I THOUGHT THEY WERE LOST FOREVER. I WILL PULL THE RANGERS FROM THE BATTLE LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GIVE THEM THE GEMS," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon, we will assist them in this battle," said Delphine.

"THANK YOU AQUITIAN RANGERS," Zordon replied. The rangers were teleported to the power chamber. They were about to protest, but then saw the Aquitian rangers. They removed their helmets.

"Zordon, things are getting really hectic out there. We have to get back out there," Billy insisted as they all removed their helmets.

"YES RANGERS, YOU WILL RETURN TO THE BATTLE MOMENTARILY. BUT FIRST, THE AQUITIAN RANGERS WISH TO GIVE YOU THE ZEO ELEMENT GEMS. THESE POWERFUL GEMS WILL GIVE EACH OF YOU AN ELEMENT OF NATURE, AS WELL AS A NEW ZORD," Zordon said.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Look Zeddy! Those rotten rangers retreated!" Rita screeched.

"Yes! Victory will be ours!" Zedd yelled.

"Those two are really annoying," Divatox told Ivan.

"Yea, I wish they'd shut up," he replied.

~*~*~*~*~*

Delphine opened the case and approached Katherine first.

"All of you will your zeonizers into sight," Delphine said. They did as she said.

Delphine placed an oval shaped gem of rose quartz into Katherine's zeonizer. Powerful pink winds surrounded her.

"Katherine, you have the element of wind. Your zord is the graceful dove," Delphine told her.

"Thank you Delphine," Katherine said. Delphine nodded and moved to Tanya.

She placed a double oval shaped pearl into Tanya's zeonizer.

"Tanya, you hold the solar element. The power of the sun will aid you,"

The brilliant condor will be your zord. Tanya nodded her thanks.

She placed a triangle shaped sapphire in Rocky's zeonizer.

"Rocky, you hold the element of water. The powerful shark zord will come to your aid," she said. Rocky smiled and nodded.

She placed a rectangle shaped emerald in Adam's zeonizer.

"Adam, you hold the element of earth. The powerful Mountain Lion will be your zord," she said. Adam nodded with a smile.

She placed a star shaped ruby in Tommy's zeonizer.

"Tommy, you hold the element of fire. The powerful Dragon will be your zord," she said. He nodded and she moved to Billy.

She placed a wing shaped piece of silver in Billy's zeonizer.

"Billy, your element is still thunder. And Pegasus will remain your zord. But the silver gem will bring a vast upgrade to the capabilities of your powers and zord. With the silver gem, you will be able to launch violent storms at the enemy," she finished. Billy nodded.

"We humbly thank you Aquitian rangers," Billy said. The others nodded.

"It is our pleasure rangers of earth," Cestro replied.

"Ready guys," Billy said. They nodded.

"Back into action!" Billy called as the teleported back to the battle scene.

"It's Morphin Time!" called Delphine. The Aquitian rangers morphed and joined the others on the battlefield.

"Zeo rangers! You take care of the monsters! Let us handle Serpentera!" Aurico said. Billy nodded.

The Aquitian rangers called on the Shogun zords. Cestria and Delphine piloted the white one, while the others piloted their own respective colors.

~*~*~*~*~*

"ZEDD! Those brats are back! And they brought the fish rangers!" yelled Rita.

"No matter Rita. The Aquitian rangers can't remain on earth long," Zedd replied. Rita just growled, knowing that it was not in their best interest to underestimate a power ranger.

~*~*~*~*~*

Billy began plowing through the mass of monsters. Each punch or kick he made had an electric charge to it. This was similar for the other rangers as well. Tanya's connected with burning heat, Rocky's with a splash, Tommy's with flames, Adam with seismic waves, and Katherine with wind. In no time, the six zeo rangers beat the minions.

"These powers rock!" yelled Rocky.

"Yea, what a difference," said Tanya.

"Let's help the Aqutian rangers with Serpentera," said Billy.

"I was hoping for a nice test drive!" Tommy cheered.

"Let's call 'em!" called Rocky.

"Power of Wind! Pink Dove zord power up!" called Kat. The graceful dove flew out of the clouds to meet its pilot.

"Power of Sun! Yellow Condor zord power up!" Tanya called. The condor flew out of the sun and toward Tanya.

"Power of Water! Blue Shark zord power up!" Rocky called. The shark emerged from the depths of the ocean and rolled onto the land.

"Power of Earth! Green Mountain Lion power up!" Adam called. The Mountain Lion descended from the mountains to meet its waiting pilot.

"Power of Fire! Red Dragon zord(not to be confused with _the_ dragonzord) power up!" Tommy called. The dragon emerged from a volcano and quickly made its way to its caller.

"Power of Thunder! Silver Pegasus power up!" Billy called. Billy's reenergized zord came at his call.

"Pink Tornado Cloud!" called Kat as the Dove zord created a swirling tornado. It distracted Serpentera and pushed it away from the Shogun megazord, which was taking a beating.

Rocky attached the razor sharp shark teeth to Serpentera's tail. Serpentera lashed its tail, taking Rocky for a ride.

"Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!" Rocky yelled.

"Solar beam!" called Tanya. The Condor opened its mouth a launched a powerful solar beam into the torso of Serpentera. It made a slight breach in the stomach of the serpent.

"Keep it up guys!" called Billy.

Adam pounded the ground with the Mountain Lion and shook Serpentera violently.

"Time for a fire blast!" Tommy called as he fired a line of flames that scorched the mechanical beast.

"Silver Thunder Crash!" called Billy as Pegasus electrocuted Serpentera. This time Ivan's ooze was penetrated by the thunder and scorched.

"Guys, let's bring them together and kick Zedd back to the moon where he belongs!" called Billy.

"Right!" the others called.

"We need zeo gem megazord power!" they all called simultaneously.

The Green Mountain Lion transformed to form the pelvis and lower torso. The red dragon and blue shark zords folded into the legs. The condor wings became arms, while the torso of and tail of the bird formed the neck and chest. The Dove zord became the head and the sixth battle helmet became the primary helmet for the megazord. The megazord's legs fit into Pegasus' holders and the magnificent megazord took flight. It was armed with the reenergized thunder lance. The rangers took to the cockpit and readied for battle. They raised the lance to the sky and began to draw the power for their ultimate attack. The lance drew power from the wind, the sun, the ocean, the earth, the volcano, and the thunder clouds. The rangers held up their right arms and called out in unison.

"Power of wind, sun, water, earth, fire, and thunder! Hi yah!" they called as they made a swiping motion with their arms. The powerful attack made Serpentera begin to violently combust.

~*~*~*~*

Rita screamed.

"Zeddy! This place is gonna blow! Blast those power pukes!" she screeched.

"Time to evacuate, everyone back to the moon palace!" Zedd yelled. Each villain used their own mean of teleportation and left the unsalvageable Serpentera. Zedd's face appeared to the rangers in the sky.

"You may have won this battle rangers! But I will win the war! Enjoy your victory, for it will be short-lived!" Zedd screamed as he vanished. The rangers whooped and cheered. The twelve rangers teleported back to the power chamber for debriefing.

"You guys! That was awesome!" yelled Zack. The rangers demorphed and greeted their friends.

"Thanks, but we couldn't have done it without the Aquitian rangers," said Billy.

"It was our pleasure," Cestria replied with a warm smile. A smile Kat could have sworn was directed toward Billy. But the pink zeo ranger knew she was probably being paranoid. The rangers turned to Zordon.

"GOOD WORK RANGERS. I WANT YOU TO ALL GO HOME AND REST. I'M SURE ZEDD WILL NOT WAIT LONG BEFORE LAUNCHING ANOTHER ATTACK," Zordon informed.

"Zordon, how are we going to prevent another attack on the city like the one Zedd performed this morning?" Katherine wondered.

"WE CANNOT DO MUCH I'M AFRAID RANGERS. HOWEVER, I WILL BE TRACKING ANY SIGNAL THAT COMES FROM THE MOON. WE MUST DO OUR BEST TO INSURE THAT NO MORE LIVES ARE LOST," Zordon said. Rangers and non-rangers nodded.

"Our tracking technology even exceeds that of Eltarian technology. Billy, perhaps you could accompany us to Aquitar to learn of this technology," Cestria suggested. Kat bit her tongue. She knew Billy would never go for that.

"Um...as helpful as that technology would be, I can't leave the earth. Zedd would attack the minute I do," Billy said.

"Cestria and I can come tomorrow after we are rehydrated. We can work on a higher security system here in the power chamber," Cestro said.

"That would be great," Billy said. The Aquitian rangers departed for Aquitar, while the others departed for some R&R time at the youth center.

The girls watched as the guys sparred. Kat sighed.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Tanya asked. Kat looked at her best friends.

"Well, I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but was I the only one who noticed that little pass Cestria made at Billy?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yea, I caught that," Aisha replied.

"Honey, you shouldn't worry. You're Billy's only radio station," said Tanya. Kat giggled at Tanya's example.

"Billy is the most loyal person I have ever known. And besides Cestria is like half fish. Billy used to have a strong phobia of fish. And even though he's over the phobia, I don't think you have to worry about him having a love interest in one," Trini said.

"I know, but she was really smart and beautiful. I certainly can't compete with her brains," Kat interjected.

"Katherine, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Aisha replied.

Katherine nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*

Billy and Adam finished their spar. The swatted their skin with towels and clasped hands in a friendly hand shake.

"I think I'm gonna call it a day," said Billy.

"Yea me too. I think you need to talk to Katherine though," Adam said. Trini had just briefed him.

"Huh?" asked Billy in confusion.

"Come on Billy, the pink Aquitian ranger showed quite an interest in you," Adam said. Billy chuckled slightly.

"Kat's the only one for me," he replied.

"Then go tell her that," he said as he patted Billy's shoulder. Billy nodded and approached Kat. He kissed her cheek.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled. The girls smiled and nodded as the couple left the juice bar.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat walked hand in hand through the park.

"Billy, I know I overreacted about Cestria. I'm sorry, I feel so stupid," Kat said.

"No, it's okay. I just want you to know that I love only you. I was actually kind of flattered. You looked like you wanted to bite her head off. I've never had someone care about me that much before. I love you Kat," he said.

"I love you too Billy," she replied. Billy took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. A few minutes later, they finally broke the series of lengthy kisses.

"Tomorrow, I am going to work with Cestro and Cestria on a security device, but I don't want to spend the whole night there," Billy said.

Kat wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh you bet I'll be coming to drag your cute butt out of the power chamber. No more late nights with machinery and computers. You are reserved for me at night," she replied in a sultry voice. Billy blushed slightly, which only made Kat grin wider. The happy couple spent the rest of the evening under the stars enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the rangers were still at the juice bar, and had a hard time ignoring some of the conversation that was happening between students.

"I can't believe they are blaming the power rangers," said Tanya in astonishment.

"Damn it! We would've stopped it if we could have," Rocky said angrily, but without attracting attention. Aisha clasped his shoulder comfortingly and he calmed down.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get through this," said Tommy.

"Yea, and not everyone is blaming the power rangers. Mostly just dumb jerks like Shawn," Bulk mentioned.

"Yea, strangely enough, he doesn't seem to like you guys a lot. And he definitely doesn't like the power rangers," Skull said.

"Yea, Shawn has never liked any of us," said Adam.

"Well, I say we all go home and get some rest. It's been a long day," Trini suggested. The others agreed, and they parted ways for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*

"As usual, your stupid plans failed pathetically!" Rita yelled. Zedd groaned.

"Will you be quiet Rita!" Zedd growled.

"I'll be quiet when you defeat the power brats!" she yelled back.

"Patience Rita. We will defeat those brats. The power rangers think that today was low, but they haven't seen anything yet," Zedd muttered.

"What are you going on about?" Rita yelled.

"What would you say if I said I plan on forcing the rangers to reveal their identities?" Zedd asked.

"Well, they would lose their powers, but knowing Zordon, he probably has a fail safe for that rule. In this case, he would allow the rangers to keep the power. So what would we gain from that?" asked Divatox.

"Oh I am planning on Zordon allowing them to keep the power. If I can't physically destroy them, then maybe I need to destroy them personally first. The rangers would have no peace. People would either love or hate them. I will destroy their lives, and they will soon fall to me," Zedd explained.

"That's brilliant Z! When do we start?" asked Ooze.

"In good time Ivan. We'll give those punks about a week or so of the last normalcy they will ever have!" Zedd growled. Evil laughter and cackles filled the barren space of the moon.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. But I do own the zeo element gems and the zords. They are my creations. Please ask if you'd like to use them.

AN: Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 7 for your enjoyment. Please review and tell me what you think!

Silver Hope: The Revised Edition

Chapter 7

The next day, Billy arrived at the power chamber to work with Cestro and Cestria.

"Good morning Billy," Cestria greeted.

"Morning," Billy replied.

They worked through the day and were able to successfully improve the security system and tracking devices.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a day," Billy said.

"Yes, Cestria and I need to return to Aquitar," Cestro said.

"Thanks for all your help," Billy said.

"It is our pleasure," Cestro replied.

"Billy why don't you come to Aquitar for the evening. I would love to show you around our planet," Cestria said. Billy winced.

"Cestria, I don't want to hurt you, I don't return your feelings. I love Katherine," Billy told her. Cestria lowered her head in humiliation.

"We can still be friends, right?" Billy asked.

Cestria forced a smile and nodded.

Just then Katherine teleported in.

"How did things go?" Kat asked.

"Great, the power chamber has new tracking devices, and a better security system," Billy said.

"That's wonderful," Kat replied as she kissed his cheek. Jealousy flashed in Cestria's eyes, but went unnoticed by the others around her.

The Aquitians left, and Billy and Kat teleported to the youth center.

At the youth center, the gang was chowing down.

"Hey guys, you could have waited for us," Billy said.

"Yea, Rocky's going to eat everything," Kat mentioned. Rocky wrinkled his nose at her.

"Dwon worry ruys, we orered or you," Rocky said with his mouth full.

Aisha rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's horrible manners.

"He said that we ordered for you," she translated. Billy and Kat sat down and ate with everyone else.

Later on that night, Billy and Kat set off through the park, and towards Katherine's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Zeddy, how are we going to get the power brats to reveal their identities?" Rita asked her husband.

"First we capture the pink ranger, and then negotiate," Zedd replied with an evil glint.

"But Kitty Kat always has her boyfriend protecting her," Divatox mentioned.

"I have come up with a new creation that can get the job done," Mondo said.

"And what is that?" Zedd asked.

"I have taken the liberty of combining your Tengu warriors with my cog technology. Behold, the Tengucogs," Mondo introduced. The Tengus were now mechanical and far more dangerous than they ever had been. Each equipped with the strength of five Tengu warriors.

"Brilliant Mondo," Ivan complimented.

"The pink and silver rangers are together in the park! How perfect!" Rita cackled.

"All right, Tengucogs, go down to the park, capture the pink ranger, and bring her to me. Go with them Rito," Zedd ordered.

"Aye yi captain," Rito replied as he disappeared with the Tengucogs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Billy and Kat walked hand in hand through the park. Kat leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Well, I heard some kids talking today. They're blaming the power rangers for what happened," Katherine said.

Billy frowned, as he thought about their recently tarnished reputation.

"I know Kat, but you know it wasn't our fault," Billy said.

"I know, but it still bothers me sometimes," Kat replied.

Suddenly, Rito appeared with an army of strange looking birds.

"What are they?" Kat asked.

"Meet our new friends: The Tengucogs. Tengucogs attack!" Rito ordered.

"Let's not take any chances! It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink-Power of Wind!" Katherine called.

"Zeo Ranger 6, Silver-Power of Thunder!" Billy called.

"Stay close, we don't know what these things can do yet," Billy said.

"Right," Kat replied.

Billy back flipped and kicked one of the Tengucogs square in the stomach. The Tengucog stumbled back a bit, but was virtually unfazed.

"Man, these things are strong," Billy said. As he said that he heard Katherine scream. Billy turned his head, only to see Katherine being restrained by several of the Tengucogs.

"Hang on Kat! Silver Thunder Lance!" he called. He began to fight his way through the Tengucogs, and towards Katherine. But the Tengucogs were almost too strong for his lance.

"Katherine! Call you metallic armor!" Billy called to her.

Kat struggled, but couldn't break free.

"Billy! I can't!" she cried.

"Silver Metallic Armor, power up!" Billy called. He was able to do a little better against the monsters, and was getting closer to reaching Kat.

Suddenly, three Tengucogs came out of nowhere and toppled Billy to the ground. They pinned his arms and legs down, and kept him from moving.

"Good job guys. You're coming with us little kitty," Rito said.

"No! Billy!" Katherine yelled. Billy struggled.

"Kat!" he called. But it was too late, Rito disappeared with Katherine. A few seconds after they left, the Tengucogs that had been holding him disappeared also.

"No!" he yelled as he pounded his fists into the ground.

"Damn you Zedd!" he yelled before he teleported to the command center.

Billy summoned everyone to the power chamber. Tommy, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Bulk, Skull, Aisha, Trini, Jason, and Zack teleported in. Billy met them, and immediately they knew Katherine's absence meant trouble.

"Billy, what's going on? Where's Kat?" Tanya asked.

"Kat and I were attacked in the park. They have these new creatures. They're like a cross between a Tengu and a cog. They are incredibly strong. I had to call my metallic armor just to keep on my feet. I tried to get to her, but they came down with the purpose to capture her," Billy said. Tanya put a hand on his shoulder.

"We know you tried your best Billy. We'll get her back," Tanya reassured him.

"Yea, I wonder what Zedd is up to now?" Tommy wondered.

"I'm glad you asked that red ranger," said a familiar voice. Everyone froze in their places and turned to the viewing screen.

"Greeting rangers, I believe I have something of yours," Zedd told them. Zedd pulled on a chain and brought Katherine into view. The chain was around her neck and arms. Billy stepped forward.

"Let her go Zedd!" he yelled.

"Oh, I will be happy to William. But you and the rangers must cooperate, or something terrible might happen to our lovely Katherine," Zedd replied.

"What do you want?" Billy asked flatly.

"I am going to tell the people of Angel Grove to gather in the park by the fountain. The same place your mayor honored the fish rangers. I am going to tell them that the day they have finally been waiting for has arrived. Tomorrow night at 6 pm, the power rangers will reveal their identities to the world.

"What the hell makes you think we're going to that?" Billy asked.

"I'm not finished yet. I will bring Katherine, and after all of you have revealed your identities, Katherine is free to go. But Billy, if you try to rescue her before you reveal your identities, the last thing that she will see is her blood spraying across your face," Zedd told them as he held the sharp end of his staff to Katherine's neck. Kat whimpered.

"Billy, don't do it," she cried.

"You will be quiet, pink ranger," Zedd growled as he pushed her to the ground. Fire flashed in Billy's eyes.

"We'll be there tomorrow Zedd. But if you harm her, you'll pay," Billy promised. Zedd laughed and the viewing screen went dark.

"Zordon, will we lose the powers when we reveal our identities? Is that why Zedd is doing this?" Adam asked.

"Usually that would be the nature of the power. But I have feared that Zedd would do something like this. You will not lose your powers tomorrow rangers. However, I believe Zedd knows this. He is doing this to hurt you personally. Your lives will never be the same," Zordon said. The rangers lowered their heads, knowing that he was right.

"Don't worry guys, it's going to be tough, but we're here for you guys," Skull said. Bulk and the other non-rangers nodded.

"And I'm here for you too," said a familiar female voice. Tommy felt his heart flutter. He whirled around and was met with a pair of brown doe eyes.

"Kimberly! What are you doing here?!" Tommy asked.

"I heard how people have been blaming the rangers for recent deaths. It made me realize what's really important to me. Gymnastics aren't as important to me as you guys are," Kimberly said.

"You moved back?" Rocky asked.

"Yep, I'm here to stay!" Kimberly said as she gave Tommy a kiss. Trini, Jason, and Zack all hugged her. They were followed by two bear hugs from Rocky and Adam. Aisha hugged her next, as she was very excited to have her "sister" back.

"I know we haven't met Kimberly, but I have heard so much about you. I'm Tanya and it's nice to finally meet you," Tanya said.

"It's nice to meet you too Tanya, I'm sure we're gonna be great friends.

Next came Billy.

"It's great to have you home," Billy said. Kimberly saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to get her back," she told him. Billy smiled and nodded.

They decided to go to the youth center, and try to relax. The others sat and chatted, while Billy moped around. He felt absolutely helpless. He was trying to take his frustrations out on the punching bag, but he just ended up getting more upset.

"He's going to break that bag if he's not careful," Rocky said.

"Poor Billy, he really loves her," Kimberly said as she watched him.

"Yea," Tommy replied. It was at that moment, Zedd's broadcast made it's debut. The rangers watched, trying not to gauge reaction.

People around them were getting excited. Ernie watched the group carefully. He had suspected them for a while and he decided he would approach them about it. If nothing else, he could offer them a safe haven.

Many left the juice bar after the broadcast, and Ernie approached the group.

"Guys, I want you to know, that if you need a place to go after tomorrow night, you can all come here. I won't tell anyone," Ernie said. They all stared blankly at Ernie.

"How did you know Ernie?" Billy asked. Ernie smiled.

"I have suspected you guys for a while now. And I can tell something's up by the way you were beating up the punching bag," Ernie said.

Billy looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Zedd has Katherine, and he's forcing us to reveal our identities. If we don't, he's going to kill her," Billy said with anger.

"Man, I'm sorry guys. But I want you to know that I'm on your side," Ernie said as he got up and went back behind the bar.

The next day came quickly. The rangers morphed at the power chamber and teleported to the city fountain. They found that Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Rito, Master Vile, Divatox, and Ivan Ooze were already there with Katherine. She was morphed and restrained by two Tengucogs. Almost the entire town, and several TV stations were there as well.

"There they are!" people began chanting.

"We're here Zedd," Billy announced.

"Wonderful. Ladies and gentlemen, let's start with the pink ranger!" Zedd called as he raised his power staff. He jolted Katherine with it and caused her to demorph.

"Why don't you tell them your name?" Zedd told her. Katherine looked up. She heard many gasps, probably from people at school.

"Katherine Hillard," she said.

"Now the rest of you, remove your helmets, and state your names. Once you do, Katherine is free," Zedd told them.

Tanya took a deep breath and removed her helmet.

"Tanya Sloan," she said.

Rocky removed his helmet next.

"Rocky Desantos," he said.

Adam was next.

"Adam Park," he said.

Tommy was next.

"Tommy Oliver," he said.

Billy was last.

"Billy Cranston. Now let her go Zedd!" Billy said.

"Yes Billy, you can have your precious pink ranger back," Zedd said as the Tengucogs released her. Katherine ran to Billy, and he wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Billy smiled at her.

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad you're okay," Billy said.

"Did you think you were going to get off that easily power rangers?" Zedd asked.

"You got what you wanted Zedd. The world knows who we are. Now why don't you just leave," Billy said.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun. Tengucogs attack!" Zedd called.

The Tengucogs started after them.

"Kat morph! Back to action!" Billy called.

With that, the rangers' helmets were replaced.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink-Power of Wind!" Kat called as she morphed.

"Metallic Armor power up!" they all called. Their armor now glistened with the power of the armor and the fight began.

Adam kicked one of the Tengucogs in the abdomen. The Tengucog stumbled back, but then punched Adam in the chest. Sparks flew and Adam fell back.

"Man, these things are wicked," Adam said. Rocky was tossed beside Adam. Adam helped his best friend up.

"No kidding," Rocky groaned.

"Hey Rocky, you up for a double whammy?" Adam asked.

"Always," Rocky replied. Rocky and Adam delivered a double whammy to the Tengucog's head and shorted it out.

"One down, about 29 more to go," Rocky said sarcastically.

Tommy used the zeo five power sword to aid him. He delivered some powerful swipes, but the Tengucogs kept coming back.

"These things don't know when to quit. A limping Tanya joined him.

"Tanya, you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. There's too many Tommy. What are we going to do?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know Tanya," Tommy replied.

"Billy, we can't keep this up," Kat said.

"Guys! We need to call our element weapons!" Billy said.

The others nodded and prepared to receive their new weapons.

"Pink Wind Saber!" Kat called.

"Yellow Solar Daggers!" Tanya called.

"Blue Aqua Canon!" Rocky called.

"Green Earth Axe!" Adam called.

"Red Fire Sword!" Tommy called.

"Silver Thunder Lance!" Billy called.

With the element weapons, the rangers were able to put the Tengucogs out of commission. But Zedd wasn't done for the day. Suddenly, Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito became large.

"Great, that's just what we need right now," Rocky said.

"Let's call em guys!" Billy said.

"Power of Wind! Pink Dove zord, power up!" Katherine called.

"Power of Sun! Yellow Condor zord, power up!" Tanya called.

"Power of Water! Blue Shark zord, power up!" Rocky called.

"Power of Earth! Green Mountain Lion zord, power up!" Adam called.

"Power of Fire! Red Dragon zord, power up!" Tommy called.

"Power of Thunder!" Silver Pegasus zord, power up!" Billy called.

They formed the zeo gem megazord and faced off against the three, large foes. Scorpina struck the megazord with her stinger. Sparks flew, and the megazord stumbled.

"Guys, I've got the zeo megazord on the way. I was able to use it on remote, like the ninja megazord," Billy said.

"That's great!" Tommy said.

Soon, the zeo megazord joined the battle, and they were fairing a little better.

Between the zeo battle helmets, and the elemental attacks, the rangers were able to send the evil trio packing.

"Let's get back to the power chamber guys," Billy said. They nodded and teleported away. They weren't quite ready to face everyone yet.

Their friends greeted them.

"RANGERS, I KNOW THE TIMES AHEAD ARE BOUND TO BE TRYING. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM PROUD OF ALL OF YOU. THINGS WILL BE TOUGH, BUT I HAVE FAITH THAT YOU WILL ALL COME THROUGH IT OKAY," Zordon told his charges.

"Thank you Zordon," Billy replied.

Kimberly walked up and hugged Katherine.

"Kimberly? You're back?" Katherine asked.

"Yea, and I'm glad you're okay. Billy was beating the stuffing out of Ernie's poor punching bag at the youth center," Kimberly told her.

Billy blushed, as Kat smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Guys, we just talked to Ernie, and he invited your parents to the youth center. He's holding a private get together if you guys want to," Bulk said.

"Yea, we need to see our parents," Adam said. The others nodded as they all left the power chamber.

The rangers, former, and current, talked with their parents, telling them the story.

"Billy, I want you to know that I'm proud of you, and your mother would have been also," Peter Cranston told his son.

"Thanks dad," Billy said as he gave his dad a hug. Kat approached Billy.

"Dad, I want you to meet Katherine, my girlfriend," Billy introduced. Kat shook Peter's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cranston," Kat said.

"Please call me Peter. And it is wonderful to meet you as well Katherine. I can see why Billy fights so hard," Peter said. Kat blushed shyly. It was then that Kat's parents came over. Kat introduced her parents to Billy and his father.

The rangers' parents accepted it and were for the most part, proud of their children.

"Man, school is really going to suck tomorrow," Rocky grimaced.

"I envy you Billy," Tanya said. The others agreed.

"I'll meet you guys after school. We're going to have to really stick together through all this," Billy said. They all agreed and left for their homes.

Billy drove Katherine home. They shared a good night kiss, before Kat went inside. Billy drove off for his house, deep in thought. Tomorrow would quite possibly be one of the hardest days of their lives.

AN: Hope you liked it! On to chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. *Sigh* I only wish I did.

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here's is chapter 8 for your enjoyment! Please read and review! Thank you.

Silver Hope: The Revised Edition

Chapter 8

Katherine looked at her reflection in the mirror. Today was going to be one of the hardest days of their lives. She was glad she had Billy. She wasn't sure if she could get through it without him.

She heard Billy honk the horn. She took a deep breath and left the house. She got into Billy's car and kissed him.

"Ready?" Billy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. Billy drove off for school. That particular day happened to be a half day, and classes would be over at noon. Billy kissed her and told her that he would meet her at her locker after classes were over.

The stares of people bore into their backs. Each ranger was extremely uncomfortable the whole day. Not too many people actually talked to them. They only starred and then whispered unheard things to their friends.

Even though classes were only for a half of a day, the end couldn't have come soon enough.

Kat put her books in her locker and sighed wearily. The gang approached her locker, where they were all meeting Billy.

"Hey guys," Kat said. They all exchanged greetings. But each had a similar weary look.

"Well, well, if it isn't the power rangers," Sean said sarcastically.

The five rangers, five former rangers, Bulk, and Skull cringed.

"What do you want Sean?" Adam asked irritably.

"Who would have thought that you guys are the power rangers. A lot of people don't like you," Sean said.

"Being a power ranger isn't all fun and games," Kat replied.

"Yea, I've seen you guys out there. Is there ever a fight where you don't need the silver ranger to save you?" Sean asked. Kat was taken aback.

"People seem to think that the pink ranger is a liability," Sean said.

"Get out of here Sean," Rocky said.

"Can't you stand up for yourself Kat? Or do you need Billy for that too?" Sean asked

"There's more to being a power ranger than knowing how to fight," Billy said as he approached the group.

"There must be, otherwise Kat couldn't be a power ranger," Sean replied sarcastically.

"That's enough," Billy almost growled.

"Poor pink ranger, everyone's picking on her. But don't worry, the silver ranger will save her," Sean said.

"Kat is a valuable part of the team. Each of us is strong individually, but we each have our strengths and weaknesses. But I know one thing, I get mad when one of my teammates is harassed. Just remember, when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. And all of us might be more than you can handle," Billy said as he and the others left school for the day.

"All right Billy! You really told that jerk!" Rocky cheered. Kat smiled and hugged him.

"Yea, Sean needed to be told to take a hike!" Tanya said.

"You handled that nicely Billy," Tommy commented.

"Yea, well I hope he and everyone else will just leave us alone," Billy replied.

"Yea, we hope so too," Kimberly replied. The gang entered Ernie's juice bar. Ernie had smoothies and snacks ready for them.

"I thought you guys could use these," Ernie said as he set them down.

"Thanks Ernie, you're the best," Rocky told him.

"How you guys holding up?" Ernie asked.

"I think we're going to be okay Ernie," Billy replied.

"You guys always have a place here," Ernie told them as he went behind the bar again.

"Thanks Ernie," Tommy replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cestria immersed herself in her work. She had to get him out of her head. But no matter what she did, the image of the handsome, human genius haunted her thoughts. He was her ideal. He had intelligence to rival an Aquitian, if not surpass it. And he was handsome, gentle, caring, and kind. His warm smile flashed itself in her mind. But then it was followed by the image of Katherine kissing his cheek. Cestria scowled deeply as she thought of the pink zeo ranger that held Billy's heart. She wanted to wrap her hands around that sweet neck and squeeze.

Cestro entered the lab, and saw the scowl on his teammates' face. He sighed heavily. He couldn't get through to Cestria, but maybe Delphine could. I think this is what they would call "girl business." Cestro left to get Delphine.

A few minutes later, Delphine entered the lab and approached Cestria.

"You are quite taken by William, are you not?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I love him Delphine, but he loves someone else. What does she have that I don't?" Cestria wondered angrily. Delphine set her hand on Cestria's shoulder.

"You know a relationship with him could never work. You cannot remain on earth, and our environment is inhospitable to humans as well," Delphine explained.

"I suppose you are right," Cestria relented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tommy and Kimberly walked together by the lake. The last time they had been there together, was when Kimberly's power coin had been stolen.

"You don't know how great it is to have you back," Tommy told her.

"You don't know how great it is to be back," Kimberly replied.

"So what about gymnastics?" Tommy asked.

"I am still going to train. But I'm never leaving my friends again," Kimberly replied.

"That's good to hear," Tommy said with a smile.

"Things sure have changed though. I never thought red was your color, but you look pretty good in it," Kimberly said.

"Thanks, I love you Kimberly Ann Hart," Tommy said.

"I love you too Tommy Oliver," Kimberly replied as the their lips met in a passionate kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rocky and Aisha drove away from Trini's house. They had just dropped off Adam and Trini. Rocky glanced over at her. She was so beautiful.

'What could she see in a goof ball like me?' he wondered to himself. Aisha caught his glance and gave him a heart-melting smile.

"Do you want to stop in the park?" Rocky asked.

"Sure," Aisha smiled.

Rocky parked his car and they stepped out. They joined hands and walked toward a near by bench. They sat down. Rocky turned to her. He wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. But the words refused to form in his mouth.

Aisha saw him struggling, and decided to end his pain.

"Rocky, since you're too chicken to say it, I will. I love you Rocky Desantos," she said with a smile. Rocky's breath was caught in his throat.

"You...love me? Aisha, do you have idea how long I've waited to hear that?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know, but I have been waiting a lifetime to hear it from you, and you still haven't given me that pleasure," Aisha replied.

"Oh Aisha, I'm madly in love with you. How's that for ya?" Rocky asked.

"That's good. Now, if you don't kiss me, I'm going to have to hurt you," Aisha said as they drew closer.

"You can hurt me all you want," Rocky said seductively.

"You are a bad boy Rockford David Desantos," Aisha replied.

"Yea, and you love it," Rocky said.

"Damn right," she whispered as captured his lips in a heated kiss. Both were lit on fire with love as they continued to express the love they had for each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trini and Adam broke the passionate kiss. Adam flushed red and Trini smiled at him warmly.

"Wow," Adam uttered.

"I agree," Trini replied.

"It's getting late, we should probably call it a night," Adam said.

"Yea, I had a lot of fun tonight," Trini said.

"Me too Trini, goodnight," Adam replied. They kissed gently again, before Trini turned to open the door.

"Good night Trini," Adam said.

"Good night, my frog prince," Trini replied as she went inside her house. Adam's heart fluttered as he walked home with a goofy grin on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Zeddy pie! You're plan was absolutely wonderful! Half of Angel Grove hates those rainbow-colored rejects! Let's find a way to bring more misery to those miserable teenagers!" Rita suggested.

"Yes Rita, I think I have just the thing too," Zedd replied.

"What is it Zeddy?" she asked.

"Well it seems a certain pink Aquitian ranger is hung up on Billy," Zedd began.

"I see where you're going! Tell Cestria, if she works for us, she can have the silver ranger. It would just take a tiny little jealousy spell!" Rita said.

"Yes, she already has the jealousy, we just need to turn it into sinister jealousy!" Zedd replied.

"You're forgetting something you dolts!" Divatox yelled.

"Oh, and what is that?" Zedd asked.

"Duh radiator face! She's a fish! They don't last long down on that mud ball you call a planet!" Divatox yelled.

"No matter, we'll just offer to turn her human. That way she will be compatible with Billy," Zedd replied.

Zedd and Rita used their magic and sent a message to the planet Aquitar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katherine sat on the sandy beach, near Ernie's beach cafe. Everyone had gone home, but her and Billy. She watched on as a shirtless Billy swam in the lake. He finished and grabbed his towel, as he sat down beside her.

"What's the matter gorgeous?" he asked.

"I can't help but wonder if Sean is right. Maybe I am a liability to the team. Kim was always a better fighter than I was," Kat said.

"Hey Kat, I don't ever want you to think that. You are an important part of the team. We all are. But there is always going to be jerks like Sean that spend their time putting others down, to make himself feel better. And I don't care what he thinks, because you are the most important thing to me," Billy said.

Kat smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Billy cupped her cheek with his hand and guided her lips to meet his own. Their lips met softly. Billy pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. The tide came in and the waves began to hit the sand around them. They kissed hungrily as the sun set around them. Any worries that haunted them during the day were forgotten, as their only care was for each other at that moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cestria returned to her work after her talk with Delphine. Her talk with Delphine really hadn't doused any of the jealousy she felt. But she knew the white ranger was right. She couldn't last on earth very long. And although Aquitar had oxygen, the environment was very cold. It was not suited for a warm-blooded species. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice startled her.

"Hello Cestria. It's nice to meet you, I'm Lord Zedd and this is my wife, Rita Repulsa," Zedd introduced.

"What do foul creatures like you want from me?" Cestria spat.

"Oh my dear, we have a proposition for you," Zedd replied.

"A proposition?" Cestria questioned.

"Yes deary, we know you have an interest in the one they call Billy Cranston. If you work for us, we'll see to it that Billy is all yours," Rita said.

"But Billy and I are not compatible. I will not last long on earth," Cestria said.

"What would you say if we told you that we could make you human?" Zedd asked.

"It doesn't matter. I took an oath when I became a power ranger. You are evil and I cannot ally myself to you," Cestria replied.

"Well okay, but why don't you take one last glance at Billy," Rita said with an evil glint.

A bubble screen appeared in front of Cestria's face. It was an image of Billy and Katherine kissing intensely. Cestria's blood boiled at the site.

"If you join us, you can wrap your hands around Kitty Kat's neck and squeeze!" Rita screeched.

"Yes, I will take you up on your offer," Cestria said.

Zedd zapped her with his staff. Her eyes glowed red with evil.

"That was just to make sure you are completely on our side," Zedd told her.

"Now, we make you human," Rita said as she raised her staff and zapped the girl. Her Aquitian features melted away and were replaced by human ones.

Cestria smiled evilly once the transformation was complete. She teleported to the moon palace to learn her place in Rita and Zedd's latest plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was memorial weekend. School was out for three whole days. And after that, only a week of school remained until summer vacation. Billy's uncle invited the whole gang up to his mountain lodge. Everyone agreed that getting away from Angel Grove was just what they needed. Billy's uncle sent two of his vans to transport the large group to his lodge.

Billy, Katherine, Adam, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, and Bulk were in the first van, while Tommy, Kimberly, Tanya, Zack, Jason, and Skull were in the second.

Everyone met at Billy's house, Saturday morning at nine. Each came packing a duffle bag, with the exception of Rocky, who came packing a duffle bag and a cooler.

"What's in the cooler?" Adam asked.

"Duh Adam, what do you usually put in a cooler?" Rocky asked.

"Um Rocky, it's only a two-hour drive. And knowing you, you already ate breakfast," Adam said.

"Two hours is long time to go without food ya know," Rocky replied.

"Whatever," Adam replied.

Around ten the vans hit the road.

"You know Rocky, my aunt is a fantastic cook. You might want to save your appetite," Billy said.

"You know I'll be hungry," Rocky replied.

"You never talk about your family much, Billy," Katherine mentioned.

Billy shrugged.

"There's not much to say. My aunt and uncle have run this mountain lodge as long as I can remember. My aunt and my mother were sisters. We used to go up there often before my mother died," Billy said.

"I'm sorry, it's probably hard for you to talk about your mother," Kat said.

"No actually, it feels good to talk about her," Billy replied.

"Well, what was she like?" Kat asked.

"She was great. She was so full of life and energy. She was beautiful and always made me feel like I was special," Billy said.

"You are special Billy," Kat said. Billy smiled at her.

"When she died, I withdrew into a shell. And I really didn't come out of it until I met Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim," Billy said.

"How did she die Billy? If you don't mind telling us?" Aisha asked.

"I remember coming home one day. It was just after I had started kindergarten. I made a picture in school, and wanted to show my mom. I knew that she would have wanted to put it on the refrigerator.

But I came home that afternoon, and saw that my dad was already home. I saw that he had been crying. He sat down and told me that my mother had been in a car accident, and that she had gone to heaven," Billy said.

"We're sorry Billy," Kat said.

"It's okay guys. Thanks for listening to me," Billy said.

"Anytime pal," Bulk replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The arrived at the lodge around noon. Billy's aunt and uncle greeted them.

"Billy, it's good to see you. You've gotten so tall and handsome too," Billy's aunt ranted. Billy blushed at his aunt's antics.

"I'm sure you all need a chance to unwind. Things sound like they've been hectic for you," Alan said

"Yea, they have. Aunt Sarah, Uncle Alan, these are my friends. This Adam, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Tanya, Bulk, Skull, and this is my girlfriend Katherine," Billy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Alan said.

"Why don't you kids put your bags in the cabins, and wash up. Lunch is in fifteen minutes," Sarah said.

"All right, I'm starved!" Rocky said. The others just rolled their eyes.

Once they had settled in, the gang went back up to the main cabin for lunch. They ate the delicious meal, and then went on a nature hike. But while the rangers were having fun, Zedd was hatching his latest scheme.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now Cestria, you know what to do," Zedd told her.

"Yes master," Cestria bowed as she teleported away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cestria appeared in human form with the tengucogs to aid her.

The rangers jumped back, as they were startled by them.

"Uncle Alan, Aunt Sarah, get back!" Billy called. They did so, as did the non-rangers.

"Who are you?" Billy asked the girl.

"Oh Billy, I'm hurt. Don't you recognize me? I guess you wouldn't, since I used to be an Aquitian," Cestria said.

"Cestria?" Billy asked.

"You are a smart boy," Cestria replied.

"Why are you with the Tengucogs?" Billy asked.

"Because I work for Zedd now," she replied.

"But why?" Billy asked.

"Zedd and I have a little bargain. I help him destroy the power rangers, he gives me you as my compensation," Cestria said.

"It'll never happen!" Kat yelled.

"You'll be my first victim Kitty Kat! Pink Aquitian Ranger Power!" Cestria yelled.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink, Power of Wind!" Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger 2- Yellow, Power of Sun!" Tanya called.

"Zeo Ranger 3- Blue, Power of Water!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4- Green, Power of Earth!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5- Red, Power of Fire!" Tommy called.

"Zeo Ranger 6- Silver, Power of Thunder!" Billy called.

"Attack Tengucogs!" Cestria called. The rangers began to fight off the Tengucogs, while Cestria put her plan into motion.

"I will capture kitty Kat. And for her freedom, Billy must give himself up to me," Cestria said to herself.

Cestria opened her palm and a bubble appeared.

"I heard to that Kat's hate water!" Cestria called as the bubble expanded and hurled itself towards Katherine. Kat gasped.

"Oh no! Kat!" Billy called as he ran towards her. Billy intercepted the bubble's path. The bubble absorbed him and encased him inside. It then returned to palm size.

"Well, this is an interesting development. I was originally aiming to capture Kat and use her against you Billy. But this has just made my plan less complicated. I have what I want," Cestria said as she zapped him and forced him to demorph.

"Let him go!" Kat yelled.

"Sorry kitten, it's time for me to be going. Lord Zedd will be quite pleased with me. But here's a little token of my appreciation.

"Aquitian Hurricane Blast!" she called as she released the attack on the rangers. The rangers were blown back and thrown to the ground by the stormy attack. Cestria laughed as she teleported away with Billy in tow.

Kat and the others stood up after the attack subsided.

"NO! This can't be happening! We've got to get him back!" Kat yelled.

"Don't worry Kat, we will," Adam said.

"Sarah, Alan, thank you for your hospitality, but we need to get to our power chamber," Tommy said.

"Yes, of course. Please bring back our nephew," Sarah said sadly.

"Count on it," Rocky replied as he, the other rangers, non-rangers, Bulk and Skull teleported to the power chamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Billy struggled to break the chains that bound him.

"Save your energy, you can't break them," Cestria said as she approached him.

"Let me go!" Billy growled.

"No, I'm sorry Billy, you belong to me now," Cestria said as she began tracing the lines on his bare chest.

"I don't love you Cestria, I never will," Billy spat.

"Don't worry, you'll learn," Cestria replied as she forced her lips onto his. Billy struggled, but the neck brace held his head still.

Cestria broke the heated kiss and stepped away from him.

"Don't worry, I'll return later, and we'll have some fun," Cestria said as she left the dungeon for Lord Zedd's throne room.

"Excellent work Cestria, things are going better than we had originally planned," Zedd complimented.

"Thank you master, is there anything else you wish for me to do right now?" Cestria asked.

"No, you may go play with your toy," Zedd said with an amused tone.

Cestria smiled evilly.

"Yes master," Cestria replied as she left for the dungeon.

AN: Thanks for reading! Chapters 9 and 10 will be out soon. Please review! Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I don't know why I bother typing this, because you already know that I don't own it.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 9! Don't forget to review!

Silver Hope: The Revised Edition

Chapter 9

Kat paced wildly.

"Alpha, is there any way you can lock onto Billy?" Kat asked.

I'm trying Katherine, but it's very difficult. He is trapped in one of Zedd's dark dimensions, and I'm afraid that it is beyond our reach," Alpha reported.

"Calm down Kat," Adam said.

"CALM DOWN! My Billy is trapped in one of Zedd's dark dimensions with that Aquitian, who wants him for reasons I'd rather not think about, and you're telling me to calm down!" Kat yelled. Adam slinked away with hunched shoulders.

Kim and Trini put their hands on her shoulders.

"Time for damage control," Kim said. Aisha and Tanya followed as Kim and Trini took Kat to a room to get her to calm down.

"Wow, I've never seen Kat like this," Rocky commented.

"Yea, we really need to get Billy back," Tommy said.

"Yea, for his and our health," Adam replied in a thin tone.

"RANGERS, IT IS TIME TO CONTACT THE AQUITIAN RANGERS," Zordon said. They nodded as Alpha opened a communication channel with Aquitar.

Billy pulled on the chains, but couldn't break the iron. Cestria had his zeonizers, and he was sure that he was in a dimension beyond the reach of the power chamber. Billy cringed as Cestria entered his cell.

"Zedd is going to make a bargain with the rangers. He is going to give you back if the rangers agree to give him their zeo crystals. But of course Zedd has no intention of letting you go," Cestria said.

"The rangers will never give up the zeo crystal. As their leader, I will order them not to," Billy retorted.

"Oh you won't have much say. Zedd has a perfect plan," Cestria replied.

"It doesn't matter. Zedd's plans always have failed, and they always will fail," Billy replied.

"You are deliciously cute when you're angry," Cestria said as she began running her fingers through his hair. The feel of her fingers sent cold chills up his spine.

Delphine, and the rest of the Aquitian rangers arrived at the power chamber.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Tommy said.

"Of course Tommy. We are very distraught about Cestria and her actions. We will assist you in saving Billy," Delphine said.

"We didn't know that she would go to such lengths. We knew she was in love with Billy, but we did not think that she would go as far as to work for Lord Zedd," Cestro replied.

"Oh gee, I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me," an eerie voice said with a chuckle. Katherine and the others turned abruptly to the viewing screen. Bulk and Skull nearly choked at the site of the villain.

"What's the matter boys?" Zedd taunted.

"What do you want Zedd?" Tommy demanded.

"Well, I think I have something you might want back," Zedd replied as he pulled Billy into view.

"Billy!" Kat called.

"I'm okay Kat," Billy reassured her.

"I have a deal to strike with you rangers. Hand over your zeo crystals, and Billy goes free," Zedd told them.

"As your leader, I order you not to," Billy replied.

"Be quiet!" Zedd snapped.

"Tommy, we have to. For Billy," Kat said.

"Don't do it guys!" Billy warned.

"Will you shut up!" Zedd yelled at him, as he swiped him across the face with the sharp end of his staff, drawing blood from his lip.

"Well, what will it be?" Zedd asked. Tommy turned away from Zedd. He was afraid of what would happen to Billy if they didn't give up the zeo crystal. But he also knew that Rita and Zedd had no intention of giving Billy back. He could see it in Billy's eyes. He decided that he had to go with the wild card and hope for the best. He just hoped that Katherine could handle his decision. Tommy turned back to the screen.

"Sorry Zedd, no deal," Tommy replied.

"Tommy! What are you talking about? We have to get Billy back!" Katherine screamed.

"Trust him Kat. He knows what he's doing," Billy said.

"Oh he does? Rito, Goldar, get in here!" Zedd called.

Rito and Goldar came at Zedd's beckon.

"Rito, Goldar, please give Billy's friends a taste of what he will endure if they refuse to hand over the zeo crystal," Zedd ordered.

"With pleasure," Goldar replied.

Goldar began hitting Billy, while Rito used his eye lasers to stun Billy.

Billy gritted his teeth in pain. Small yelps of anguish escaped his mouth, despite his efforts not to give them that satisfaction. Rito swiped Billy across the chest, leaving a fairly deep laceration. Blood spilled to the surface, but did not seep.

"Noooo! Stop!" Kat cried as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I'll let you think about your decision, and I will give you a chance to reconsider in three hours. If you refuse to hand over the zeo crystals, Rito and Goldar will kill your silver ranger right before your eyes," Zedd told them as the viewing screen.

"What were you thinking Tommy! They're going to kill Billy!" Kat yelled, as she clenched her fists and flailed at him. Tommy easily caught her fists and held her down.

"Katherine, you need to calm down. If we give up the zeo crystal, we will play right into Zedd's hands. Do you really think that he's going to release Billy even if we do give up the crystals? No, and Billy knows that. We have to figure out a way to surprise Zedd and get Billy out of there. And we have to do it within the next three hours," Tommy explained.

"Three hours from now is dusk," Adam mentioned.

"Cestro, is there anything you can do?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, but you will need to take me to Billy's lab," Cestro said.

"Are you thinking of using the portal com?" Tommy asked.

"Yes I am, and only one person can go," Cestro said.

"I will go," Katherine said with determination.

"I can't let you do that Kat. Billy wouldn't want that. I am acting leader, and it's my responsibility," Tommy replied sternly.

"Damn it Tommy! I said I am going! I know that palace and those dimensions like the back of my hand! And Billy is _my _responsibility! I'm not a weak little girl. Please, I need to do this," Kat said. Tommy sighed heavily.

"All right Kat, you go. Let's get Billy's lab," Tommy said.

"Yes, I can bring it back here. There is adequate space in the power chamber for me to set it up. That way there will be no interference from Rita and Zedd," Cestro said.

"Okay, let's make this inconspicuous. Adam, you slip into Billy's lab. You know what to get," Tommy said. Adam nodded and teleported out in a stream of green.

Rito and Goldar threw Billy in the cell. They didn't bother chaining him up, since he was having trouble moving. Cestria entered behind them.

"It pained me to see them hurt you Billy. You're stubbornness is what causes you pain," Cestria said.

"Well then I'm going to be in a hell of a lot of pain, since everyone always tells me that I have a stubborn streak a mile long," Billy replied.

"It doesn't have to be like this Billy. All you have to do is say you love me, and all the pain will end," Cestria said.

"I love Katherine, and I always will," Billy replied. Cestria scowled and stomped out of the cell.

She stomped into Zedd's throne room.

"What's wrong my evil little fishy? Aren't you having fun with your little wolfy boy?" Rita asked. Zedd rolled his head. Why did Rita have that habit of calling the rangers by animal pet names? It was really annoying.

"Billy refuses to forget about her. If I can't have him, than neither will she," Cestria said darkly.

"All right, the portal com is ready. You will only have a half hour to get Billy before the portal closes," Cestro explained. Kat nodded. She took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

When she arrived, she found herself in Billy's cell. She had to hand it to Cestro, he had great aim. She saw Billy sitting up against the wall in the corner. She tiptoed over to him and knelt down. She caressed his cheek with her hand, and he opened his eyes at her touch. His vision was blury at first, but slowly they focused on her.

"Hi gorgeous. You sure are a sight for sore eyes," he replied weakly.

"Let's get you out of here," Kat said as she helped him up.

"Not so fast kitten," Cestria said as she entered the cell.

"Cestria!" Kat said.

"That's right kitty. You two aren't going anywhere. Pink Aquitian Ranger power!" Cestria called. Kat stepped in front of Billy. She willed her zeonizers into sight.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink, Power of Wind," Kat called.

Cestria charged at Katherine. Kat did a high kick and kicked her in the chest. Cestria stumbled back, but then attacked Kat with furious punches. Kat blocked as best she could, but a few of the blows were landed.

"Pink Wind Saber!" Kat called as a sleek saber appeared in her hands. Kat swiped the saber, which created gusts of wind. She blew the pink Aquitian ranger back and then slashed her across the chest, creating sparks. Cestria collapsed to the ground in pain. Kat approached her and seized Billy's zeonizers that she had been keeping.

"Did you honestly think that you could steal my man and get away with it? I don't think so. If I were you, I would consider joining the right side again. It's not too late, the Aquitians will take you back," Kat said.

"Never! I will haunt you and Billy for the rest of your lives! You won this battle, but many will follow this one. That is a promise," Cestria said as she disappeared.

Kat helped Billy up and together they stepped through the portal.

Cestria stomped into Zedd's throne room.

"What happened?" Rita yelled.

"Katherine came. We fought, and she got a good shot at me. Then she took Billy with her through a portal," Cestria reported.

"Those stupid brats! Zeddy! Our plans are ruined!" Rita yelled.

"Yes I know Rita. You don't have to scream in my ear!" Zedd yelled back.

"Calm down kiddies. While you have been fighting, I have completed my project," Ooze said.

"And what project is that?" Zedd asked.

"My new ecto-morphicons. I've rebuilt Scorpitron, and Hornitron and upgraded them. And I've built two new ones. Behold, the dreaded Tranitron and Cobratron," Ooze presented. Before them stood the revamped Scorpitron and Hornitron. Then next to those were the new ones. The Tranitron was modeled after a Tarantula, and the Cobratron was modeled after a cobra.

"The rangers will never be able to handle all these babies at once!" Rita exclaimed.

"Yes, the destruction of the power rangers is here! Finally, we will be rid of those meddlesome brats!" Zedd hollered.

"Ingenious Ivan," Divatox complimented.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Ooze replied.

Billy and Kat arrived back at the power chamber. The others greeted them.

"Come on Billy, let's get you to the med room," Trini said.

"I'm all right guys, just a few bruises," Billy said.

"You call that nasty gash across your chest a bruise? That's one hell of a bruise," Kimberly replied.

"It's just a scratch," Billy replied with a shrug as the girls forced him into the med room.

They cleaned Billy's wounds and then decided to go to Ernie's to blow off some steam.

"Haven't seen you guys for a couple days. Where have you been?" Ernie asked.

"Well, we were at my aunt and uncle's mountain lodge, but Zedd decided to interrupt us, and I ended up spending the weekend in one of Zedd's lovely dark dimensions," Billy replied.

"That would explain those nasty bruises you have. How bout something to eat?" Ernie asked.

"You read my mind," Billy replied.

"Mine too!" Rocky replied.

"I have been looking everywhere for you two! Where have you been?" Lt. Stone asked Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull began to stutter.

"They've been with us sir," Tommy said.

"Yea, Bulk and Skull really saved us one time," Billy said. Bulk and Skull smiled and saluted Lt. Stone. He saluted back and went on with his business.

"Thanks guys," Bulk said.

"Of course, that's what friends are for," Tanya replied.

Kat laid her head on Billy's shoulder, and he hugged her close.

"I didn't get to thank you for saving me today," Billy said with a smile.

"Well, you're always saving me. Besides, it's like I told Cestria, No one steals my man and gets away with it," Kat replied with a smile.

"So I'm yours?" Billy asked playfully.

"Yep, all mine," Kat replied as she pressed her forehead to his.

Their lips met softly and they cuddled together, not wanting to let each other go.

"Cestria, take the Tengucogs down to distract the rangers, while I prepare the ecto-morphicons," Ivan ordered. Cestria nodded and morphed. She teleported directly to the youth center and began attacking people in the parking lot. The rangers heard the screams from inside, and went to investigate.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink, Power of Wind!" Katherine called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow, Power of Sun!" Tanya called.

"Zeo Ranger 3- Blue, Power of Water!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4- Green, Power of Earth!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5- Red, Power of Fire!" Tommy called.

"Zeo Ranger 6- Silver, Power of Thunder!" Billy called.

"Metallic Armor power up!" The rangers called as their metallic armor was engaged.

The rangers began fighting the hoards of Tengucogs. While the rangers were distracted by this, Ivan readied his ecto-morphicons.

"Blue Aqua Canon!" Rocky called as he began firing water attacks at the Tengucogs, which was causing them to short out.

"Take that suckers!" Rocky yelled.

"Red Fire Sword!" Tommy called. Tommy turned the Tengucogs into burning heaps at his feet.

"These guys will never learn," Tommy said as he shook his head.

**__**

"Yellow Solar Daggers!" Tanya called. She held them up to the sun. The daggers began to glow. Tanya aimed the glow at the Tengucogs. The beams of light bounced off the daggers and hit the Tengucogs. The light blinded them and they collided with each other and clumsily smashed together.

"Take that metal heads!" Tanya said victoriously.

"Pink Wind Saber!" Kat called. She blew the Tengucogs back with the gusts of wind created by the saber. Then she finished them by swiping them across their chests.

"You thought pink was weak. I guess I proved you wrong," Kat said.

"Green Earth Axe!" Adam called.

"Hi yah!" Adam said as he plunged the axe into the ground. This caused the ground under the Tengucogs to shake and crumble. The Tengucogs were thrown off their feet. They landed broken and dismantled.

"Gotta love these element weapons!" Adam said.

"Silver Thunder Lance!" Billy called. He twirled the lance like an expert and then held it up in the air. The lance drew thunder from the sky. When Billy felt that their was enough, he thrusted the thunder power towards the cogs and shorted out their systems.

"Zedd's going to have to better than that!" Billy said.

The rangers regrouped. They heard a clapping and turned to see who it was. They saw Cestria and Ivan Ooze.

"Wonderful performance kids," Ivan said.

"What do you want Ivan?" Billy asked.

"I would like to introduce you to my ecto-morphicons. Scorpitron and Hornitron you've been acquainted with before. But I would like you to meet my newest creations-Tranitron and Cobratron," Ivan said. All the rangers audibly gasped as they saw the towering monsters.

People began to scream at the site and run for cover.

"Don't just stand there! You're the power rangers! Do something!" People began calling out.

"Let's call the zords guys! I'll call out the zeo megazord on remote once I'm in Pegasus," Billy said.

"Right!" the others called.

"Pink Dove Zord!" Kat called.

"Yellow Condor Zord!" Tanya called.

"Blue Shark Zord!" Rocky called.

"Green Mountain Lion Zord!" Adam called.

"Red Dragon Zord!" Tommy called.

"Silver Pegasus Zord!" Billy called. Billy called out the zeo megazord, which began to fight Hornitron.

Adam and Tommy took on Scorpitron. Rocky and Tanya attacked Tranitron. And Billy and Kat took on Cobratron.

But the ecto-morphicons proved to be incredibly powerful. The zords were already experiencing major damage, while the ecto-morphicons were barely winded.

"Man, they're getting creamed out there!" Zack exclaimed.

"There's got to be something we can do to help! I just can't stand here!" Jason yelled. Trini stared intently, deep in thought.

"Trini? What are you thinking about?" Kim asked.

"I think I know of a way we can help," Trini said.

"What is it?" Aisha asked.

"Zordon, do you think that the zeo gems would be capable of re-energizing the dino power coins without straining the gem zords?" Trini asked.

"YES TRINI. NORMALLY, I WOULD NOT ALLOW THIS, BUT WE DO NOT HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE. ALPHA, PLEASE BEGIN RE-ENERGIZING THE DINO POWER COINS," Zordon said.

"But Zordon, we don't have zords," Zack said.

"Oh yes we do. We have the Shogun Zords. And we also have the Thunder Zords," Trini said.

"Wait a minute. The Thunder Zords were destroyed when we fought Rito for the first time," Aisha said.

"Yes, but since I have been back, Billy and I have started working on the repairs. They're good as new. Jason and Zack can control the Thunder Megazord and you, Kim and me can control the Shogun megazord!" Trini said.

"You realize that if this works, we're going to have to find a white ranger," Jason said with a smile. The others nodded and smiled.

"All right rangers, the power coins are restored to full power," Alpha said.

"Good luck guys," Skull said.

"Thank Skull," Kim replied.

"You can have yellow Trini. You were the original yellow ranger," Aisha said.

"Are you sure Aisha?" Trini asked.

"Of course. Besides, I'll match Rocky," Aisha said with a smile.

"All right guys, It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Aisha called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.

The rangers flipped into action.

"Let's call the Thunder Zords and then the Shogun Zords!" Jason said.

"Right!" the others called.

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power!" Kim called.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power!" Aisha called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power!" Trini called.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power!" Jason called.

"We need Shogun Zord Power now!" they all called simultaneously.

Cobratron wrapped it's tail around the dove zord and began

crushing it.

"Kat! Bail out now!" Billy called. Kat did so and landed on the ground.

"Hang on, I'm teleporting you into Pegasus," Billy said. Kat disappeared in

stream of pink and materialized next to Billy in Pegasus' cockpit. Cobratron began to swipe at Pegasus. Billy maneuvered the zord

out of the monster's trajectory. Kat shot missiles at the Cobratron. They

impacted, but did little damage. Suddenly, Kat stopped and stared

straight ahead. Billy caught her line of sight and looked on as the Shogun

Megazord engaged in a battle with the Cobratron.

"Billy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kat asked.

"Yea, and look over here, it's the Thunder Megazord!" Billy exclaimed.

"Hey guys! We're back in action!" Kimberly said over the intercom.

"But how!" Adam asked.

"It's a long story, but we'll tell you guys all about it after we win!" Trini said.

"Ok guys, form the zeo gem Megazord! I'm going to combine with the

Shogun Megazord!" Billy said.

"Can you do that Billy?" Trini asked.

"Yea, it's designed to combine with it," Billy replied.

"Ok Billy, Zack and I are going to call Titanus. But we don't have the

Tigerzord!" Jason relayed.

"Ok, Tommy, the others can handle the zeo gem megazord. Teleport to

the power chamber and get the Tigerzord. We're going to need the

Ultra Thunder Megazord.

"You got it Bill," Tommy replied as he teleported out.

"Where the hell did those five come from!" Zedd yelled.

"Relax Zeddy baby! My babies can handle those rainbow colored

rejects. Zedd shot him a skeptical glance. He wasn't too sure. Tommy

had left the battlefield, and would surely be back. But with what was the

question.

"Rito, Goldar, take the Tengucogs and the Ooze men down to the park

and begin an attack. That will force half the rangers to abandon their

zords," Ivan ordered. Rito and Goldar obeyed and teleported down to

earth.

The alarm in the power chamber began to go off.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"RITO AND GOLDAR ARE ATTACKING IN THE PARK! YOU MUST GO, I WILL

SEND SOME OF THE OTHER RANGERS," Zordon said.

Tommy nodded and teleported to the park.

"Well, if it isn't Tommy," Rito greeted.

"Save it bone breath, let's get this done," Tommy replied. Kimberly,

Tanya, Zack, and Rocky teleported down to help.

"Billy, we can't keep this up! The zeo megazord is critical! Trini

called.

"Billy, the Thunder Megazord is taking pot shots! I don't know how much

longer I can hold it together!" Jason said.

"Guys, I hate to say this, but we're going to have to bail out and regroup!" Billy said.

Suddenly, Scorpitron caught the hovering Pegasus. It drove it's tail into

the zord and began draining it's energy.

Kat and Billy held each other as sparks began to fly everywhere.

"Billy, Kat! Get out of there!" Jason called.

Billy wrapped his arm around Kat's waist and used his flight power to get

them out of the zord. Scorpitron drained Pegasus and then dropped the

lifeless zord.

"Billy, what are we going to do?" Kat asked.

"I don't know Kat," Billy said.

"Surrender power rangers, and I will spare you," Ooze said as his face

appeared in the sky.

"Forget it Ivan!" Billy yelled.

Ivan laughed and zapped all the rangers to another dimension.

The eleven rangers, Bulk, Skull, Sean, and some other kids from

school found themselves on what appeared to be a tropical island.

The rangers had been forced de-morphed. They all stood up and looked

around them.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm not sure," Billy replied.

"We've got to find a way out of here before Ivan destroys Angel Grove,"

Tommy said.

"Yea, well if you losers would have defeated him in the first place, then

we wouldn't be here," Sean said.

"Maybe if you weren't so close to the battlefield, you wouldn't be here,

and that would have made things easier for us," Kat spat.

"Guys, let's not fight. We need to find a way out of whatever this is,"

Tanya replied.

"We should get going guys," Jason replied.

The others nodded and began to hike farther into the island.

AN: Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 10. Thanks for reading and

please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Yep, it's really true. Saban owns

Power rangers. So don't sue me. I don't have much.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews.

Silver Hope: The Revised Edition

Chapter 10

The monsters demolished the downtown area. People cried out,

but the rangers were no where in site. Angel Grove was reduced to an

inferno. And now the creatures were moving on to the rest of the world.

"Where in the world are we?" Kat asked.

"This place looks very familiar," Billy said.

"You're right, it does," Tommy answered. Suddenly, it hit Billy.

"Guys! We're on Phaedos!" Billy exclaimed.

"But why would Ivan send us to Phaedos. It doesn't make sense," Adam

replied.

"Phaedos is where the Ninjetti powers came from, right?" Kat asked.

"Yea, and where I found the silver ranger powers also," Billy replied.

"What the hell is Phaedos?" Sean yelled obnoxiously.

Billy rolled his eyes.

"Phaedos is a planet light years from Earth. But it's a planet of good. If

Ivan sent us here, then something must be wrong," Billy said.

"Let's find Dulcea," Rocky said.

"Who's Dulcea?" Bulk asked.

"Master warrior of this planet and guardian of the Ninjetti powers," Billy

explained.

With that, the rangers and company began their long hike through the

Neola jungle.

"This is such a beautiful planet," Kat said as she and Billy hiked

through the jungle hand in hand.

"Yea it is. I just can't help but have a bad feeling," Billy said.

"I know, I hope your instincts are wrong, but they usually aren't," Kat

replied. Billy gave her a half smile and pecked her on the lips.

She pulled and struggled with the chains that bound her. But it was

no use. She was a prisoner on her own planet. Captured by one of the

most evil beings in the universe. Dulcea, master warrior of the planet

Phaedos was at the mercy of Ivan Ooze.

"How are you Dulcea?" Ivan asked as he approached her.

"You will not be allowed to get away with this Ooze!" she yelled. Ivan

only laughed.

"You should be getting some company soon. Cestria, why don't you pay

a visit to the power brats. Take some of my new creations with you.

Make sure you bring the silver ranger to me, and another ranger as well,"

Ivan ordered.

"As you wish Ivan," Cestria replied.

An army of creatures lined up. They dripped with ooze. They were

upright, but had six fury arms and two legs. They had glowing red eyes,

fangs, and resembled a spider.

Cestria and the minions teleported to their destination.

They finally made it through the Neola Jungle, and they reached the

ocean and were taking a short rest before hiking up the foothills to the

ruins of the Ninjetti temple, where they would find Dulcea.

Katherine watched as the giant waves crashed on the rocks below.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her midsection and warm

lips kiss her neck and shoulder.

Kat turned her head, and her lips met his in a passionate kiss. They broke

the kiss and went to join the others. It was time to get going.

Suddenly, Cestria appeared.

Kat growled as her eyes bored into her rival and worst enemy.

"Hello rangers," Cestria said.

"What do you want?" Kat yelled.

"Oh Kat, I want a lot of things, such as the person that stands next to you.

And eventually I will have all of that, but for now I am just helping Ivan

with his latest plan to destroy you all," Cestria replied.

"That's nice fish girl, but we don't have time. We're on our way to see

Dulcea," Aisha said.

"Oh Dulcea, that's nice. Too bad Ivan has taken her prisoner, and the

Ninjetti ruins belong to him," Cestria said.

The rangers audibly gasped.

"So he sent you to annoy us," Billy said. Cestria glared.

"No, he sent me to destroy you," Cestria replied.

"So why haven't you morphed?" Billy asked. Cestria went quiet. She

knew what the genius was getting at.

"You can't, can you? You were able to use the powers because you

supposedly under a spell. But now the spell has faded, and because you

choose to be evil, the powers have rejected your body," Billy explained.

Cestria scowled.

"Very good William, but it really doesn't matter. I have powers now that

are far greater than those of a ranger. And now I'd like to introduce you

to Ivan's new creations," Cestria said.

Suddenly, about twenty spider-like creatures appeared around her.

"Meet the Arachnids," Cestria said as the creatures began to attack.

"Bulk, Skull, and Sean, stay back!" Billy ordered.

"I don't take orders from you Cranston!" Sean yelled.

"Just do it Sean!" Billy yelled as he began to fight the oncoming

creatures. But of course, Sean didn't listen.

Unfortunately, the monsters were incredibly strong and were

defeating the rangers.

"they're too strong!" Tanya called.

"Re group guys!" Jason called.

They all managed to do so.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Aisha called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink, Power of Wind," Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow, Power of Sun," Tanya called.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue, Power of Water," Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green, Power of Earth," Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red, Power of Fire," Tommy called.

"Zeo Ranger 6-Silver, Power of Thunder," Billy called.

The rangers began to fair better, but the creatures were still

relentless.

Adam drop kicked one and sent it sprawling to the ground. He

delivered a blow to the chest, but was grabbed from behind and hurled

to the ground.

Kimberly used her power bow and hit several with arrows. But this

only stunned them, and Kim found herself using her gymnastics skills to

evade their attacks.

Katherine used her wind energy to keep the attackers at bay.

Suddenly, she spotted Sean being ruthlessly attacked by one that he had

attempted to fight. Personally, she thought he deserved it, but as a

ranger, it was her duty to help him.

Kat jumped into the air and landed a smart kick on the creatures

head. Sean just stared at her.

"You can tell everyone that you were saved by the pink ranger," Kat said

as she ran off to continue helping the others.

Jason fought the monsters with his power sword. Ivan had ordered

this particular creature to bring a prisoner. The creature caught Jason off

guard and covered him with a sticky webbed substance. And in a flash,

Jason and the creature were gone.

Billy fought the creatures with his lance, but was unaware that

Cestria was approaching him. She used her magic that had been given

to her by Rita and Zedd, and stunned him with it. Billy fell to his knees in

pain.

"Sorry Billy, I hate hurting you. But Ivan has requested that you join him.

With that, two creatures secured him and they disappeared.

"Billy!" Kat called. Cestria laughed.

"Sorry princess, but Ivan has requested that we capture Billy and one

other. That other just happened to be Jason. Now we must be going,

Later!" Cestria said as she and the remaining creatures disappeared.

"I really hate her!" Kat yelled.

"Calm down Kat. We need to get to the temple ruins. I'm sure that

Ivan's base is around there somewhere," Tommy said.

"Well, let's get going," Zack replied. They all agreed and began hiking up

the foothills.

"Cestria, I must say I am very pleased. Not only have you brought

me the leader of the zeo rangers, but also the leader of the morphin

rangers. Well done," Ivan said.

"Thank you master," Cestria replied.

"I don't know what you're up to Ivan, but you'll never get away with it,"

Billy said as he struggled with his chains.

"Oh but I will. You see I control the Ninjetti temple now. Dulcea is no

longer connected to it. She is powerless. And now there is only one thing keeping me from being invincible. The pure essence of a particular human, who possesses the silver zeo crystal.

You William Cranston will give me ultimate power. Cestria, lock up the other human with Dulcea. It is time to begin draining Billy of the essence that I need," Ivan said.

The remaining rangers and non-rangers finally reached what used

to be the ruins of the Ninjetti temple. In place of this was now a large

palace with Ivan's insignia.

"Whoa! Someone's been doing some redecorating," Aisha said.

"No kidding, this doesn't look good," Adam replied.

"Come on, we have to find Billy and Jason," Kat urged. The others

nodded and approached the palace.

The Arachnids tossed Jason into the cell with Dulcea. Jason

growled and quickly stood up.

"Who are you?" Dulcea asked.

"I'm Jason, you must be Dulcea," Jason said.

"Yes I am. You were the original red ranger, were you not?" Dulcea

asked.

"Yea, and our power coins have recently been reenergized," Jason

explained.

Did they capture you?" Dulcea asked.

"Yea, and Billy too. I don't know what he wants with Billy, but it can't be

good," Jason said.

"Oh no, Ivan must want to gain Billy's essence. If he is allowed to, Ivan

will be invincible, and Billy will die," Dulcea said.

"Then we have to find a way out of here and fast," Jason replied. Dulcea

nodded. Oddly enough, Ivan had forgotten to take Jason's morpher.

Jason morphed and began trying to slice through the bars with his blade

blaster.

Two Arachnids dragged Billy up to the wall, where they chained

him up. Billy struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"Now, if you submit freely Billy, there will be no pain. If you resist, the pain

will be excruciating," Ivan said.

"I would never submit to you Ivan," Billy spat.

"You heroes always want to do things the hard way," Ivan replied.

Rita, Zedd, Rito, Goldar, and Master Vile appeared suddenly.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asked.

"Divatox and the Tengucogs are handling earth. We came for the show!"

Zedd reported.

"Yes, Angel Grove is in ruins! And we couldn't miss the destruction of the

silver ranger!" Rita cackled.

"Been nice knowing ya!" Rito called. Ivan rolled his eyes.

"All right you can stay, but don't mess anything up," Ivan told them as he

turned back to Billy.

Ivan shot an electrical bolt into Billy's chest and began to extract his very

life force. Billy cried out in agony. Never had he experienced something

so painful. Life was being brutally ripped away from him. He resisted,

which increased his pain. But he didn't care. He could not let Ivan gain

his power.

Jason broke through the bars with the blade blaster. He and

Dulcea quietly slipped through and crept through the corridors. They

reached Ivan's throne room, and peaked around the corner. Both

cringed as they witnessed Billy being subjected to Ivan's evil ways.

"Guys, we need to hurry. I have a really bad feeling. Billy's in

trouble," Kat said.

"I'm sure he's fine Kat," Rocky said, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, before them appeared a wolf. Katherine gasped.

"Do not be frightened! I am Lupis, the wolf Ninjetti animal, and Billy's

guardian. Ninjor has sent me, for I must intervene with Ivan's evil plot to

steal Billy's life force. If he succeeds, Ivan will be invincible, and my

young wolf will die," the wolf spoke.

"The feeling I have isn't just a feeling, is it?" Kat asked.

"No young flower it isn't just a feeling. Billy is in grave danger. Follow me,

we must hurry!" he called as he ran off to the palace. The others

followed in hot pursuit.

Billy cried out in pain as he attempted to resist Ivan's draining. He

could feel the life and power leaving his body at an alarming rate. He

couldn't allow Ivan to gain his power. The universe would be doomed if

he was able to gain that much power. Suddenly he heard commotion

around him. The rangers were here. They would stop Ivan, they had to.

"Jason! How'd you get free?" Trini asked.

"Ivan was careless. He seems more interested in Billy and his power,"

Jason replied.

"You are correct. If Ivan gains Billy's power, he will be invincible," Lupis

said.

"Lupis? What are you doing here?" Dulcea asked.

"Ninjor sent me. I am Billy's guardian after all," Lupis replied.

"Come on, we need to stop Ooze head," Rocky said. The rangers rushed

into Ivan's throne room, only to be greeted by the site of Billy being

drained of his very life.

"Billy!" Kat screamed.

"The power brats! Arachnids, attack them!" Ivan ordered. The rangers

began fighting them, while Ivan continued on with his plan. Lupis and

Dulcea slipped by them and approached Ivan.

"I order you to release the young wolf now," Lupis said calmly.

"Well, if it isn't Lupis, the wolf Ninjetti. Sorry pup, but I won't stop until I

have all of this boy's power," Ivan replied. Dulcea beamed Ivan across

the abdomen with her staff. This knocked the wind out of him and sent

him flying into an opposite wall. Kat finished the Arachnid she was

fighting, and quickly rushed to Billy's side.

She brushed the hair out of his face and caressed his cheek.

"Ivan has drained most of his power. But we should be able to restore

some of it,"

A very angry Ivan stood up.

"I have gained enough of his power to defeat you all! Prepare to meet

your doom power rangers of earth!" Ivan yelled as he began to transform

into a superior form made possible by Billy's power. Lightning swirled

around him. His form became less bulky and more equipped for hand to

hand combat.

"Lupis, can you help Billy?" Kat asked.

"He can draw energy from the rest of you. That will revive him and his

powers," Lupis said.

"But Ivan won't allow us regroup. I have to give him my power. It's the

only way," Kat replied.

"No child, it is much too risky. You could endanger your life. I know

William would be in endless pain if something happened to you," Lupis

replied.

"I will have to take that chance. I can't wait for the others to help. Billy

could die before that," Kat said.

"You have much spirit young flower. May the power of the Ninjetti guard

you both," Lupis replied.

Katherine removed her helmet and closed her eye. She concentrated on

bringing her power out. The power left her and entered Billy's body.

A weakened Billy opened his eyes. Kat opened hers and met his with a

passionate gaze.

"Kat? What happened?" Billy asked.

"Ivan drained you of your power. I gave you some of mine, so you should

all right for the time being," Kat replied.

"Why did you do that? You could hurt yourself doing that," Billy said.

"Don't worry about me. Right now, we have to defeat Ivan. He's

become more powerful," Kat said as she broke his chains with her blade

blaster.

Billy stumbled slightly, but then regained his balance.

"Maybe you should rest," Kat said.

"No, I'll be fine," Billy replied.

"Billy, I am Lupis, the wolf Ninjetti. You must be careful. You have been

drained of your life essence and power. If you are not careful, you could

die," Lupis said. Billy nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger 6-Silver, Power of Thunder!" Billy called. Kat put her

helmet on and joined Billy.

Ivan shocked Tommy, Adam, and Trini with a powerful thunderbolt.

The three rangers cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

"You rangers are no match for me!" Ivan yelled.

"Pink Wind Storm" Kat called as she unleashed a powerful wind attack.

"Silver Thunder Clouds Strike!" Billy called as he tossed several crackling

orbs of lightning at Ivan. The attacks struck and stunned him. But

Ivan shook it off.

"I see your up and about Billy. Thanks for the power charge by the way,"

Ivan said.

"It doesn't matter how much power you have. We will still defeat you,"

Billy replied.

"Is that so. How about you and me. One on one. Thunder vs. thunder,"

Ivan suggested.

"Fine by me," Billy replied.

"No Billy! You're too weak, you could die!" Kat said.

"She is right young wolf. It is not a good idea," Lupis said.

"We don't have much of a choice," Billy replied as he approached Ivan.

The silver ranger twirled his lance and rushed at Ivan. Ivan prepared to

block him, but Billy flipped over his head.

"Nice moves silver, but not good enough!" Ivan yelled as he elbowed him

in the stomach. He yelped and fell on his back, but he was quickly on his

feet again. But fatigue was already taking over.

The others watched the intense battle. Suddenly, Tommy's

communicator beeped. Tommy wasted no time answering it.

"This is Tommy, Alpha is that you?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy, I have finally located all of you. I have a lock on your

location,"

Alpha said.

"All right Alpha! Don't forget Dulcea," Tommy said.

"Yes Tommy, teleporting now," Alpha said. With that they all teleported

away in colored streaks.

"NO! Damn that Zordon and his little tin can!" Ivan yelled.

"What now ya purple pinhead!" Rita screeched.

"Stop your chatter. We will return to earth. The rangers can't hide in their

little power chamber forever. And I still have Billy's power," Ivan said. The

villains left the planet Phaedos as well.

The rangers and non-rangers arrived at the power chamber.

"Rangers, I'm so glad you're all right," Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha," Tommy replied.

"Ivan has returned to earth, and he still has Billy's essence," Lupis said.

"THE SILVER ZEO CRYSTAL HAS SUFFERED A MAJOR DRAINAGE. WE MUST

FIND A WAY TO RECHARGE THE CRYSTAL, OR IT WILL PROVE TO BE FATAL

FOR BILLY," Zordon said.

Suddenly, Billy lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"On no, Billy!" Kat said as she knelt down beside him. Fresh tears escaped

her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Lupis approached Billy's form.

"Allow me to take him to Ninjor. We will find a way to restore his power

and life force," Lupis said.

"Please take care of him," Kat sobbed.

"Do not worry young flower. I will not allow him to be taken away from

you. I shall return with him," Lupis said as he disappeared with Billy.

"We need to get out there and attend to those beasts," Adam said.

"Yea, but first we need to find a white ranger. And I know just the

person," Jason said. All attention turned to Jason.

"Dulcea, you are a remarkable warrior. We welcome you to our planet

earth with open arms. Will you please help us defend our planet as the

white ranger?" Jason asked. Dulcea gasped in surprise, but then smiled.

"I would be honored to be a part of such a courageous fighting force. I

accept. Thank you Jason," Dulcea replied as she kissed his cheek. Jason

turned as red as the color of his shirt, while his friends giggled at his

reaction. Alpha presented her with the white power coin.

"We better get out there," Dulcea said. The others nodded.

"Back to action!" Tommy called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Dulcea called.

"Tigerzord!" Dulcea called.

Her uniform was slightly different than the one Tommy had worn. It was

mostly the same except she wore no vest and the uniform had a skirt.

"Okay, you guys take Scorpitron and Taranatron. We'll take Hornitron and

Cobratron. Use the Shogun zords," Tommy said.

"Right," the others answered.

"We need Shogun Zord power now!" Jason and the others called.

"Red Shogun Zord power up!" Jason called.

"Black Shogun Zord power up!" Zack called.

"Blue Shogun Zord power up!" Aisha called.

"Yellow Shogun Zord power up!" Trini called.

"White Shogun Zord power up!" Kim and Dulcea called.

They formed the Shogun Megazord and faced off against the monsters.

But the monsters proved to be more than they could handle.

"Hey Trini, do you think you can do anything with Billy's remote?" Jason

asked.

"Hang on, give me a sec," Trini said as she fiddled with the falcon zord

remote.

"There, that should do it. The Ninja Megazord should be on it's way," Trini

reported.

"We need Zeo Gem Zord power now!" Tommy and the others

called.

"Power of Wind! Pink Dove Zord power up!" Kat called.

"Power of Sun!" Yellow Condor Zord power up!" Tanya called.

"Power of Water!" Blue Shark Zord power up!" Rocky called.

"Power of Earth! Green Mountain Lion Zord power up!" Adam called.

"Power of Fire! Red Dragon Zord power up!" Tommy called.

They formed the Megazord, and Adam adjusted the remote and called

on the Zeo Megazord for back up.

Lupis arrived at Ninjor's temple with Billy.

"Ninjor, we must find a way to revive Billy. Ivan has stolen his essence,"

Lupis said.

"I was afraid of this. We must act quickly or all is lost," Ninjor said. Lupis

nodded and placed Billy on a bed.

Back on earth, the rangers were holding up well. But they weren't

sure how long they could keep it up. The civilian casualty list kept

growing and Ivan's stranglehold on the earth tightened. Things were bad

and the rangers weren't sure if they could win this one or not.

AN: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't see why this is necessary, but here it is. I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 11, hope you enjoy it. And

don't forget to review, I live for reviews.

Silver Hope

Chapter 11

Adam and Trini powered up the Ultra Thunder MegaZord. The TigerZord combined with the Griffin, the Lion, the Firebird, and the Unicorn. The Ultra Thunder MegaZord took on Scorpitron, who was trashing the park.

Adam released the Firebird from the arm. The Firebird took aim and swept through Scorpitron like wildfire. Scorpitron exploded and littered the park with debris.

"That's one monster that won't be bothering us again," Dulcea said.

"Yea , let's hope not," Adam replied.

Tommy and Kimberly opened fire on Hornitron. The massive monster spewed sparks from the damage.

"He can handle the Ninja MegaZord, but he doesn't have a chance

against the Shogun Mega Falcon Zord!" Tommy said.

Tommy fired more missiles, while Kimberly used the fire saber. The business

district in Angel Grove was showered with debris as Hornitron combusted.

"Two down, and two to go!" Kim said.

"Yea, but these others won't be as easy," Tommy replied.

"Those rangers are winning!" Rita screeched.

"They just destroyed Scorpitron and Hornitron!" Zedd yelled.

"Don't worry, the rangers won't win. I am calling back Cobratron and

Taranatron. The rangers will see it as a retreat, but that's not what it will

be," Ivan said.

"That sure what it looks like to me!" Rita ranted.

"Well it's not. When I acquired the powers of the silver rangers, I also

acquired power from the Pegasus zord. I will modify Scorpitron and

Taranatron to use the technologies of the Pegasus. Then the rangers will

fall," Ivan said.

Rocky and Aisha cornered Taranatron with the Ninja Megazord,

along with Tanya and Zack in the Zeo Megazord. Jason and Kat battled

with Cobratron in the Zeo Gem Megazord.

Suddenly, the battle ended abruptly when Taranatron and Cobratron

disappeared.

"What? Where did they go?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep our guards up. Ooze is up to

something," Tommy replied. The others agreed and returned to the

power chamber.

Kat paced through the power chamber nervously. She anxiously

awaited news on Billy.

"Kat, Billy's gonna be okay," Rocky told her.

"I know, I just can't stand not knowing and not being able to help him,"

Kat told them.

"Billy is strong, he's going to be fine," Trini assured her.

"Zordon, could I please teleport to the temple? Just to be there with him.

I promise to come back if there's trouble," Kat asked.

"THOUGH IT IS AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGMENT, I'LL ALLOW IT," Zordon

replied.

He couldn't say no to one of the girls that he considered to be a daughter.

"Thank you Zordon," Kat said with a smile, before teleporting out.

"How are we going to go about recharging the silver crystal?"

Ninjor asked.

"It will never be fully stable again, until Billy's stolen life essence is returned

to him. We can recharge him, but he will be unstable," Lupis said.

"Just like Tommy was with the green coin," Kat said as she approached

them.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Ninjor asked.

"Zordon let me come. I just want to be here with Billy," Kat said.

"You mean you gave Zordon one of those looks, and he couldn't deny

you," Ninjor replied knowingly. Kat smiled and came towards Billy. She

caressed his cheek and kissed his still lips. She gazed at him longingly,

wishing that he would open his bright eyes.

"Do not worry little flower. We will bring him back to you," Lupis said.

Kat nodded and backed away, allowing Ninjor and Lupis to their work.

Lupis and Ninjor used a lightning rod. The rod drew lightning and

sent the energy into the silver crystal. But it wasn't enough.

"The lightning is much too unstable. I'm afraid it won't be enough," Ninjor

said.

"Then, there is only thing to do. I must merge with my charge," Lupis said.

"But doesn't that mean you'll die?" Kat asked.

"In a way it does. But merging with William will give him my powers. I am near my time as it is," Lupis told them.

"We must hurry, Billy doesn't have much time," Ninjor informed.

Meanwhile, the others went to Ernie's. They saw Sean there telling

people about what had happened. Though he carefully omitted the

part where the pink zeo ranger saved him.

Tanya decided she would rectify that.

"Hey Sean, Kat isn't here right now, but I'll be sure to tell her that you

want to thank her in person for saving you from the Arachnids," Tanya

said, and then returned to the table with the other rangers.

The people around Sean rolled their eyes and snickered at him. Sean got

mad and left the juice bar.

"I hope Billy's going to be okay," Adam mentioned.

"We know he's in good hands. We just have to hope for the best," Jason

replied.

Sean stomped out of the youth center. He hated them. All of

them.

"It sounds to me like you could use some help getting back at them," a

voice told him. Sean whirled around and saw a girl. But this was the girl

that had attacked them on that Phaedos place.

"What the hell do you want?" Sean spat.

"Sean, if you join with us, you can have your revenge on the rangers and

everyone else for that matter," Cestria said.

"Join a bunch of aliens?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"No, join the side of evil. The side you belong on," Cestria replied.

"Do I get powers?" Sean asked.

"Of course, it's all part of the deal. Now come on, Zedd and Rita are

waiting," Cestria said. Sean agreed and teleported away with the former

pink Aquitian ranger.

"First, I will pour my essence into the silver crystal. Then, that will

filter through to Billy. He will mostly be revived, but his powers will never

be fully restored until he can regain his stolen life essence. But for the

most part, Billy will be okay after this," Lupis said.

"Lupis, I don't know what to say, except thank you. You're giving your life

for Billy," Kat said.

"Of course young flower. Billy has much to do before his time. My time,

however is here. And I will always be watching over both of you," Lupis

said as he closed his eyes and began to filter his essence into the silver

crystal.

A bright blue glow entered the silver crystal. The colors mixed and

created a mysterious bluish silver color. And the Wolf Lord, Lupis,

disappeared from existence as he merged with his charge. William David

Cranston, silver ranger, and holder of the Pegasus and Wolf powers.

Ivan filtered the powers from the Pegasus zord into Cobratron and

Taranatron. Now they would be unstoppable, and the rangers would

finally be defeated. It was time to launch another attack, while the silver

ranger was still out of commission.

The glow subsided and Billy slowly opened his eyes. Kat rushed to

his side.

"Kat? What's going on?" Billy asked. Ninjor took it upon himself and

explained what Lupis had done to Billy.

"He's gone?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"His power and his spirit live inside you Billy. Use those powers to fight evil.

You two must return to earth. Ivan is unleashing another attack," Ninjor

explained.

"Billy are you sure you feel all right?" Kat asked worriedly.

"I feel fine Kat. Let's take care of Ivan once and for all," Billy replied.

Tommy finished receiving Zordon's message. It was time to go

back into battle.

"It's Morphin Time!" Dulcea called.

"White Tiger!" Dulcea called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Aisha called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow, Power of Sun," Tanya called.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue, Power of Water," Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green, Power of Earth," Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red, Power of Fire," Tommy called.

They formed the Megazords and faced off against Cobratron and

Taranatron.

Cobratron struck The Thunder Megazord with a lightning bolt.

"That was a Pegasus thunderbolt!" Adam cried.

"The Thunder Megazord won't take much more of that," Trini replied.

Cobratron hit the Thunder Megazord again, this time it took off the right

arm of the zord. Sparks spewed wildly and flames sparked. The Thunder

Megazord was on fire.

"Bail out now guys!" Tommy ordered. Adam and Trini joined Rocky and

Aisha in the Ninja Megazord, while Dulcea Jason in the

Zeo Gem Megazord.

Jason and Dulcea fired a wind storm and an aqua blast at the

Taranatron. It stumbled back, but kept coming on strong. It shot a

thunder bolt at the Gem Megazord. Sparks flew from the zord, but it

recovered. Suddenly, the Taranatron was hit with a massive thunderbolt

that was bluish silver in color.

The mechanical monster couldn't handle the strain. Taranatron

exploded in a brilliant display of flames. Jason and Dulcea looked up

and saw the silver Pegasus zord, glowing with a bluish light.

"Billy!" Jason called.

"Yea, it's me Jase. Kat's with me," Billy replied.

"All right Billy! You just destroyed ugly!" Rocky called.

"That's great Billy, but will you and Kat kindly get your butts over here and

help us with this gross serpent!" Kimberly yelled.

Ivan watched on in anger. Those wretched teens had destroyed another

one of his creations. But they would be halted. Ivan changed himself

into a purple blob and descended to earth. He merged with Cobratron,

and prepared to defeat the rangers once and for all.

"Ewww...I really wish he wouldn't do that," Kimberly commented as Ivan

merged with Cobratron.

"I need the zeo crew in the Gem Megazord. Jason, Dulcea, take the

Ninja Megazord. Kim and Zack take the Shogun Megazord. And Aisha

and Trini, take the Zeo Megazord," Billy ordered.

"Right," they all answered. Pegasus docked with the Gem Megazord,

and they waited for Ivan to make a move. They stared each other down

in classic battle stance, before finally launched at him. The Shogun,

Ninja, and Zeo Megazords followed suit, all taking their turns with Ivan. But the zords were not doing well against Ivan's increased power. The Zeo

Gem zord drew the silver lance. They dueled with Ivan, until Billy saw his

chance. With a quick maneuver, Billy sliced the Cobratron's tail off.

Ivan yelped and oozed out of the Cobratron. The Gem Zord destroyed

the Cobratron with a massive lightning bolt. But now, they had to deal

with Ivan face to face.

The rangers exited the zords and approached him.

"I'm in the mood for a duel. How bout it Billy? You and me, one on one,

to the death," Ivan asked.

"Fine with me," Billy replied.

"Billy!" Kat called.

"I'll be fine Kat. I have to do this. It's time to rid ourselves of Ivan once

and for all," Billy replied as he walked closer to Ivan. Billy's ranger suit had

taken on a bluish silver color now. Lupis would help him win this fight.

Ivan raised his staff and Billy raised his lance. The two circled, before

finally launching at each other. Their weapons clashed as both

delivered heavy offenses.

Billy was doing well for a while, but the battle was already taking its toll on him. He began to waver and soon fell to one knee.

"Billy!" Kat called.

The silver ranger found his strength and met Ivan with more furious attacks with his lance. He pressed on, despite knowing how much strain he was putting on his body. If he didn't regain his lost essence, he didn't know if he would make it.

"What's the matter Billy? I see you're weakening. Not even with the

powers of Lupis can you defeat me. I am invincible," Ivan taunted. Billy's

blood boiled as he launched furious punches and kicks at Ivan. He could

feel the rage consume him.

The rage began to blind his attacks and he was losing ground fast. Ivan

knocked Billy to the ground. He became dazed.

Young cub, what are you doing? You are not fighting like a wolf. Your

rage has blinded you. You cannot win that way. You must clear you head.

Search inside yourself and find the wolf. Do it for your friends, your family, and the earth. And most of all, do it for your beautiful flower Lupis' spirit told him.

Kat saw Ivan raise his staff to strike Billy as he was down. She rushed in

and blocked it with her wind saber.

"Kat, wait!" Tommy called, but couldn't stop her.

"Pink Windstorm Attack!" Kat called as she launched the attack. But it

wasn't effective.

"Sorry Kitten, but your attacks are pathetic," Ivan said as he hit her away

with his staff. Kat whimpered and struggled to get back up. Fire burned

in Billy's eyes. Fire of the wolf spirit.

Billy cleared his head and attacked Ivan. His senses were enhanced as

well as his fighting skills. He felt a new wave of energy over come him.

With a swift movement, Billy shoved his lance into Ivan's gut. The monster's breath caught as the pain washed over him. Billy's lance began to extract his stolen essence. He glowed with silver light as what had been stolen from him was returned. The silver ranger pulled his lance out of Ivan.

"Your time is up Ooze. And this time you won't come back to haunt us!"

Billy called, as he drew energy with his lance to build a silver, crackling

orb of energy.

It was one of his compressed atmospheric pressure spheres.

He threw it at Ivan's head, causing it to go down Ivan's throat. The energy sphere exploded inside him and caused him to explode. Ivan Ooze, one of the most evil beings in the universe, was dead. He was defeated by the Power Rangers of Earth.

"Billy! You did it!" Kat called as she leapt into his arms. He hugged

the pink zeo ranger tightly, before they all teleported back to the power

chamber.

"Those horrible rangers just killed Ivan," Divatox reported.

"Oh well, good riddance," Zedd replied. He wasn't really unhappy about

it.

"Yea, it was time for that pinhead to hit the road anyway. Besides, Zeddy

and I have a new plan," Rita replied.

"Oh boy, what horrifically ugly monster are you going to send down there

this time?" Divatox asked sarcastically.

"We are done with monsters for now. We are taking a new approach.

Sean! Cestria! Come in here please," Zedd called.

Sean and Cestria strolled into the throne room.

"You wanted to see us Zedd?" Cestria asked.

"Yes, and welcome Sean. Enjoying your new powers?" Zedd asked.

"Yes very much so," Sean replied with a smirk.

"Cestria, I must say that you have been the most effective in attacking

the rangers. And Sean, your hatred for them will also make you effective.

There are others out there that hate the rangers, isn't there?" Zedd asked.

"Yes, I know many people that hate the power rangers," Sean replied.

"Good. You both will go to earth for your new mission. Gather a group of

humans that wish to have revenge against the rangers. You will be my

new fighting force. The rangers have faced countless monsters, but never

have they faced those of their very own race against them," Zedd told

them.

"Zeddy! You're brilliant!" Rita screeched.

"Yes Zedd, I must compliment you. This plan looks promising," Divatox

said.

"Thank you, I know, I am a genius," Zedd boasted.

"RANGERS, THIS IS TRULY A SPECIAL VICTORY. BUT AS YOU KNOW, IT'S

NOT OVER. I DO NOT THINK ZEDD WILL WASTE MUCH TIME BEFORE

ATTACKING. YOU SHOULD ALL REST AND BE PREPARED FOR ANOTHER

ATTACK SOON," Zordon said.

The rangers decided to all go to Billy's house, since his dad was on one of

his frequent business trips.

They ordered pizzas and watched movies. It was nice to spend time

together, without other people around.

Later on, everyone but Kat had left Billy's for the night.

Kat cuddled with Billy, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms.

Something as simple as that had almost been taken away from them.

Music played softly in the background. Billy and Kat stood up. He pulled

her close to him and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. They

began swaying to music and drowning in the depths of one another's

eyes.

Kat laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe in his strong arms. She

felt herself turn to jelly as he stared down at her with his handsome face.

His bright eyes were filled with love and his smile showed complete

happiness.

Billy stared down at the angel in his arms. He buried his face in her silken

tresses and breathed in her lavender scent. He captured her lips in a

hungry kiss. Kat opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to meet hers.

The kiss deepened as their tongues danced in an ageless rhythm.

They sat down together and continued to kiss passionately. They broke the kiss and cuddled together.

"I love you Billy," Kat whispered.

"I love you too, Kat," Billy whispered back.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms. They knew they still had

many battles ahead of them, but none of that mattered at the moment.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Cestria and Sean assemble

other humans and launch their first attack on the rangers. But they're just

humans. Do they stand a chance against the rangers? Or is it the

rangers that need to be worried? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for

reading and don't forget to review! Now, onto chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, things would be different.

That's why fan fiction exists! Also, I don't own the songs Hope for the

World by The Mighty Raw and Are you Ready? By Devo.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 12, enjoy and please leave

a review! Thanks!

Silver Hope

Chapter 12

Katherine yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She found that she was still

on Billy's couch and thoroughly wrapped in his arms. She pecked him on

the lips. Billy's eyes opened.

"Wow, what a way to wake up," Billy said with a smile. Kat giggled as she

kissed him again.

Summer had just started and they knew it would be one of the best

summer's ever.

The phone rang and Billy picked it up.

"Hello," Billy said into the receiver.

"Hey Bill, what's up?" Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy, not much, just woke up actually.

"Well, why don't you get your swim stuff, and Kat and meet us at Ernie's

beach cafe," Tommy said.

"Sounds great, Kat and I'll meet you there soon," Billy replied.

"Ok, see ya there," Tommy said as he hung up the phone. Billy told Kat

about the plans. He got his stuff and then stopped at Kat's house so she

could get her stuff. After that, they headed for Ernie's summer cafe

on the beach.

"This is great!" Kat said as they got out of Billy's car.

"Yea, let's go," Billy said.

"Hey guys!" Kat called.

"Hey you two!" Aisha called. Billy and Kat joined the others, which

included the whole gang. Even Dulcea, Bulk, and Skull.

"Billy, will you rub some sunscreen on my back for me?" Kat asked

sweetly. Billy blushed, but then gladly obliged. The girls laid out in the

sun, while the boys swam and canoed.

Kat got up to go to get a drink. As she was walking, Billy snuck up behind

her.

Kim saw the prelude of a prank, and attempted to warn Kat.

"Kat, watch out!" Kim called. Kat looked behind her. But it was too late.

Billy swooped her up and began carrying her towards the lake.

"Oh no, Billy, put me down!" Kat told him. Billy only smirked as he ran into

the lake and dropped Kat into the water, soaking her. Billy stood over

her, smirking at the beauty of his handy work. Kat looked up at her

boyfriend with a look in her eyes that said: You better run.

Billy saw the look and bolted off through the sand. Kat was hot on his

heels, determined to get him back. Billy ran, but stopped when he found

four other girls in his path. Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya weren't going to let

him get away. Kat caught up and wrapped her arms around his

shoulders. Billy turned and faced her.

"You are so bad. What am I going to do with you?" Kat asked him. Billy

smirked.

"I don't know, what do you do with bad boys like me?" Billy asked.

"Something like this," Kat replied as she kissed him.

"Remind me to be bad more often," Billy said. Kat smiled and playfully

smacked him in the stomach.

Suddenly, Cestria appeared with seven other people.

"This day was perfect until she showed up," Kat mumbled.

"Why don't you get lost fish girl," Tommy said.

"I just came to introduce Zedd's new fighting force to you," Cestria said.

"You're the new fighting force? What happened? Did Zedd finally run

out of pathetic monsters?" Aisha asked.

"Not quite. Zedd is taking a new approach. I have gathered humans

that hate the power rangers, and Zedd has equipped them with special

powers and enhanced fighting skills. Let me introduce my team," Cestria

began.

"I'm sure you all know Sean. Now onto new members.

This is Jeff and Jessie Baker" Cestria said. Jeff and Jessie were brother

and sister. They wore black leather and looked like bikers.

"Jeff and Jessie hate people in general. They basically joined us for the

power," Cestria said.

"I'm sure you remember Violet, don't you Billy? Things didn't work out for

you guys. She thinks that you didn't give the relationship a chance. And

her sister was killed in an attack recently, so she doesn't like the rangers

much. But she knows that you are reserved for me Billy," Cestria said with

a smirk.

"This young woman is Chloe Carter. Her father was killed in an attack,

and her mother is in a coma because of an attack. She never really has

liked the power rangers, but she wants revenge for her parents," Cestria

said. Chloe was tall, with long dark hair and chocolate eyes.

"This is Kyle Taylor. He's Sean's cousin, and shares his hate for you

rangers," Cestria said. Kyle was taller than Sean, but resembled him.

Cestria came to the last member, whose back had been to them the

whole time. He had a black bandana tied around his head, ninja style.

"And I'm sure you are all familiar with him, especially you Billy," Cestria

said as he turned around. The rangers' eyes widened and they all

gasped.

"Meet Wil Cranston, your clone Billy," Cestria said.

"Hello Billy, I'm back," Wil said with a smirk.

Kat unconsciously grasped Billy's arm tighter as Wil approached her. He

came within inches of her. Billy intervened by standing protectively in

front of her.

"I must say, we have good taste," Wil said as he backed away. Billy

glared at his clone.

"So you've shown us you're scary little group, now why don't you leave,"

Adam said.

"Without a fight? I don't think so," Cestria said, as the members of the

group began to pick their opponents.

"Should we morph?" Kim asked.

"No, we outnumber them. Let's see what we can do before we have to

morph," Billy replied. The others agreed and went into fighting stances.

A hoard of Tengucogs and Arachnids appeared.

Tommy, Dulcea, Trini, Zack, and Tanya went after the Tengucogs and

Arachnids, while the other rangers took on one of Zedd's new fighters.

Jessie faced off against Aisha. Aisha threw a fury of punches at

Jessie, but she blocked every one of them.

"Is that the best you got little girl?" Jessie asked. Fire burned in Aisha's

eyes. She was not a little girl. Aisha delivered a spin kick and knocked

Jessie to the ground. Jessie quickly regained her composure. This battle

was far from over, and Aisha knew it. With monsters, she was never afraid

of hurting them. But these people were human. Even if they did work for

Zedd, they were still human.

Jeff took on Jason. Both were intense fighters. Jason could tell by

his style that Jeff knew how to fight even before joining up with Zedd. Jeff

was able to match Jason blow for blow. No matter what he tried, Jason

couldn't land a blow, but so far Jeff couldn't either.

Kim had known Chloe Carter since grade school. They had been

cheerleaders together, but had a falling out when Chloe and the other

girls chose to exclude Aisha from their club.

"Chloe, why are you doing this?" Kim asked.

"Because of you and your stupid friends, my father is dead. And my

mother may as well be. You could have stopped the attacks!" Chloe

yelled.

"Chloe, we did everything in our power! You should be angry with Zedd!

He killed your father!" Kim yelled.

"No! He's given me power and shown me the side that I'm meant to be

a part of," Chloe said as she punched Kim in the gut. Kim's breath

caught, but she retaliated with a punch to Chloe's jaw. The two girls

continued to fight each other furiously.

Kyle faced off against Rocky. Rocky wasted no time in laying his

best moves on Kyle. But Kyle managed to match Rocky.

"What do you hope to gain by defeating us? This is senseless" Rocky

asked.

"We don't hope to defeat you. We hope to murder you," Kyle replied

coldly.

"Well, you're in for one hell of a fight," Rocky said as he fought more

intensely. He managed to land a few blows, but the fight was still far from

over.

"You won't win this time Adam. Not like you did in the

tournament," Sean said.

"We'll see Sean," Adam replied.

"And after I'll kill you, maybe I'll spare that gorgeous girl of yours," Sean

said evilly. Fire burned in Adam's eyes.

"Stay away from Trini!" Adam growled.

He launched himself at Sean with

burning rage. He would not let them destroy his future, and the earth's

future.

"After I kill you kitten, Billy will finally be mine," Cestria said.

"Billy will NEVER be yours. I want you to get that straight," Kat growled.

"Oh he will be. And until he is, I will haunt you both," Cestria said. Kat

went into fighting stance, but Cestria remained still.

"I'm not going to waste time with fists like the others," Cestria said as pink bolts of power exited her fingers and hit Kat. Kat screamed out in pain.

The pain brought Kat to her knees. Cestria smiled evilly as she watched

Kat agonize in pain.

Billy fought Wil in hand to hand combat. Fighting his own face felt

very odd. His clone knew all his moves and was matching him. Billy

heard Kat cry out and his eyes darted to her position. Wil caught him off

guard and punched him in the chin. Billy fell to the ground. He decided

that it was time.

"Guys regroup!" Billy called.

Tommy, Dulcea, Trini, Zack, and Tanya were able to hold off the

Tengucogs and the Arachnids and regrouped.

"Let's morph guys so we give the others time to morph!" Tommy called.

"Right!" they called.

"White Tiger!" Dulcea called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow, Power of Sun!" called Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red, Power of Fire!" called Tommy.

Dulcea went to help Jason. She faced Jeff, allowing Jason to

regroup with the others.

Tanya took over for Aisha against Jessie, while Trini took over for Kim

against Chloe. Zack took over for Adam and Tommy took over for Rocky.

Jason, Kim, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha regrouped.

"All right guys, it's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim called.

"Triceratops!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason called.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue, Power of Water!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green, Power of Earth!" Adam called.

Billy landed a good kick in Wil's gut. He took the opportunity and

flipped away from him and prepared to morph.

"Power of the Wolf, Power of Pegasus, Silver Ranger Power!" Billy called as

he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Rocky and Adam double-teamed Wil, while Billy went to help Kat.

Kat's vision became blurry as she began to lose consciousness. The

pain was too much. But suddenly, it stopped. She looked up, her vision

becoming clear again. She could see Billy blocking Cestria's power jolts

with his metallic armor.

Cestria growled and ceased her jolts. She regrouped with her team

"Let's show the rangers our costumes," Cestria said. As she said that, they

transformed into ranger-like costumes. Each costume was a solid color

with a black Z on the belt buckles. Each helmet face was shaped like a

half circle.

Cestria's was dark pink, Wil's was midnight blue, Sean's was jade green,

Kyle's was maroon, Chloe's was dark purple, Jeff's was black, and Jessie's

was orange.

Billy helped Kat up.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. It's Morphin Time!

Zeo Ranger 1-Pink, Power of Wind!" Kat called.

"How did they get ranger powers?" Aisha wondered.

"I don't think these powers have anything to do with the morphing grid.

My guess is Zedd just simulated suits for them and gave them powers,"

Billy replied.

The rangers, evil and good, fought each other furiously. But bringing

themselves to destroy these people was not possible. Because they were

people, not monsters like they had faced in the past.

But the rangers would discover that human beings were the worst kind of

monsters.

The battle soon grew to a stalemate and the evil rangers retreated back

to Zedd's palace. The exhausted rangers of good teleported back to the

power chamber.

"Zordon, my clone has returned. How is that possible?" Billy asked.

"YOUR CLONE WAS PROBABLY NEVER DESTROYED. BUT WHEN HE WAS

FOUND OUT, ZEDD PROBABLY LOCKED HIM AWAY UNTIL HE WOULD BE

NEEDED AGAIN," Zordon replied.

"Zordon, how are we supposed to fight humans? That's insane," Tommy

said.

"I AM AFRAID THAT THIS IS INDEED A TROUBLING SITUATION. BUT YOU MUST

DO YOUR BEST RANGERS," Zordon replied.

"Kat, you took some hard hits out there. I want to run some scans on

you," Billy said.

"Billy, I'm fine, really," Kat said.

"Sorry Kat, you're not leaving here until I make sure your okay," Billy

replied. Kat sighed in defeat and followed Billy into the medical wing.

"We'll see you guys later at the juice bar," Tommy said as he and the

others teleported out.

The medical scans showed nothing and Kat was fine.

"Should we go to the juice bar now?" Kat asked.

"We can if you want, or we can go somewhere and be alone," Billy

replied in a soft tone. Kat smiled.

"Hmm...I think I'll take choice B," Kat replied as their lips met. Kat and Billy

exited the medical bay and back into the main chamber.

"Billy, I have just received a transmission from Edenoi. Prince Dex and the

Edenites have driven Count Dregon out of their solar system. Edenoi has

been liberated.

"That's wonderful. I'll bet that makes you happy Alpha," Billy said.

"Heh, heh, finally my home planet is free," Alpha replied.

"PRINCE DEX HAS ASKED FOR THE ASSISTANCE OF A SKILLED ENGINEER TO

HELP REPAIR THEIR TECHNOLOGY AND GET THEM UP TO SPEED. I TOLD HIM

THAT YOU WERE THE BEST," Zordon said.

"I'd be honored to help Zordon, but do you think that it's wise for me to

leave Earth at this time?" Billy asked.

"I think the rangers will be okay. I am sending Kat with you. Many

Edenites need a gentle soul to look to. I think Kat is the perfect candidate

for that," Zordon said. Kat smiled.

"Okay, we'll go Zordon, but make sure you call us if the others need us,"

Billy said.

"I WILL BILLY. I WILL INFORM THE OTHERS OF THE SITUATION. YOU MUST

LEAVE NOW," Zordon said.

"Don't we need to pack?" Kat asked.

"Don't worry, I have already taken the liberty of teleporting things you'll

need here. I packed them in these suitcases," Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha," Billy replied.

"PREPARE FOR LONG-RANGE TELEPORTATION," Zordon announced. Billy

Kat nodded as they were teleported away in a stream of pink and silver.

"GOOD LUCK BILLY AND KATHERINE," Zordon said with hope.

"Zeddy! Billy and Kat are off somewhere!" Rita yelled. Zedd used

his infrared vision to track them.

"It appears that they are going to Edenoi," Zedd replied.

"Why would they being going there again?" Rita asked.

"Prince Dex has defeated Count Dregon. Billy and Kat must be going to

help with damages," Divatox replied.

"We should attack earth Zeddy!" Rita said.

"No Rita, not yet. We will wait a few days. Then four of our evil rangers

will attack earth with a few dozen monsters, and the other four will go stir

up trouble on Edenoi. That way Billy and Kat won't be able to return to

earth. Separated, they don't stand a chance!" Zedd exclaimed.

The other villains cheered as they began to make plans for their next

assault on the power rangers.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, things turn for the worse as the

evil rangers attack earth and Edenoi. Can the rangers succeed, or has

Zedd finally won. Find out in the next chapter! Later!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I'm sure you've figured that out

now.

AN: Here it is! Chapter 13 of Silver Hope! Go now! Read! And review too! BTW, thanks for all your previous reviews. Enjoy chapter 13!

Silver Hope

Chapter 13

Kat and Billy arrived on Edenoi. The planet looked different than Billy had remembered it. No longer was the planet covered in toxic gas. The Edenite palace stood gracefully in the distance, and people roamed about happily. Cities and marketplaces were flourishing once again, just as they had before the arrival of Count Dregon.

"Wow, I can't believe this," Billy said.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"Last time we were here, toxic gas polluted the air, the palace was crumbling into ruins, and people were hiding out of fear. It's so good to see that things have changed for the better," Billy said. Kat smiled and squeezed his hand.

A hovercraft slowed to a halt beside them. Prince Dex stepped out to greet them.

"Hello Billy, it's nice to see you again. Who is this?" Dex asked.

"Hello Dex, this is my girlfriend Katherine, the pink zeo ranger," Billy introduced.

"It is a pleasure Katherine," Dex said with a bow.

"It's a pleasure for me also, and please call me Kat," she replied. Dex nodded in agreement.

"Come, I will take you to the palace. You can settle in your quarters, then we will dine and discuss why we have asked for your assistance," Dex said.

"I am a little inclined to ask why you need me. Your planet looks worlds better than it did from the last time we were here," Billy said as he and Kat climbed into the hovercraft.

"Yes, we are doing quite well. But our technology could still use quite a boost. I'm sure you'll see what I mean when you look at some of our computers and databases. But I will see to it that you won't work the whole time you're here. Edenoi is a planet of the arts, and there are many entertaining things to see. You and Kat can accompany Farian

and I, and see what Edenoi has to offer," Dex said.

"Thanks Dex," Billy replied.

"Yes, that sounds rather romantic," Kat whispered to Billy as she entwined her fingers with his. Billy flashed her a gentle smile.

They arrived at the palace and stepped out of the hovercraft.

They followed Dex into the palace, where they were shown their quarters. Kat and Billy's rooms were directly across from each other. They settled in and changed into something slightly on the formal side. They were having dinner with the king, prince, and other royals of Edenoi.

Kat changed into a sleeveless baby pink dress. It was simple yet elegant, with a v-neck collar and somewhat thick straps. She completed the ensemble with matching dress sandals a matching set of pearl earrings, bracelet, necklace, and anklet. She left her hair down mostly, and put it partially back in a barrette.

Billy changed into silver button down shirt and black slacks, with black shoes. Billy cleaned his contacts and put them back in. He quickly combed his hair and went to knock on Kat's door.

Kat opened her door and Billy's eyes went wide.

"Wow Kat, you look amazing," Billy said.

"Thank you, you're pretty handsome there too," she replied as she looped her arm inside his and they walked to the dining room together.

Kat and Billy sat across from Dex and Farian. The king sat at the head of the table. And Zarian and Donais sat further down on Dex's side.

"Grandfather, this is Billy Cranston, the silver zeo ranger, and Katherine Hillard, the pink zeo ranger from earth," Dex introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," King Lexian said.

"We're honored to meet you King Lexian," Billy said.

"Everyone eat and enjoy," the king announced.

Billy and Kat ate heartily. They found the food on Edenoi to be different, but delicious. Many of the dishes were vegetarian, because they didn't have much meat at this time. But the dishes were very good nonetheless.

They had soon finished eating.

The stars on Edenoi are beautiful at night. If you and Kat would like to go tour the garden, you may. It's right out back," Dex said.

Billy silently thanked Dex. Being alone with Kat was just what he wanted. And he was sure that Kat was also thankful for the time alone.

Kat and Billy joined hands and exited the palace, and entered the beautiful palace garden.

Kat awed at the beautiful flowers that we growing in the garden. Billy turned his attention to the sky and awed at the beauty of the stars. Edenoi had three beautiful moons. At the moment, one was full, one was a quarter full, and the other was half full.

"Wow, these stars and moons are incredible," Kat said.

"Yea, they're gorgeous...like you," Billy replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned into his embrace. They kissed briefly and continued to hold each other.

"I wish we could fly up there, you know, amongst the stars," Kat said dreamily. Billy smiled and put his zeonizers together.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Kat asked. Billy removed his helmet, and secured it on his belt.

"You said you wanted to fly," Billy said.

"I do, but we're not supposed to use our powers for personal gain," Kat reminded.

"We're light years from earth. And besides, I think we've earned the privilege to cheat just a little," Billy replied. Kat smiled and put her arms around Billy's neck, as he picked her up and held her in his arms. Billy used his Pegasus flight power to lift them off the ground. Kat held onto him tightly, as Billy began to floated through the sky.

"This is incredible Billy," Kat said.

"Yea," Billy replied as he stopped in mid-air and hovered. Kat squealed lightly as Billy turned her upright, and held her up by her waist. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She responded with hunger as their lips danced in an ageless rhythm.

The view of the heavens was breathtaking. The pink ranger giggled with delight as Billy soared across the sky. He looked down at her form.

He awed at how the moonlight reflected on her blonde hair, making it appear like pure silk. For that moment as he gazed at her, he forgot about all the troubles that faced them. His only focus was her.

Kat looked up at Billy. Despite the growing concern with their enemies, Kat felt completely safe in his arms. As a little girl, she had dreamed of being a princess, and being protected by a charming prince on a white horse. Fate had really smiled on her. Silver Knight on a Pegasus was even better. She snuggled closer to her prince as he began to descend back into the garden.  
Billy landed, but he and Kat still held each other close. He was about to demorph, when a rude voice interrupter them.

"So this is where you two have been. Naughty, naughty, not telling us you were leaving. That wasn't nice," Wil said. He had Cestria, Violet, and Kyle with him.

"What do you want here?" Billy asked.

"Must you ask that Billy?" Cestria replied.

"Get a life fish girl," Kat replied. Cestria glared evilly at Kat.

"Who are you!" Dex yelled.

"Scum sent by Zedd," Billy replied. Wil and the others transformed into the evil rangers. Billy put his helmet on, while Kat morphed.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink, Power of Wind!" Kat called.

"Ecto Phase Activate!" Dex called as he became the Masked Rider.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? Bug boy?" Kyle asked.

"I am the Masked Rider, defender of the planet Edenoi," Dex said.

"Three against four, I like those odds," Wil said. And the battle on Edenoi began.

"It's great to hear that things are good on Edenoi," Tommy said.

"Yea, bet that makes you happy Alpha," Rocky said.

"Aye yi yi, it does," Alpha replied.

"Yea the only thing we have to worry about is Billy and Kat behaving themselves," Tanya added. The others laughed. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"RANGERS, OBSERVE THE VIEWING SCREEN. IT APPEARS THAT ZEDD HAS REVAMPED SERPENTERA. HE AND HIS OTHER EVIL MINIONS ARE ATTACKING EARTH. YOU MUST STOP THEM," Zordon said.

"Right Zordon, It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow, Power of Sun!" Tanya called.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue, Power of Water!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green, Power of Earth!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red, Power of Fire!" Tommy called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Dulcea called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"White Tiger!" Dulcea called.

The two Zeo Megazords, the Ninja Megazord, and the Shogun Megazord intercepted Serpentera's assault.

The Zeo Gem Megazord swiped Serpentera with the Thunder Lance, hoping to get a good first blow in. But the thunderbolt attack didn't do any damage.

"That's impossible!" Tommy yelled.

"How could Zedd have improved Serpentera that much?" Kim asked.

And then something very unexpected happened.

Serpentera stood fast and opened its massive jaws at Zedd's command. What came out was the last thing the rangers expected.

Nine miniature Serpentera's exited the mother Serpentera, and awaited commands. Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, Divatox, Klank, Jessie, Jeff, Chloe, and Sean piloted the nine 'babies', while Rita and Zedd, along with Mondo and Machina continued to command the 'mother'.

"Oh my Gosh," was all Trini could utter.

"Now scatter, and destroy the earth!" Zedd ordered. With that command, each mini-Serpentera took off in a different direction.

"What are we going do?" Tanya asked.

"I think the Shogun Megazord is the best bet against the mother Serpentera," Adam said.

"I agree. I'll take the falcon. Zack disengage zeo zord 2 and take the Bull. Adam, take the Mountain Lion. Kim take the crane. Trini, take the Phoenix. Aisha, take the Wolf. Rocky, take the Dragon. Tanya, take the Condor. And Dulcea, take the Dove. Jason, I want you to take on the mother Serpentera with the Pegasus Shogun Megazord. Each of you go after a 'baby' Serpentera," Tommy ordered. They all nodded and began to put the plan into action.

Billy delivered a roundhouse kick to Wil, but the clone caught his leg. Wil knew all of Billy's moves, and was stronger because of Zedd's power. But he wasn't as smart. He would have to outwit the enemy, as he had done many times in the past.

Kat was fighting Violet and Cestria furiously. The girls had ganged up on Kat out of hatred for her. Because she had the one thing they wanted and would never have. Kat landed on her back after a drop spin kick from Cestria. Kat quickly somersaulted backwards and got on her feet again.

"Pink Metallic Armor, Power up!" Kat called. Her uniform sparkled with the protective armor. Kat held their vicious attack at bay thanks to her metallic armor and wind saber.

Dex found Kyle to be a fairly formidable opponent. But the Masked Rider had a few advantages on Kyle. Kyle was soon defeated by the power of the Masked Rider's Ecto saber. He left the defeated ranger and went to help Billy.

"You help Katherine, I'll fight him. He doesn't have the advantage on me that he does on you," Dex told Billy. Billy nodded and left to help Kat, while Dex and the evil midnight blue ranger fought. Ecto saber against blue power lance.

Cestria and Violet were not holding up well against both Billy and Kat. Wil saw this, and he also saw that he had the disadvantage against Dex. He made a secret transmission with Zedd, using the com inside his helmet.

Zedd, we're not winning. Do you wish us to continue? Wil asked.

We are winning here. Return to earth and aid us. When you get here, I will have Klank put a barrier around the earth, which will cut off all outside communication and teleportation. Billy, Kat, and their Masked Rider friend won't be able to help their friends. And once the earth is conquered, we will all go after Edenoi, and the rest of the universe, Zedd told him.

As you wish my emperor, Wil replied. And with that, he and the other evil rangers disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Dex asked.

"I don't know, but we better contact Zordon," Billy replied, as he began trying to get through on his communicator.

The alarm sounded in the power chamber.

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"Aye yi yi! Zordon, Zedd had encased the earth in a barrier. We can't contact Billy and Kat, and they can't teleport home!" Alpha shrieked.

"THIS IS MOST DISTURBING. THE RANGERS ARE IN GRAVE DANGER. YOU MUST TRY TO DEACTIVATE THE BARRIER," Zordon said.

"Aye yi yi, I'll get right on it," Alpha replied.

"That's weird, I can't get through at all," Billy said.

"What do you think that means?" Kat asked.

"Well, it could mean that there's just too much interference, and that I should try later. Or it means that the earth is under attack, and someone, namely Zedd, is blocking communication," Billy said.

"What do we do Billy?" Kat asked.

"We keep trying. Other than that, there's nothing we can do, but stay put," Billy replied.

"Let's get back to the palace. Maybe we can solve this problem there," Dex said. Billy and Kat agreed, and followed Dex.

The miniature Serpentera's released their fire breath upon the earth, devastating everything in their paths. The other four evil rangers had joined Zedd on the mother Serpentera, which was currently fighting the Shogun Megazord and destroying Angel Grove.

Countless cities and towns were being attacked. No one was safe, and the death toll was already detrimental. The rangers were trying their best. But if the rangers didn't do something drastic to turn the tables, total worldwide destruction would be just days away, and Zedd would be in control. The rangers were already suffering battle fatigue. Things looked dark for the planet known as earth. And whether the earth had a future of any sort was uncertain.

AN: Hope you liked it! The battle continues in chapter 14. What will be the outcome? Find out in chapter 14, coming soon! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. You all know that, I don't know why this thing is necessary. Oh well, on with the story.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 14, hope you enjoy it. And please review! Thanks!

Silver Hope

Chapter 14

Billy darted back and forth between computer consoles in the palace control room. Kat anxiously watched him, and waited for him to make a statement.

"Something's definitely blocking communication. The earth must be under siege," Billy finally said.

" Is there anyway we can get through?" Kat asked.

"Maybe, but it's a long shot. And it's going to take me a while," Billy said. Kat nodded and sat down, attempting to wait patiently.

"This is insane," Tommy cried as he kept dodging fireballs from the mini Serpentera. The earth was a large inferno by now, and Tommy wasn't sure how much longer they could keep it up.

Kimberly was taking some really hard hits in the crane zord. She was worried that the helm was going to breech.

"Eat these you little brat!" she yelled as she fired missiles at the mini Serpentera. But the missiles only did surface damage.

"Man, what are these things made of?" Kim asked herself, as she continued to dodge the beasts.

Adam ran along the earth at top speed. He fired missiles at the dropping fireballs, attempting to destroy them before they reached the earth's surface. But sometimes he wasn't fast enough.

Rocky maneuvered the Dragon through the air. He released its fire breath, which seemed to consume the threat. But when the smoke cleared, the threat was unscathed.

"Man, what is it going to take?" Rocky wondered.

"Rocky to power chamber, Alpha, have you been able to contact Billy and Kat yet?" Rocky asked.

"Aye yi yi, I'm still trying Rocky," Alpha said.

"All right Alpha," Rocky replied, as he continued his onslaught.

Aisha used the wolf's stealth power to keep up with the monster. Suddenly, a fireball hit Aisha. She was shaken and thrown around in the cockpit.

"Whoa!" she cried, as she scrambled for the controls. She pressed the containment controls, and steadied the zord.

"That was way too close," Aisha said.

Trini flew the phoenix after the mini Serpentera that was bent on destroying New York. Trini fired lasers at it, but they seemed to almost bounce off.

"I can't believe this!" Trini cried, as she watched the magnificent building of Manhattan explode on contact with the fireballs.

Zack dodged the fireballs that the mini Serpentera was launching at him.

"Man, these little beasts are wicked!" Zack exclaimed.

Suddenly, the mini Serpentera flew down and latched onto the Bull zord's back.

"What the hell!" Zack cried. Zack maneuvered every which way, but wasn't able to shake the monster at all.

"Jase! This is Zack, this thing has leeched onto the Bull zord. The controls are going crazy!" Zack cried as sparks flew everywhere inside the cockpit.

"Hang on Zack man, I'm teleporting you out of there," Jason replied. Zack teleported into the Shogun Megazord in a black stream of light.

"Thanks man," Zack said.

"Anytime," Jason replied, as he and Zack turned their attention to the mother Serpentera.

Tanya fired a solar beam at the mini Serpentera. But not even the rays of the powerful sun could damage the miniature nuisance.

"What are we going to do? This can't be the end. I won't let it be the end," Tanya said as she pressed on in battle against the monster.

Dulcea had never imagined herself being a power ranger. And at the moment she had a new respect for rangers. She had been in difficult battles before, but none such as this. The mighty wind powers of Katherine's dove zord couldn't penetrate the monster.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can last," Dulcea said.

Billy punched a few more commands into the computer.

"Nice try Cestria. Thinking that I couldn't break through an Aquitian communication barrier was a mistake," Billy said.

"You did it!" Kat asked. Billy smiled at her.

"Yep, let's go before fish girl finds out that I broke through her barrier," Billy replied.

"Billy, Katherine, I am coming with you," Dex said.

"You have your planet Dex. We wouldn't feel right asking you to come to ours," Billy replied.

"Nonsense. You and the other rangers have come to help Edenoi, and now I will return the favor," Dex replied. Billy and Kat smiled.

"All right, let's go," Billy said, as he pressed the command key, and the three teleported to earth.

Jason swiped the thunder lance and struck Serpentera with a thunder attack. Serpentera shook, but appeared to undamaged.

"This is nuts!" Zack exclaimed.

"No kidding. Damn it, we could really use Billy and Kat right now!" Jason yelled.

Billy, Kat, and Dex arrived at the power chamber.

"Billy! Kat! Thanks goodness. And Prince Dex, what a wonderful surprise," Alpha said.

"Hello Alpha," Dex said.

"Welcome Dex. You must go help the others, the earth is in great peril," Zordon said.

Billy walked to the communication link.

"Tommy, I need you to teleport to the power chamber. Dex will take the falcon," Billy said.

"All right Billy, I'm glad you're back," Tommy said.

"Ecto Phase Activate!" Dex said, as he was teleported to the cockpit of the falcon, and Tommy was teleported to the power chamber.

"What is it Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I have built something that we can use to fight Zedd. Kat, I need you to join Jason in the Shogun Megazord," Billy said. Kat nodded, morphed, and teleported out.

"What have you built?" Tommy asked.

"Come with me," Billy said, as they headed for the docking bay.

Kat arrived in the cockpit of the Shogun Megazord.

"Hey Kat! Where's Billy?" Jason asked.

"We'll see soon, he's got something up his sleeve," Kat said.

"YEA! I knew Bill would come through," Zack cheered.

Tommy stared at the two new fighting weapons in awe.

"They are incredible Billy, what do you call them?" Tommy asked, as he continued to stare at the upright zords. The first one was red, with a star face. The other was very similar, only it was silver with a wing shaped face.

"These are the red and silver battle zords. But they will only work if our minds are at peace. To operate them, we have to clear our minds, and not concentrate on any of our problems," Billy said. Tommy nodded, as the red and silver zeo rangers boarded the battle zords, and were shot out of their cannons and teleported to the battle site.

The red and silver battle zords appeared and delivered a surprise double punch to Serpentera. Serpentera stumbled back, but stood it's ground.

"Oh my gosh," Jason said.

"This must be what Billy had up his sleeve," Kat said with amazement in her tone.

"YEA! It's time to kick some ass!" Zack yelled.

"Tom, Bill, is that you guys?" Jason asked.

"Yep," Billy said.

"Geez Billy, it's about time. Being late is Tommy's department!" Zack joked.

"Hey!" Tommy said defensively.

"Damn that silver ranger! He's going to ruin everything!" Rita growled.

"Calm down Rita, we've already destroyed half the earth. Now we are going to pull back for now, and attack again in twelve hours," Zedd stated.

"WHY!" Rita asked.

"We've been attacking for six hours. Serpentera and the miniatures need to recharge," Zedd stated.

Suddenly, an image of Zedd's face appeared before them.

"Good work rangers, and thank you for the lovely fight. But we will be going to recharge Serpentera, but I promise you that we will be back in a few hours. And then we will finish you and this pathetic mud ball for good!" Zedd laughed. The mini Serpentera's returned to the mother, and Serpentera exited the earth's atmosphere.

"Let's get back to the power chamber," Billy said. They returned to the power chamber to discuss the battle, and assess the zord damage.

Billy began looking over the zords. His expression was unreadable, even by Kat. He turned and exited the docking bay, and returned to the main chamber with the others.

"How bad is it Billy?" Adam asked.

"Only the red and silver battle zords are going to be able to fight. The others require time to repair. Time we don't have," Billy said.

"Then what do we do? The battle zords won't be enough," Tanya exclaimed. Billy sighed.

"I have an idea. It's dangerous, but if it works, we'll win this," Billy said. Kat felt fear creeping inside her. The same fear she felt every time Billy was about to put himself in harm's way.

"What is it Billy?" Tommy asked, also worried that Billy was going to put himself in danger again.

"When Serpentera comes back I can upload a virus into their system. They won't detect it, but it will block their sensors. Then I can slip into Serpentera and activate their self-destruct mechanism, and then get out. They will self-destruct, thus destroying the mother Serpentera, and the 'babies'," Billy said.

"That sounds way too dangerous," Kat protested.

"Kat, it's the only way," Billy replied. Kat knew he was right, but that didn't mean that she liked the idea.

"Just tell us what you need to us to do?" Tommy said.

"I need you guys to get some rest. You guys fought a six hour battle. Kat and Dex can help me with the virus. Come back in about eight hours, unless we call you before that," Billy said. Tommy nodded, as he and the other rangers teleported out.

Kat and Dex worked with Billy on the virus.

Billy, Kat, and Dex completed the virus a few hours later.

"There, it's ready," Billy said.

"Good, I believe I am going to get some rest before the battle. I suggest you both get some as well," Dex said.

"We will, thanks for all your help Dex," Billy said.

"It is my pleasure to help friends in need," Dex replied, as Alpha led him into one of the guestrooms.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep too," Billy suggested.

"I was hoping we could go outside together for a while," Kat said.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Billy said, as they went outside onto the mountain top hand in hand.

"Kat, what's wrong? You've been really quiet," Billy asked.

Kat hugged him tightly. Billy pulled her close and held her tightly.

"Promise me that this won't be the last time that you hold me," she said. Billy was taken aback.

"Kat, I fully plan on coming back. I promise you that this will not be the last time I hold you," Billy said. The two lovers kissed with heated passion, before going back inside the power chamber to get some sleep.

A few hours later, the rest of the rangers arrived back at the power chamber. Billy and Kat had woken up and freshened up also. Billy began tracking Serpentera, and readying the plans to upload the virus.

"Okay, Serpentera will be entering the atmosphere in twenty minutes. At that time, I will upload the virus to block the sensors. Then you guys will take the Zeo Gem Megazord, and the Shogun Megazord. Kat, I'm going to have you pilot Pegasus to make it look like I'm on the battlefield. And Tommy, you're going to take the red battle zord. The zords aren't in tiptop shape, but none of that will matter once the virus is uploaded," Billy said. The others nodded, and waited.

Serpentera's entering the atmosphere. It's time," Billy said. The rangers and Dex morphed. Kat stayed behind for a moment. She removed her helmet and kissed Billy.

"Come back to me," she said, before she teleported out. Billy sighed heavily before he pushed the upload button. There was no turning back now.

Zedd released the miniature Serpentera's, and the battle began.

But Zedd was completely unaware of Billy's plan.

The rangers broke off, and took separate zords to hold off the mini Serpentera's. Zack had taken the Bear zord, since the Bull zord was almost non-repairable. But the rangers were hoping Billy's plan worked, and worked soon. Or none of the zords would be salvageable.

"The virus is uploaded, I'm teleporting into Serpentera now," Billy said.

"Be careful Billy, and may the power protect you," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon. Silver Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he teleported into a remote area of Serpentera.

Billy knelt down and crept around the corner. He could see Tengucogs, and Arachnids guarding the halls. Billy used his flight power to fly up to the ceiling where he grasped onto a gear. He moved along the ceiling slowly with his flight power, until he could finally see the control room. He slipped into the control room and began to go through the computers. He found the self-destruct command and activated it. The ten minute countdown began. And the only announcement would happen ten seconds before the destruction. He stepped away, and was ready to teleport back when he heard voices behind him.

"What do we have here? Trying to sabotage Serpentera Billy?" Cestria asked.

Billy saw that Cestria and Wil were blocking the exit.

Wil shot electrical jolts into Billy. The powerful jolts brought him to his knees. Wil secured him in a stranglehold, while Cestria checked the computers.

"He didn't do anything, we got here before he did," Cestria said. Wil nodded, as he dragged Billy to the bridge, where Zedd and Rita were.

"Looky at what I've got Lord Zedd," Wil said as he entered the bridge.

"Well, well, if it isn't the silver ranger," Zedd said with a hint of amusement.

"We caught him in the control room trying to sabotage Serpentera, but we caught him before he got the job done," Cestria said. Zedd laughed evilly, and zapped Billy, causing him to demorph.

"If you're not out there in Pegasus, then that means little kitty is," Cestria said. She took to the control panel and aimed the lasers at Pegasus.

"NO! Please, leave her alone!" Billy pleaded. He was trying to buy time. He only had three minutes to go before Serpentera began to self-destruct.

Cestria fired the lasers, but so far Kat had been able to dodge.

"That's my girl," Billy said. Cestria glared at him, and continued to fire. Kat took herself out of harm's way by joining with the Shogun Megazord. Cestria was about to fire more lasers, when the computer announced what Billy had been waiting for.

"TEN SECONDS UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT IMPLOSION," the computer said.

"WHAT? YOU DID THIS!" Zedd yelled.

"Yes I did, the rangers will win after all," Billy said confidently.

"The rangers may win, but you will die by your own doing!" Zedd yelled, as he teleported Rita, Rito, Goldar, Scorpina, and the eight evil rangers back to the moon palace. Master Vile teleported himself and Divatox into his space skull and flew back to the moon palace.

All the exits had been sealed with the activation of the self-destruct mechanism. He knew he was trapped, but he had saved his friends.

"Our Father who art in heaven..."

3...2...

"I'm sorry Kat, I love you," Billy said. With that, he put his zeonizers together.

1...

Serpentera began to combust and explode brilliantly. Each of the nine mini Serpentera's blew up. The rangers cheered.

"He did it!" Tommy called.

The rangers exited the zords and watched the remains of Serpentera burn to the ground.

"Hey Alpha, is Billy there?" Jason said into his communicator.

"I'm sorry rangers, Billy didn't come back," Alpha said sadly.

"What?" Adam asked in horror.

Kat stood speechless. Now she understood why Cestria had gone after Pegasus. They had captured Billy. She threw her helmet off and began running towards the burning debris.

"No Kat!" Tommy called, as he and Jason stopped and restrained her.

"Let me go! I have to find him!" Kat yelled.

"You can't go in there Kat!" Adam said.

NO! He promised he'd come back to me! BILLY!" Kat cried hysterically. Kim and Aisha hugged her tightly as she cried.

__

Billy saw bright lights before him. He began to walk towards them. The light was so warm and comforting.

"Young wolf, it is not your time to go. Go back. Go back to your lovely flower, she needs you," the voice of Lupis told him.

"Kat...Katherine!" Billy said to himself as he turned away from the light, and went back.

"Come on Kat, we need to go back to the power chamber," Tommy urged. Kat began to turn away, when a slight movement brought her eyes back. The others saw the movement as well, and waited with anticipation.

Billy pulled himself out of the rubble. His uniform had been practically ripped to shreds, and chunks of his helmet were missing. Billy pulled off the remains of his helmet and struggled to stand up. Katherine's breath caught, as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. They began to stream down her cheeks, and over the spilled tears of sorrow that she had shed earlier.

Kat took off running towards him. Billy smiled, and limped towards her as well. They reached each other and stopped, drinking in the site of one another. Billy pulled her close, despite the pain from his cracked ribs. Kat snuggled deep into his embrace.

"I was so scared that I had lost you. I went crazy when I thought you were dead," Kat cried.

"I promised you that I'd come back. And I promised you that the last time I held you wouldn't be the last. I always keep my promises," Billy said, as their lips met and their bodies melted together.

They eventually broke the kiss, and teleported back to the power chamber to tend to Billy's injuries.

The rangers had been victorious once again. But Zedd and his followers were still alive, and more angered than ever. The war was far from over. The earth had suffered a big loss. Many lives had been lost in the siege, and the rangers would have to face that as well. The battle between good and evil was still alive and well. But for today, the side of good had prevailed once again.

AN: I hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Billy heals, and the damages are assessed. And Cestria decides to take matter into her own hands. She decides she will have Billy, and will do it by any means. Even if Zedd doesn't approve. All this and more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, I think you all know that by now. I also don't own the songs Cross my Line, by Aaron Waters, and He Loves u Not, by Dream.

AN: Hey readers! Here's chapter 15 of Silver Hope! Thanks for all you great reviews. Enjoy chapter 15, and let me know what you think!

Silver Hope

Chapter 15

Billy and Kat had returned to Edenoi with Dex after Billy had healed. Billy worked with the technology, while Kat had talked with some of the people. Billy and Kat spent about a week on Edenoi, before returning to earth. By that time, the school year was starting. Kat was a high school senior, along with the others. And Billy was a freshman at the university.

Billy had survived the explosion of Serpentera. Zedd was furious, but Cestria was glad. She would now focus all her efforts on making the handsome blond hers. And she would put an end to his pink princess' existence. She looked through Rita's telescope to observe Billy. She scowled when she saw that he and Kat were together.

"They are so sickening. Does she always have to hang all over him?" Cestria asked, to no one in particular.

Kat and Billy had been practically inseparable since the destruction of Serpentera and Billy's miraculous survival. Billy had just picked Kat up from school and they were on their way to Ernie's. It had been the first day of Kat's and the others senior year, and the rest of the gang was meeting them there.

They arrived just in time to catch Rocky and Adam daily squabble over food.

Rocky rubbed his hands together as he stared at the twelve-inch sub sandwich, and the large basket of fries in front of him. Adam reached over to take part of the sandwich when Rocky slapped his hand away.

"Ouch, what was that for Rocko?" Adam asked.

"Your hands were too close to my sandwich," Rocky replied.

"It's a twelve-inch sandwich Rocky," Adam said.

"And your point?" Rocky asked.

"You're not going to eat the whole thing. Not even you're that big of a pig," Adam said.

"I am going to eat the whole thing, and all my fries, so get you own shorty," Rocky replied, as he began to dig in.

"Some friend you are Rocks for Brains," Adam mumbled, as he went to the bar to order his own food.

"Hey guys," Billy said.

"Hey Billy, hey Kat," Aisha said.

"Hey wuys!" Rocky mumbled through his food.

"Hey," they replied.

"How were classes at the university Billy?" Tanya asked.

"Pretty good, I like being done by noon everyday," Billy said with a smile.

The others groaned.

"That's not fair," Tommy mock pouted.

"Well, I have to get back to school for practice. I'm joining the school dance team," Kat said.

"I thought you did ballet?" Kim asked.

"I do, but I want to try something a little more upbeat for a change," Kat said.

"Have fun girl," Tanya said.

"Thanks. Pick me up at six?" she asked Billy.

"I'll be there," Billy replied, as he kissed her quickly. Kat hurried off for school.

Cestria watched Kat practice with the school dance team. Billy was no where in site.

"This is the perfect time to get little kitty," Cestria said.

"Where are you going Cestria?" Wil asked.

"To mutilate a little kitten, want to come?" Cestria asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Wil replied.

Wil and Cestria teleported to earth.

Practice had got done early, and Kat had already cleaned up. It was five-thirty, so she decided to sit outside on the bench and read. Kat enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her, while she waited for Billy. Suddenly, her sun was blocked by two shadows. Kat looked up and gasped in horror.

"Hello Kat," Cestria said. Kat jumped up and went into fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Kat yelled, hoping to draw attention to herself.

"Your blood on my hands is my goal for today," Cestria said, her voice ice-cold.

"Why can't you just get over it fish girl. Billy doesn't love you!" Kat yelled.

"Well, if I can't have him, than neither will you!" Cestria yelled, as she wrapped her hands around Kat's neck, and slammed her up against the brick wall. Kat attempted to pry her hands off, but couldn't.

Kat managed to knee Cestria in the stomach, causing her to lose her grip. Kat shoved her out of the way, and took off running toward the youth center. Cestria laughed maniacally, as she and Wil disappeared, and reappeared in front of Kat. Kat screamed, and tried to get away, but Wil held her arms in his vice grip.

"Let me go! Let me go! Billy! Billy, help me!" Kat called frantically. Wil backhanded Kat across the face, drawing blood from her lip. Kat willed her zeonizers into sight, and was about to bring them together, when Wil grabbed her by the wrists and hauled her to her feet. Cestria tore the zeonizers off her wrists. Cestria hit her across the face, and kneed her in the stomach. Kat cried out in pain, as the former Aquitian continued to beat her, while Wil held her down.

"Man, Lt. Stone has really been a slave driver lately," Bulk said.

"Yea, but at least it's real police work, and not parking detail," Skull replied.

"Yea, I take pride in knowing I helped take some of the scum off these streets," Bulk said. Skull stopped for a moment, and listened.

"Bulkie, you hear that? Someone is screaming," Skull said.

"Yea, it sounds like it's coming from over there," Bulk pointed, as he and Skull crept toward the screaming. The source of the screaming was coming into view.

"Hey, it's that fish girl, and Billy? They're beating on Kat!" Skull said.

"Wait Skull, I don't think that's the real Billy, I think that's his clone," Bulk said.

"Hey, we can use that communicator Billy gave us to contact him," Skull said. Bulk began to fiddle with the communicator, and finally opened a communication channel.

Billy was on his way to the school to get Kat, when his communicator beeped.

"This is Billy, go ahead Zordon," Billy answered.

"Billy, this is Bulk. You need to get over here to park man. That fish girl, and that clone of yours are beating on Kat," Bulk said.

"I'm on my way," Billy said, as he began running for the park.

"Hey! I think you should let go of her." Bulk said bravely.

"And what are you going to about it tubby?" Cestria asked, as she stopped punching Kat, and approached Bulk and Skull.

Skull attempted some kicks and punches that Tommy had taught him. Cestria caught Skull's leg and threw him to the ground.

"Hurricane Blast!" Cestria called, as she used the attack to toss Bulk and Skull around.

Wil pulled Kat close to him, and stared into her eyes with a lustful gaze. One that made Kat's blood run cold. Kat began to fight him, but his hold was too strong for her to break.

"No, Please!" Kat pleaded. Wil backhanded her again, and she fell to the ground with a thud. Wil hovered over her and tore her button down shirt open. Kat cried and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Wil was knocked away from her. Billy knelt down and took her in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and broke down in relieved tears.

"I suggest you boys leave, if you don't want to get hurt more than you already have," Cestria said evilly. Bulk and Skull began to back away from her. Suddenly, a stream of red, yellow, blue, and green appeared between Cestria and Bulk and Skull. With a swift kick, Adam knocked Kat's zeonizers out of Cestria's grasp, and Tanya caught them.

"I suggest you that you leave, if you know what's good for you," Tommy said.

Wil started toward Billy and Kat, but a stream of black, pink, blue, yellow, red, and white halted him.

"Move out of the way rangers, I have a fight to finish with William," Wil said.

"Kim, Aisha, stay with Kat," Billy said. He kissed Kat's forehead, and stood up to face Wil.

Kim and Aisha knelt down next to Kat. Kim hugged her and stroked her hair, while Aisha attempted to button Kat's torn shirt as best as she could.

"You bastard, I better never catch you within ten feet of her ever again," Billy growled.

"We'll see, because after I defeat you, I can have my way with her," Wil smirked evilly. Fire burned in Billy's eyes, as he keyed off and started the fight.

Billy and Wil matched each other blow for blow, and realized the battle was going no where. The others watched intently, and soon realized that the fight was drawing quite a crowd.

"Let's take this up a notch," Billy said. Wil smirked, and instantly transformed into the midnight blue ranger.

"Power of Pegasus, Power of the wolf, Silver Ranger Power!" Billy called. Their lances clashed and clanged together as they battled. Billy drew electricity from the sky, and struck Wil with it. But he seemed to absorb the electricity, which puzzled Billy.

"Don't look so surprised...brother. Cestria has coated our suits with a rubber casing. Your electric attacks are useless against us," Wil said, as he swiped Billy across the chest with his flame charged lance. The silver ranger felt the fire eat through his suit. He held his chest in pain, as he struggled to get up.

__

Young wolf, I sense the peril of your situation. But I have something that will win you the battle. Your anger is righteous, for he has dared to make the attempt to hurt your precious one. Feel this new weapon's essence and become one with it. Only then will it appear in you hand," the spirit of Lupis told him.

Billy stood up and closed his eyes inside his helmet. He concentrated on the essence that Lupis was speaking of. He felt it, and became one with it. The weapon appeared in his hand. A pair of twin blades formed in each of his hands. The handles were long on each, and the blades were thick, and semi-jagged. Billy placed the ends together, and twirled the powerful weapon like his lance.

"My thunder lance may have no effect on you, but let's see how you fair against my wolf blades," Billy announced.

"Too cool!" Rocky exclaimed. Cestria seethed, and set her sites on Kat again. She started toward the battered girl, but was stopped firmly by Trini, Jason, Dulcea, and Zack.

"Don't even think about it gill girl," Zack spat.

Cestria scowled, and turned to watch the fight between Wil and Billy.

Billy fought Wil fiercely with the wolf blades. He drew the weapon back, and prepared to strike His clone. Wil blocked with his lance, but the powerful wolf blades snapped his lance in two. The silver ranger sliced the midnight blue ranger with the weapon, cutting his uniform open, and causing a deep laceration on Wil's chest. The clone's breathing became heavy, as he held the wound, and watched his blood seep. Cestria saw the danger of the situation, and approached Wil.

"You've won today Billy. But I suggest that you don't let miss Kitty out of your sight. Because the minute you do, I'll kill her. I'll murder her, and that's a promise," Cestria said coldly, as she left with Wil. Billy powered down, and turned his full attention to Kat. He picked her up in his arms, and cradled her. Kat buried her face in his chest, but tried not to cry.

"Guys, let's go," Billy said. They nodded and joined Billy. The twelve rangers and two friends teleported to the power chamber to sort out the recent events.

Billy carried Kat into the med bay. Aisha and Trini followed him. Billy laid Kat down on a medical bed, and caressed her cheek.

"Kat, I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner. I should have been there, they never should have touched you," Billy said.

"Stop beating yourself up Billy. You didn't know it was going to happen. It just...happened. The important thing was you got there just in time to save me," Kat replied.

"I'm not going to let you out of my site. I'm going to make sure they can't get to you," Billy said. Kat nodded, and Trini and Aisha began treating her wounds. Billy stepped out to talk to the others.

"Bulk, Skull, I want to thank you," Billy said.

"For what? We didn't do much," Bulk replied.

"Oh yes you did. If you hadn't contacted me when you did, Kat would have been much worse off," Billy replied.

"So Billy are you going to have Kat stay here in the power chamber?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, and I'm going to be staying too. And if you guys are willing to switch off staying too, I would appreciate it. I'm not confident about the power chamber's security anymore. Remember that Cestria has been in here, and I'm afraid she could get in. Tanya and Kim, could you explain to Kat's parents that she'll be staying here in the power chamber for a while?" Billy asked.

"Sure thing Billy," Kim replied.

"Well, Kim and I can stay tonight, and then we can just switch off," Tommy said.

"And I am a permanent resident here right now, so I will also be here," Dulcea replied.

"Thanks guys," Billy said.

Tommy went with Kim and Tanya, while the others went to home for the night. Adam stayed behind for a moment, because he knew Billy needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Billy, you wanna talk?" Adam asked. Billy stopped for a moment, and turned to Adam.

"Adam, what if I hadn't gotten there in time? What if they get to her again, and I can't get to her? What if that bastard rapes her!" Billy ranted. Adam placed his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Hey, none of this what if stuff. All we can do is protect her, and we will. They won't get to her Billy, unless they go through all of us," Adam said.

"Thanks Adam," Billy replied.

"Anytime, now why don't we go see her?" Adam suggested. Billy smiled and followed Adam into the med bay.

Kat's face lit up the minute she saw Billy. He hugged her tightly. Trini smiled at the site, and walked over to Adam. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How is she?" Adam asked.

"I think she's going to be okay," Trini replied. Adam gave her a quick kiss, as the two of them, and Aisha left the couple alone.

"I'm going to have you staying in the power chamber. I'll be staying here with you, and the guys are gonna switch off. And of course, Dulcea will be here," Billy explained.

"I'm not going to be confined to the power chamber, am I?" Kat asked.

"No, of course not, just to sleep. You'll go to school, and then we do stuff after school. You can still be on the dance team, I'm just going to be at practice to make sure they don't try anything," Billy told her.

"You just want an excuse to see me in a leotard," Kat said, with a playful tone. Billy smiled slyly.

"Now that will definitely be a plus," Billy replied, as he kissed her lips. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back.

"I should let you get some rest," Billy said.

"Why do you have to go? Stay here with me and hold me," Kat said, as she clung to him.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere; I'm here," Billy told her, as he pulled her into his lap. Billy kissed her, and they curled up together. Soon, they were both asleep in each other's arms.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Cestria and Wil are plenty angry. Is Kat going to be safe anywhere? Zedd comes up with a particularly horrible monster that the rangers can't seem to get away from, no matter what. All this and more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! BYE BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I also don't on the song Walk On by U2. Nor do I own any of the previous songs that I have used in previous chapters. They all belong to their respective artists and recording companies.

AN: Hiya readers! Here's chapter 16, enjoy and please leave a review!

Silver Hope

Chapter 16

Katherine stirred in her sleep and cuddled closer to Billy. He tightened his hold and opened his eyes. Billy kissed her forehead and tenderly stoked the forming bruise on her beautiful face. He clenched his fist in anger.

'They'll pay for hurting you Kat, that's a promise,' Billy thought.

Kat's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"Morning gorgeous," Billy replied with a warm smile. They shared a kiss, before getting up. They both cleaned up, and got ready for school. Billy and Kat exited their quarters and went into the main chamber. They passed Kimberly, who was pounding on Tommy's door, attempting to wake him up.

"Tommy! Get up!" she called, but received no answer.

"Tommy Oliver, get up now, or you're going to be late!" Kim yelled.

Billy chuckled at her, but she gave him a look that told him not to mess with her.

Billy and Kat waited for Tommy and Kim in the main chamber. Kim came storming out and eyed Alpha.

"Alpha, I need that item I asked you to get please," Kim said.

Here it is Kimberly," Alpha said, as he handed her the item. Kimberly marched back to Tommy's room, and the others listened. Suddenly, they heard a loud horn sound, which was followed by a yell from Tommy.

"What the hell! Ouch Kimberly, my ears! What was that for!" Tommy yelled.

"I've told you to get up! We're going to be late if you don't get your butt out of bed!" Kim yelled. Tommy grumbled, as he got up, and got ready for school.

About ten minutes later, Tommy joined Billy, Kat, and Kim in the main chamber.

"You didn't have to put a blow horn to my ear you know Kim," Tommy said.

"Well, you wouldn't get up, so you left me no choice," Kim said.

"Whatever, let's just go," Tommy replied. Billy and Kat could hardly contain their laughter at the couple.

Billy teleported to the high school with the others, before heading to the campus. Kat and the others went to their classes.

Kat had first period with Aisha and Adam. It was Ms. Applebee's government class, and the teacher was giving a lecture. Violet also happened to be in that class. Violet stepped up to sharpen her pencil. She began walking back to her seat, but not before dropping a small piece of paper of Kat's desk. The bell rang, and Ms. Applebee dismissed class. Kat cautiously opened the piece of paper and gasped at what she saw.

The words: YOU WILL DIE, were written in black marker. Also below the words, a single drop of blood stained the paper.

"Kat, what is it?" Adam asked. Kat handed him the note, and Adam's eyes became concerned. Violet smirked evilly, as she got up to leave.

"That's a promise little kitty," Violet said, as she left the room. Aisha and Adam walked with her. The rest of the day passed by normally. Kat thought the piece of paper was just something to scare her, and she was going to try and not let it bother her.

Classes were finally over for the day, and the gang walked to their lockers, which were around each other's. Kat put in the combination, and opened her locker. Kat screamed and dropped her books when she saw what was inside. She began backing away from the locker, and tears began fall down her cheeks. Rocky and Adam, being the closest, rushed to see what Kat had screamed about. The others were right behind them, and soon they could also see the gruesome site in Kat's locker.

"Oh my God," Adam said, as they all stared at the site. Aisha and Tanya hugged Kat to try and comfort her. Tommy brought his communicator to his lips and spoke into it.

"Billy, this is Tommy, I think you need to get over here," Tommy said.

"I'm on my way," Billy said, with concern in his voice.

Inside Kat's locker, a dead kitten hung. The kitten was white, like the one Kat had been when she was under Rita's spell. A sign hung above it and read: This is what's going to happen to you kitten.

Violet and Sean watched the scene with amusement. They had not been behind that one, but were taking pleasure in watching Kat suffer.

Cestria laughed hysterically at the site she had just witnessed. She and Wil had put the dead cat in Katherine's locker, not only for a threat, but also for the enjoyment of torturing her.

"Cestria, why are you wasting time with stupid pranks like that, when you should be destroying the rangers," Zedd asked.

"Please my lord, I am focusing my attention of the pink zeo ranger. I want her dead, but not before I torment her. Once I destroy her, the rest will follow," Cestria replied.

"All right, but you best not screw any of my plans up. I will be sending down my newest monster soon," Zedd told her.

"A new monster Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"Yes Rita, this monster is one that will follow the rangers no matter where they go. They won't be able to escape him," Zedd boasted.

"Sounds wonderfully evil, my dear husband," Rita replied.

Students had gathered around the scene, whispering things to one another. Billy arrived, practically running into the school. Tommy greeted him, and showed him the site. Billy's eyes widened, and he felt the anger burn inside him. He pushed it aside, knowing that now was not the time for it. Kat was sitting down with Tanya. Billy came over and took her in his arms. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in nape of his neck.

"Why Billy? Why are they doing this? Why can't they just leave us alone?" Kat cried. Billy tightened his hold.

"I don't know Kat, but I promise you that I'll make sure nothing happens to you. They won't hurt you, and they won't come between us," Billy told her. She nodded and he gave her gentle kiss. Suddenly, his communicator beeped. The rangers gathered around Billy to listen.

"This is Billy," he said.

"BILLY, ZEDD HAS RELEASED A MONSTER IN THE PARK. YOU AND THE OTHERS MUST STOP HIM. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WISH NOT TO FIGHT KAT. I BELIEVE THAT THE OTHERS CAN HANDLE THE MONSTER," Zordon said.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine," Kat said.

"Are you sure Kat?" Billy asked her.

"Yes, I don't want them to think that they've won. I won't let them do that to me," Kat replied. Billy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We're on our way Zordon," Billy said.

"Dulcea will meet you there," Zordon replied.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim called.

"Triceratops!" Aisha called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason called.

It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink, Power of Wind!" Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow, Power of Sun!" Tanya called.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue, Power of Water!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green, Power of Earth!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red, Power of Fire!" Tommy called.

"Power of Pegasus, power of the Wolf, Silver Ranger Power!" Billy called.

Hoards of Arachnids and Tengucogs were waiting for them. Also, with them, was a monster. But this monster didn't look threatening like many of Zedd's other monsters. He resembled the wizard of deception greatly.

The rangers began fighting the Arachnids and the Tengucogs. Billy kept an extra close eye on Kat. He was sure that Cestria was around, as well as Wil.

The monster raised his wand, and created sound waves that sounded with an eerie, high-pitched noise. The sound became unbearable, and the rangers clutched their ears in pain.

"Rangers, I am the Wizard of Dreams. Your dreams now belong to me," the wizard said, as the sound ceased, and the wizard disappeared. The rangers put an end to the Arachnids and the Tengucogs, and then teleported to the power chamber.

"It is done Lord Zedd. The sound waves I released have allowed me to see into the ranger's dreams. I know all about them. I know all their worst fears, and I will use them to destroy them all," the wizard said.

"Yes, good work Wizard of Dreams," Zedd replied evilly.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what's in those dreams," Rita said evilly.

"Yes, this should prove to be very interesting," Zedd replied.

"Zordon, what was that all about?" Billy asked.

"THAT WAS THE WIZARD OF DREAMS. HE HAS THE POWER TO SEE INSIDE YOUR DREAMS AND REALIZE YOUR WORST FEARS," Zordon said.

"Man, Zedd is really getting low," Adam said.

"And let me guess, there's not a damn thing that we can do about it is there," Tommy replied.

"I'M AFRAID NOT RANGERS," Zordon replied. He too was getting tired of having no answer for his charges.

That night, Aisha and Rocky were staying in the power chamber with Billy and Kat. After what had happened at school, Billy was even more worried about the security of the power chamber.

The lovers went out onto the mountain top, above the power chamber. It had become one of their favorite places. Aisha and Rocky had already gone to bed for the night.

The couple kissed intensely under the stars. They broke the kiss, and snuggled close together.

"I love you Kat," Billy said.

"I know, I love you too. Despite everything that's happened in the past few days, I still feel so safe in your arms," Kat replied. Billy smiled, and helped her up. They went back inside the power chamber for the night.

The wizard of dreams peered down at the earth.

"Hmm... now they look like they're both having a peaceful sleep. I think I'll have to do something about that," the wizard said, as he watched Rocky and Aisha sleep.

"Ooh, I want to watch!" Rita said, as she pushed her way to the wizard's crystal ball.

"Let me see," Zedd ordered.

"Quiet!" the wizard grumbled, as he began to use his magic.

Rocky's dream

__

He watched the girl he loved trek across the African savannah. She was needed elsewhere, and had given her zeo crystal to another. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He would never see her again, and he never got to tell her that he loved her. Plus, he was given the blue powers, and Billy didn't get any powers. They went on to fight the Machine Empire, and things were normal for awhile. He wasn't happy without Aisha, but he was okay. Then things began to change. Kimberly broke up with Tommy in the worst way. She had sent him a letter from Florida telling him that she had fallen in love with someone else. And then the Billy left for Aquitar, because he had fallen in love with Cestria. But the worst part of the dream came after that. He was competing in a martial arts tournament with Tommy and Adam, when he made an error, and injured his back. He was taken to the hospital and had to give the power up. And he gave the power to a kid who was only 12. And that was it, he wasn't a ranger anymore. He wouldn't be able to do martial arts for a while, if ever again. And the worst part of it all was he would never see his one true love again. For the first time the joke was on him.

Rocky jolted upright from his bed. Perspiration beaded Rocky's forehead.

"Man, what a nightmare! This has to be the work of that stupid wizard. Rocky got out of bed, and slipped his pants and tank top on, and went to the main chamber.

Aisha's dream

_The disgusting creature slithered up her leg. One of her worst fears just had to be crawling up her leg. Not to mention, it was filled with evil venom ready to turn Rocky, Adam, and herself evil. She could see the blue ranger rushing in to save them. But before he could get to her, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. The snake had bit her. Now she was forever Zedd's pawn. She had the desire to be a good person and help people. But that desire could never be realized._

"Rocky, I never got to tell you how I felt. I love you," Aisha said.

But there was no answer. The blue ranger got the snake before it bit Rocky and Adam. She felt the evil creep up in her.

"No, this can't be happening. Rocky! Adam!" she cried. But no one heard her.

"NOOOO!" Aisha screamed, as she bolted upright in her bed.

"Oh my gosh, what a horrible nightmare. I think I need to go talk to Zordon," Aisha said to herself.

Aisha got dressed, and padded out to the main chamber. She was relieved to see Rocky already there. She rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ish, what's wrong?" Rocky asked, as he took her in his arms.

"I had a horrible nightmare," Aisha said.

"So did I. It's got to be this dream wizard," Rocky said.

"YOU AND AISHA SEEM TO BE THE FIRST EFFECTED BY THIS," Zordon said.

"I don't get it Zordon, what is Zedd going to gain by this?" Rocky asked.

"ONCE THE MONSTER HAS CONTROL OF YOUR DREAMS, YOU WON'T BE SAFE. FEAR WILL EVENTUALLY CONSUME AND DESTROY ALL OF YOU. HE MUST BE STOPPED," Zordon said.

"But how?" Aisha asked.

"WE MUST DESTROY THE WIZARD, AND OVERCOME THE FEARS IN YOUR DREAMS," Zordon said.

"Our fears? Well, in my dream, I feared a lot of things, but none more than the thought of never seeing Aisha again," Rocky said, as he looked at his girlfriend.

"My fear was losing you," Aisha replied.

"I think we can over come that. I'm pretty certain that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives," Rocky said with a killer smile.

"As long as we have each other, nothing else matters," Aisha replied. Rocky lifted her chin, and guided her lips to meet his in a passionate kiss.

"VERY GOOD RANGERS, I HOPE THE OTHERS CAN BE AS STRONG AS YOU BOTH," Zordon said.

"Poor Billy and Kat. They're living a nightmare right now. And now they won't be able to escape it even in their dreams," Aisha said sadly.

"Hey, those two have already overcome so much. We're all going to make it," Rocky told her. Aisha smiled brightly, and nodded.

Zedd laughed.

"If this goes on every night, those pesky rangers won't ever get a good night's sleep again," Zedd said.

"Poor power brats, they'll be scared to even go to sleep at all!" Rita ranted.

"They handled the first one all right, but the future ones will be much more brutal," the wizard said.

"I can't wait for little kitty's dream. It will be good to finally see that traitor pay!" Rita ranted.

"Yes, and Billy and Tommy will be easy pickings as well," Zedd replied.

The evil villains laughed maniacally, as they watched their plans unfold.

Billy and Kat walked through the corridors of the power chamber. Kat rubbed her sore shoulder and winced at the pain.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. My neck is just a little sore from...yesterday. I'm sure the pain will be gone in the morning," Kat said.

"Come on, let's go to the medical wing," Billy said.

"Billy, I'm fine," Kat replied.

"I know, but you'll be even better when you take some of Billy's miracle pain killers," Billy said.

"Billy's miracle pain killers?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Okay, so Alpha helped too. But this cream is amazing. It has Eltarian healing natures, and when you apply it to the sore spot, it kills the pain almost immediately," Billy said.

"Well then, let's have some of this miracle cream," Kat said.

Kat sat on the medical bed and shrugged her cardigan off, leaving her in a spaghetti strap tank top. Billy began rubbing the cream on her neck and collarbone area. Kat sighed happily as she felt the pain go away.

"That stuff is amazing, but so are your hands," Kat said. Billy smiled back and kissed her lips. Suddenly an alarm began to go off. But this alarm was not like the alert alarm. This alarm consisted of short, staccato blasts.

"Billy, what does that mean?" Kat asked, with fear creeping into her voice. Billy was frozen in his tracks. What he had feared had happened. Cestria was here, and she had come for Kat.

"It means there's an intruder," Billy said. Kat clutched his arm tightly, and he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. They quickly slipped into the main chamber, where they met Rocky and Aisha.

"It means intruder, doesn't it?" Rocky asked. Billy nodded.

"Aye yi yi! Teleportation has been cut off. You're stuck here rangers," Alpha said. Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers.

"That's right my friends, there is no way out of here. I shut the security system off. It was simple really, since I helped to build it. But you can all go free if you hand over the little kitty," Cestria said.

"You know that WON'T happen!" Billy yelled.

"Then I guess we'll have to take her by force. Wil is also here by the way," Cestria said.

"Come on guys," Billy said.

"Where are we going to go?" Kat asked.

"She may know the security system, but I know every crevice and corridor in this complex. If we can't escape, we'll hide. I won't let them get to you Kat," Billy said, as he led the way a door that led to the docking bay. Kat never let go of Billy's arm, and Rocky, Aisha, and Dulcea followed him.

"Run all you want! But I'll be right behind you! And when we catch you, Katherine will die!" Cestria screamed.

The rangers sprinted into the zord bay and Billy ran to the wall, where he opened a compartment. Inside the compartment, were two blade blasters. He tossed one to Rocky and kept the other one himself.

"You can't hide Billy. I can see you with the cameras, because I control the security. You're all in the zord bay, and it's only a matter of time before I catch you," Cestria said.

"Oh God, she can see us," Kat panicked. Billy pulled her close.

"It's all right Kat, I promise, it's gonna be all right," Billy said with rasped breaths. Suddenly, the doors slid open, and Cestria, and Wil entered. Kat uttered a frightened gasp. Billy wrapped his arms around her, and the others surrounded them on all sides.

"It's time for the final face off," Cestria said.

AN: Hope you liked it! And I know, it's a cliffhanger, but it really couldn't be avoided. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! Later!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, which I think is something that you've all figured out by now.

AN: Hello readers! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here is chapter 17, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Silver Hope: The Revised Edition

Chapter 17

_The evil green ranger invaded the Megazord, and violently attacked the other rangers. His five friends plummeted to the ground. Those images kept replaying until Zedd and Rita approached him. Suddenly, his uniform changed. He was now garmented in the red zeo uniform._

"You were always meant to be evil Tommy. Just as you turned against them when you were the green ranger, so will it happen again as the red ranger," Zedd told him.

"NO! I will never serve you again! I will never serve evil again! I'll die before I do that again!" Tommy defied.

"Oh really? Well, I guess we can kill Kimmy here if you don't do as we ask," Rita laughed, as she pulled a captive Kim into view.

"Kimberly!" Tommy called.

"Tommy!" Kim cried.

"Evil will always course through your veins! Accept it as your destiny, and embrace it!" Zedd ordered.

NO!" Tommy screamed...

"NO!" Tommy yelled, as he sat up in bed. Tommy breathed hard, and decided to go to the power chamber, since he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night. Tommy dressed, and attempted to teleport to the power chamber. Tommy fiddled with the communicator, when it refused to work.

"Zordon? Alpha? Zordon?" Tommy called into it.

"Teleportation is down as well as communication. Something's not right," Tommy said, as he grabbed his keys and cell phone. Tommy jumped in his jeep and dialed Adam's number.

Kimberly's Dream

_She was so tired, but she had to keep practicing. She had no energy, but that had never stopped her before. She stumbled off the balance beam, but shook it off, and got up again. She concentrated on making a perfect flip. She flipped and lost her balance. She fell to the mat, and everything went black. Suddenly, she saw herself floating in the air. Her surroundings became clearer, as she saw all her friends, who seemed to be crying. She watched as Tommy knelt down and placed a rose on a grave. She came closer and became horrified when she read her name on the grave_

"NO! That can be! I'm right here Tommy!" she cried, but no one heard her.

"I'm dead," Kim realized.

Kimberly woke up startled, only to find her phone ringing. She fumbled with the lamp switch, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Kim, I'm on my way to your house. I had a nightmare and I tried to go to the power chamber. But teleportation and communication are down," Tommy explained.

"Cestria! Are the others with you?" Kim asked.

"I've got Adam and Trini. Bulk and Skull are picking up the others," Tommy said.

"Okay, I'll be ready," Kim said, as she hung up the receiver and threw her clothes on.

"Just give it up Billy," Cestria said.

"Sorry, that's not going to happen," Billy replied dangerously. Cestria began to approach the huddled group.

"Let's double-team her Rock," Aisha whispered.

"Gotcha Ish, Go!" Rocky said, as he and Aisha led an attack on her. Cestria shot both Rocky and Aisha with pink jolts of electricity. Each cried out in pain. The villainess suspended them in the air, and tossed them up against the wall. Dulcea stepped forward. Cestria shot jolts at her, but Dulcea's staff blocked them.

"You will not get through me so easily evil creature," Dulcea said.

"Billy...get Kat out of here now..." Rocky said, as he struggled to get up. Dulcea was fighting Cestria, while Rocky and Aisha took on Wil. Billy took the opportunity and pulled Kat along with him. He opened a floor hatch that was underneath the silver battle zord. He pulled Kat down into the secret compartment with him, and led her into the bowels of the power chamber.

"There's an emergency exit down here that not even Cestria knows about. If we can make it out, I can morph, and use my flight power to get us to the others," Billy said, as they ran. Kat nodded as they continued to run through the narrow corridors. Suddenly, Cestria appeared in front of them. Kat screamed and Billy skidded to a halt. Billy looked back the other way, but Wil was blocking it. Billy knew they needed to morph, but they had no time. And he wasn't going to allow them to get their hands on the zeonizers. Billy looked up, and saw the ladder going up. He knew this would take them back to the main chamber, but they didn't have much of a choice. With a swift movement, he hoisted Kat up, and she began to climb quickly. Billy followed her up. She pushed the top hatch open. Suddenly, an arm grabbed hers and pulled her up. Kat screamed when she found her wrists trapped by Wil. Billy flew out of the hatch, and kicked Wil, but then was suddenly stunned by Cestria from behind.

"Billy!" Kat cried. Billy struggled to get up, but Cestria stunned him again. Wil had Rocky, Aisha, and Dulcea already tied up to poles. He took Kat and tied her hands above her head, and looped the rope around a hook, facing her friends. Cestria tied Billy's hands behind him, and then tied him to a pole next to Rocky.

"We're sorry Billy," Rocky said with sad eyes.

"It's not your fault guys," Billy replied. Cestria gave Billy a lustful stare as she traced his jaw line with her finger. HE shrugged her away with disgust. Then she sauntered toward the captive Kat. As she walked, she drew a jagged dagger from her belt. Kat gasped audibly.

"No! Don't do this Cestria! I'm the one you want, now just take me, and leave her alone!" Billy pleaded.

"Your offer is tempting William, but I know that you will just try to escape so you can be with her. Therefore, she is going to die, so that when I do take you with me, you won't have anything to try and escape for," Cestria said.

"It doesn't matter what you do Cestria. You can kill me, but it won't change the way Billy feels about me. We're meant to be together, and no matter how hard you try, you can't change that," Kat said.

"That's pretty strong talk coming from someone who has only mere moments left to live," Cestria spat.

"She's right Cestria. It doesn't matter what you do, Kat and I will be together, one way or another," Billy replied.

"Oh please, don't try and tell me you're going to follow in Romeo's footsteps after I kill your Juliet," Cestria laughed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with Kat," Billy said in a deadly serious tone. Cestria scowled, and approached Kat again.

"CESTRIA, I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE MY RANGERS, AND LEAVE THE POWER CHAMBER. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE" Zordon boomed.

"I'm the one in charge here, so I won't be taking any orders from you old man. But you get to watch me kill one of your...replacements. Chosen isn't the right word," Cestria sneered. Kat glared at her.

Cestria put the tip of the blade under her chin.

"Don't by any means think that this death will be a quick one," Cestria said, as she traced the blade down her esophagus. Kat tensed as she felt the cold, sharp metal course across her delicate skin. Cestria then smiled evilly, as she looped the rope around the hook more, which lifted Kat's feet off the ground.

"Put her down!" Billy yelled, as he pulled on the shackles holding him with all his might. The metal began to cut into his skin, but he ignored it, and kept pulling. Kat whimpered as hanging by her arms soon became painful. Wil handed Cestria a whip, which only added to Kat's horror.

"No! Stop this now! Leave her alone, please!" Billy pleaded.

"Oh William, do be quiet. Now Katherine, all this pain will end if you just tell Billy that you don't love him, and that you don't want to be with him," Cestria told her.

"Hey psycho! Have you heard anything they've said? Billy doesn't love you, why can't you just get over it?" Rocky remarked.

"You have a big mouth, and when I'm finished, maybe I'll kill you for kicks," Cestria replied coldly.

"Do whatever your going to do Cestria, because there's no way I could ever say those things to Billy," Kat said bravely. Cestria took the dagger and sliced her shirt open, leaving her only in her pink, lacy bra.

Kat winced, as she saw Cestria wind up with the whip. Kat cried out as the whip tore into her side.

"Katherine! Cestria, stop this now!" Billy screamed, as he tried not to let tears come. Cestria wound up again, this time making a slash just above her breasts. Tears streamed down Kat's cheeks, as the whip continued to tear into her fair skin. She circled her victim and spent several lashes on her back. Kat's painful cries echoed throughout the power chamber. Cestria wound up for a final lash, which resulted in an anguished cry from her victim. Billy felt so helpless and felt like his heart was being wrenched from his chest. The evil woman dropped the whip and picked up the dagger, adding to everyone's horror.

"It's time for me to end your miserable existence, and take my prize," Cestria said as she raised the dagger, eager to shove it into Kat's heart. Suddenly, a pink blast knocked the dagger out of Cestria's hand.

"Nice try bitch," Kim said, as she held her blade blaster at Cestria. Zack used his blaster to bust through the shackles on Billy, Dulcea, Rocky, and Aisha, while Tommy held his zeo 5 power sword to Wil's throat. Billy borrowed Trini's blade and ran to Kat. He cut the ropes and caught her in his arms. Billy held her tightly, while she sobbed. Tommy and Adam now had Cestria and Wil firmly secured in an isolation force field.

"WIL AND CESTRIA, YOU HAVE COMMITTED INEXCUSABLE CRIMES AGAINST MY RANGERS. FOR THAT, I WILL BE SEALING YOU AWAY INSIDE A PRISON WHERE YOU WILL REMAIN FOREVER," Zordon said, as the two were sealed away in a canister and launched into space.

"There gone Kat, there gone. They're never going to hurt you again," Billy whispered to her. Kat cuddled closer to him and began to calm down. Billy carried her into the medical wing, with Trini and Kim right behind him. He stepped out, while the girls treated Kat's wounds.

Adam and the others came up to comfort him.

"Thanks guys, I don't want to think about what would've happened if you guys hadn't got here in time," Billy said. Adam and Tommy patted his back.

"Let's not think about it. Let's just think about how this whole ordeal is finally over," Tommy replied. Billy nodded, as Kim and Trini came out and motioned to him that he could go in. Billy went into the medical wing, while the others gave the two some much needed time alone.

"Hey guys, it's 2 am, and since we're not going to get any sleep, let's go to Perkins!" Rocky said. The others groaned, and Rocky received several jabs to his arms.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Zedd used a beam from his staff to retrieve the floating canister.

Zedd held it in his hands and created a dimensional pocket, where he placed it.

"I will save you two for a later day," Zedd said, with a maniacal gleam. Then he turned his attention away from the earth for the night. None of the rangers were sleeping, so the dream wizard could not work his magic. But they would be very tired tomorrow night, and then they would pay.

Billy stroked Kat's cheek gently.

"It's finally over Kat," Billy said. Kat hugged him, despite her sore wounds.

"Finally, I can't believe it. They're finally gone," Kat said.

"Yes, there's no one to try and come between us," Billy said.

Kat smiled brightly as their lips met in an ardent kiss. Billy broke the kiss and took her hand in his.

"Kat...there's something I want to ask you. This isn't really the place I wanted to do it, it's not very romantic, but I can't wait any longer. This whole ordeal made me realize how empty I would feel if I couldn't be with you. I mean, my life wouldn't be worth living without you. I'm not complete without you. What I'm trying to say...is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Katherine, will you marry me?" Billy asked, as he opened his palm to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring to her. Kat gasped in surprise.

"Oh Billy...I can't think of anything that I've ever wanted more," Kat said with a beaming smile. They embraced and kissed gently.

"Do you want me to take you home tonight?" Billy asked.

"I think I just want to stay here tonight," Kat replied, as she snuggled into Billy's firm hold.

"I like that idea too," Billy replied.

The rest of the rangers bunked down in the power chamber quarters as well. They were glad that it was early Saturday morning, so they could sleep in.

After a good sleep, the rangers went to hang out at the youth center. Billy and Kat had announced their engagement to everyone before they had left the power chamber. Their friends congratulated them excitedly, and the girls began to plan a surprise.

Katherine pulled Kimberly aside at the youth center.

"What are you guys up to?" Kat asked.

"We were just talking about coming to Ernie's tonight. Tanya's singing, and we were wondering if you and Billy want to come," Kim said, not letting her in on the whole story.

"Of course, but I have something I want to surprise Billy with. Want to help?" Kat said.

"Always," Kim said, as the two girls scampered off to the mall.

Later, the girls returned from the mall, and went to Kim's house to get ready. The others were also busy getting ready. Except Billy and Kat thought they were just going to Ernie's after hours club to dance. But their friends had plans.

That night, Billy picked Kat up, and drove to the youth center. Kat was wearing a short pink dress with spaghetti straps and Billy was wearing a black buttoned down shirt that was half unbuttoned to reveal a blue muscle shirt underneath, with black pants.

Billy parked and escorted Kat into the youth center.

"Here they come!" Ernie whispered. Everyone scrambled into their hiding spots and awaited the couple's entrance. Billy and Kat walked into total darkness.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Billy asked.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cheered, as the lights flickered on. Above the bar was a sign that read: Congratulations Billy and Kat.

"What is this? When did you guys do this?" Billy asked in amazement.

"It is an engagement party for you and Kat, and we did this today," Kimberly said.

"This is so amazing you guys," Kat said.

"Hey, you both deserve it," Rocky said. At that point, Tanya took the stage and began to sing. Everyone began the first dance. When it ended, Kim nudged Kat, telling her it was time. Everyone turned to the stage as Kat stepped up onto it. Tanya handed her the microphone, and stepped down.

"Billy, I wouldn't have made it without you through this ordeal. You were there for me in every way, and there for me when I needed you. I can't wait to become your wife. I'm dedicating this song to you," Kat said, as the music began to play, courtesy of Zack.

Billy stood in complete awe as she sang to him. He was sure that he was as red as a person could get. Kat stepped off the stage and kissed him passionately.

"Kat, I don't know what to say," Billy said. Kat shushed him and kissed him again. They broke the kiss and danced together as the final song played.

"You don't have to say anything Billy. Every word I sung up there is true...I love you Billy Cranston. Billy smiled.

"I love you too Katherine Hillard, soon to be Katherine Cranston," Billy said. Kat smiled again as their lips met in a full kiss.

The others looked on and smiled. Zedd could try to destroy them all he wanted, but they knew it would never happen.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, the rangers are haunted with more dreams. They confront the dream wizard in an all out battle. All this and more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, yada, yada, yada.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 18, enjoy and please review! Thanksy!

Silver Hope

Chapter 18

The celebration began to die down, and soon only the rangers, their parents, Bulk, Skull, and Ernie were left. Kat had been worried that her parents were going to think that they were too young. Though her parents had their concerns, they were confident Billy would take care of their little girl. Especially after hearing everything they had already been through, they weren't going to deny them their blessing. Mr. Cranston couldn't be happier about the union. Katherine made Billy the happiest he had seen his son since his mother's death. And he got along with the Hillard's quite well.

The rangers helped Ernie clean up, and everyone went home for the night. Zedd stared down at the happy parties with an evil glint. The pure love and warmth that surrounded them was enough to make him sick. But his depression melted, as he saw the dream wizard taking position.

Billy drove into Kat's driveway and parked.

"I don't want to say goodnight," Billy said.

"I know, me either," Kat replied, as she squeezed his hand.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. They guys want to go roller blading. You up for it?" Billy asked.

"You bet! See ya around noon?" Kat asked.

"I'll be here," Billy replied. They ended the night with a gentle kiss that was full of enough love to obliterate even the darkest of forces.

The Wizard of Dreams watched as all the rangers fell asleep. Their dreams were peaceful, but he would quickly change that. He turned to the one he had been savoring, for he had nightmares that had nearly come true. The valiant leader of the zeo rangers would be his puppet tonight.

BILLY'S DREAM

_Cestria gave Billy a lustful stare as she traced his jaw line with her finger. Billy shrugged her away with disgust. Cestria sauntered toward the captive Kat. As she walked, she drew a jagged dagger from her belt. Kat gasped audibly._

"No! Don't do this Cestria! I'm the one you want, now just take me, and leave her alone!" Billy pleaded.

"Your offer is tempting William, but I know that you will just try to escape so you can be with her. Therefore, she is going to die, so that when I do take you with me, you won't have anything to try and escape for," Cestria said.

"It doesn't matter what you do Cestria. You can kill me, but it won't change the way Billy feels about me. We're meant to be together, and no matter how hard you try, you can't change that," Kat said.

"That's pretty strong talk coming from someone who has only mere moments left to live," Cestria spat.

"She's right Cestria. It doesn't matter what you do, Kat and I will be together, one way or another," Billy replied.

"Oh please, don't try and tell me you're going to follow in Romeo's footsteps after I kill your Juliet," Cestria laughed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with Kat," Billy said in a deadly serious tone. Cestria scowled, and approached Kat again.

"CESTRIA, I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE MY RANGERS, AND LEAVE THE POWER CHAMBER. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE" Zordon boomed.

"I'm the one in charge here, so I won't be taking any orders from you old man. But you get to watch me kill one of your...replacements. Chosen isn't the right word," Cestria sneered. Kat glared at her.

Cestria put the tip of the blade under her chin.

"Don't by any means think that this death will be a quick one," Cestria said, as she traced the blade down her esophagus. Kat tensed as she felt the cold, sharp metal course across her delicate skin. Cestria then smiled evilly, as she looped the rope around the hook more, which lifted Kat's feet off the ground.

"Put her down!" Billy yelled, as he pulled on the shackles holding him with all his might. The metal began to cut into his skin, but he ignored it, and kept pulling. Kat whimpered as hanging by her arms soon became painful. Wil handed Cestria a whip, which only added to Kat's horror.

"No! Stop this now! Leave her alone, please!" Billy pleaded.

"Oh William, do be quiet. Now Katherine, all this pain will end if you just tell Billy that you don't love him, and that you don't want to be with him," Cestria told her.

"Hey psycho! Have you heard anything they've said? Billy doesn't love you, why can't you just get over it?" Rocky remarked.

"You have a big mouth, and when I'm finished, maybe I'll kill you for kicks," Cestria replied coldly.

"Do whatever your going to do Cestria, because there's no way I could ever say those things to Billy," Kat said bravely. Cestria took the dagger and sliced her shirt open, leaving her only in her pink, lacy bra.

Kat winced, as she saw Cestria wind up with the whip. Kat cried out as the whip tore into her side.

"Katherine! Cestria, stop this now!" Billy screamed, as he tried not to let tears come. Cestria wound up again, this time making a slash just above her breasts. Tears streamed down Kat's cheeks, as the whip continued to tear into her fair skin. She circled her victim and spent several lashes on her back. Kat's painful cries echoed throughout the power chamber. Cestria wound up for a final lash, which resulted in an anguished cry from her victim. Billy felt so helpless and felt like his heart was being wrenched from his chest. The evil woman dropped the whip and picked up the dagger, adding to everyone's horror.

"It's time for me to end your miserable existence, and take my prize,"

Cestria brought the dagger back, before thrusting it into Kat's chest. Kat screamed as the dagger violently pierced her heart

"NOOOOOO! KATHERINE! NO!" Billy screamed.

Suddenly, the others arrived, and freed Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Dulcea.

"We were too late Tommy," Kim cried, as she buried her face in his chest, not being able to look at her dead friend.

Adam and Rocky attempted to hold Billy back, but he tore his way to his fallen princess. Billy let the tears fall freely and he cradled her bloody form.

"I've lost you Kat! I've lost my mother! How many people do I have to lose!" Billy screamed. But then he calmed and became deadly quiet, as he put his zeonizers together.

"I won't lose anymore. We'll be together Kat, we'll be together," Billy said, as he drew his wolf blades and aimed it to his chest.

"Billy no!" Adam cried out. But the cry fell on deaf ears, as Billy drove the blade through his heart. A sharp cry followed and then Billy's dead form fell upon Kat's.

END DREAM

Billy jolted out of bed with a cry. Sweat bathed his skin and he breathed heavily.

"What a nightmare, stupid Wizard of Dreams. Damn it, why doesn't the coward just face us. I don't want Kat reliving the past few weeks," Billy said to himself. With a frustrated sigh, Billy put his pants and shirt on, and went for a run in the park. Running always helped him cool off and gave him time to think.

KAT'S DREAM

_Wil pulled Kat close to him, and stared into her eyes with a lustful gaze. One that made Kat's blood run cold. Kat began to fight him, but his hold was too strong for her to break._

"No, Please!" Kat pleaded. Wil backhanded her again, and she fell to the ground with a thud. Wil hovered over her and tore her button down shirt open. Kat cried and tears flowed down her cheeks. She was rendered helpless as he stole her virginity.

"Billy!..." her cry rang out, but no one heard her.

END DREAM

Kat woke up in a fit of crying.

"It was just a dream," Kat muttered to herself.

"But it came so close to happening," Kat sobbed, but desperately tried to calm down.

"Maybe I should call Billy, he would want me to," Kat said to herself. She tapped her communicator and waited for him to answer.

Billy heard his communicator beep and stopped to answer it.

"This is Billy," he said.

"Billy? I'm sorry if I woke you up," Kat said with a small sob.

"Kat? It's all right, you didn't wake me. I'll be right there, and we can go for a walk," Billy said, as he teleported to Kat's house.

Kat put on some clothes and met him outside. Billy hugged her close as she rested her head on his chest.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Billy asked. Kat nodded.

"I just want to forget everything that's happened and move on. Why can't I?" Kat asked.

"It's not all your fault, I had a nightmare too. The Wizard of Dreams is playing where he doesn't belong, but these wounds are going to need time to heal as well," Billy said. They joined hands and began walking through the park.

"I don't think I've ever been to the park at 3 am before," Kat said.

"I don't think many people in Angel Grove have," Billy replied.

"It's hard to imagine that this sleepy little town is the number one target for evil attacks," Kat said.

"Yea, Angel Grove is strange. There's no getting around that," Billy replied.

"This will give us a good chance to set a date," Kat smiled.

"Yea, so when are we going to make it official?" Billy asked.

"This summer of course," Kat replied.

"Kat, I want you to know that I am perfectly fine with waiting till after college if that's what you want," Billy said.

"No, I don't want to wait. Waiting might be right for other couples, but it's not right for us," Kat replied.

"I know, and I will go to anywhere with you. If you want to go to college in England, I'll be packing my bags," Billy said. Kat hugged his arm.

"You're so sweet. At one time, I did want to go to England, but now I think I just want to stay here in Angel Grove," Kat replied.

"Angel Grove University does have a nice dance department," Billy replied.

"Yea, and Angel Grove, aside from the monster attacks is a great place to live and raise a family," Kat said, with a smile. Billy smiled back.

"I agree, I wonder where the others are going to go? I mean, I think that we're somehow expected to part ways when we give up the powers," Billy said.

"I suppose, but after everything we've all been through, I think we'll keep in touch with the others," Kat replied.

"I hope so," Billy replied, as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"How does July 15th sound?" Kat asked.

"Whatever sounds good to you sounds good to me. I can't wait to make you my wife. Besides, do I look like the kind of guy that knows anything about planning a wedding?" Billy joked. Kat giggled, as she imagined Billy trying to figure out all the details of a wedding.

"Don't worry about the planning, leave that to the girls and I," Kat replied. Billy smiled and kissed her gently. They continued to talk as they walked through the deserted park.

Trini and Adam both woke up startled from a nightmare. The rest of this night followed with similar occurrences in the other rangers.

The next morning, the tired rangers, including Billy and Kat, met at the youth center.

"Let me guess, no one got any sleep last night?" Billy asked.

"Once again the boy genius has figured it out," Kim said sarcastically.

"Ouch Kimmy," Billy mocked.

"This has got to stop! If there's one thing that the Rock man needs besides food, it's sleep," Rocky said.

"Why do you always talk about yourself in third person?" Adam asked.

"To make short punks like you ask questions," Rocky retorted.

"Knock it off guys, we need to get clear and go after the real enemy," Tommy said.

"Tommy's right, let's just go on with our day," Billy replied.

"Well, I've been looking forward to roller blading," Jason said.

"Yea, the Zackman wants to style his moves!" Zack said. The others laughed, as they started putting their gear on.

The group of teens trekked through Angel Grove on their blades, each showing off their moves. Suddenly, the Tengucogs and the Arachnids appeared in their paths.

"Oh great, a bunch of party crashers," Adam said. The rangers ditched their blading gear, and fell into fighting stance.

Billy fell into a knife hand fighting stance. He launched at the Arachnids and delivered several axe kicks to the creatures. He disabled the others with knife hand punches and front snap kicks.

Adam and Trini used their quiet skills in Kung Fu to double-team the foes. Their preciseness was overwhelming the Tengucogs, who were falling quickly to their skill.

Tommy threw furious punches and kicks, expressing his intense style. He used a knife hand block to evade an oncoming punch. He then delivered a powerful sidekick, which dismantled the Tengucog.

Kimberly did a triple back flip and delivered a roundhouse kick to an Arachnid.

"Catch ya on the flipside!" Kim called, as she continued to flip her way out of their reach.

Rocky and Aisha did a double front snap kick. They pummeled the foes with their double team attacks. The clumsy foes couldn't match their precision.

Kat was doing well against the Arachnids, until one caught her and locked its arms around her. Kat screamed as the Arachnid picked her up and tossed her into the air.

"Billy!" Kat called. Billy looked up just in time to catch her.

"Hi," Billy said with a smirk.

"Hi," Kat replied in a dazed tone.

The Arachnids began to rush toward them. Billy set Kat down and put his hands on her waist. He picked her up and she kicked the raging Arachnids. Billy turned the other way and Kat kicked the rushing Tengucogs. Billy set her down and then kicked a creature. He then twirled Kat toward him, and she kicked the creature too. Billy turned the other direction and initiated the same move again. Then he surprised Kat by dipping her.

"Thanks for the dance," Billy said. Kat smiled.

The Arachnids and the Tengucogs were defeated.

But suddenly, the dream wizard appeared.

"So, he finally shows his face," Tommy said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink, Power of Wind!" Katherine called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow, Power of Sun!" Tanya called.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue, Power of Water!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green, Power of Earth!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red, Power of Fire!" Tommy called.

"Power of Pegasus, Power of the Wolf, Silver Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Dulcea called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Aisha called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason called.

Billy and Jason rushed at the wizard with their lance and sword drawn. But they were surprised when they went directly through him. The wizard laughed.

"Try all you must rangers, but I exist in the dream realm, and can only be reached their," the wizard taunted.

"How can we defeat him?" Adam asked.

"Back to the power chamber guys, I have an idea," Billy said. The rangers followed suit and teleported away.

The rangers removed their helmets upon arrival.

"Zordon, is there a way you can put us all in a cryo-like sleep state so that we can defeat the dream wizard?" Billy asked.

"Yes Billy, though I do not wish to do this, it is the only way. Be careful rangers and remember what you will see is a dream and not reality," Zordon spoke. Alpha had the twelve rangers step into the cryo sleep chambers. With a few commands that were entered into the computer, the rangers fell into the cryo sleep to face their current enemy.

_The rangers appeared morphed before the dream wizard._

"Hello power rangers, I see you have come into my world. You will be spending endless nights here as I enjoy haunting all your dreams," the dream wizard said.

"This ends tonight wizard," Billy replied.

"I don't think so silver ranger. It is your dreams that are the most haunted of them all," the wizard said, as he began to show the image of Billy's mother being killed in the car accident. Billy had never seen the actual sight, and he slowly dropped to his knees. Katherine put her hands on his shoulders and hugged him close. The wizard began to play the other rangers' fears and dreams, which began to greatly disturb them all. Kat closed her eyes and began to whisper to Billy.

"Remember Zordon's words. Nothing here is a reality," Kat said, as she hugged him close. Billy's eyes snapped open and he moved toward the wizard with his wolf blades drawn. He violently swiped the wolf blades and shattered the wizard's crystal ball, thus cutting him off from the dream world. The place went blank...

The rangers woke up from the cryo sleep.

"RANGERS, YOU WERE SUCCESSFUL. THE DREAM WIZARD IS IN THE PARK. GO NOW AND DEFEAT HIM," Zordon said. The rangers nodded and teleported back to the park.

"Your day is over wizard! Let's bring em together!" Billy called.

"Us too guys!" Jason called.

"Power Axe!" Zack called.

"Power Bow!" Kim called.

"Power Daggers!" Trini called.

"Power Lance!" Aisha called.

"Power Sword!" Jason called.

"Earth Axe!" Adam called.

"Wind Saber!" Kat called.

"Solar Daggers!" Tanya called.

"Aqua Cannon!" Rocky called.

"Fire Sword!" Tommy called.

"Thunder Lance!" Billy called.

"FIRE!" the eleven rangers called, as they fired the weapons simultaneously, which in turn obliterated the dream haunting wizard for good.

"YEA!" the rangers cheered.

"That's one nightmare that's over for good!" Rocky exclaimed. The rangers agreed and teleported back to the power chamber. Zordon congratulated their victory, and the rangers departed.

Billy and Kat walked together later that night.

"These walks are becoming an addiction," Billy said. Kat smiled.

"I like the addiction a lot," she replied.

"Me too, and I'm glad that tonight we're all going to get a good night's sleep," Billy replied.

"Yea. I got some wedding books, so tomorrow you and I can look through them," Kat said with a bright smile.

"Okay, but you know I don't know a thing about it," Billy replied.

"Well, that's why you are going to help me, and you're not getting out of it," Kat stated. Billy chuckled.

"Okay okay, yes maim," Billy replied.

"I love you Billy," Kat said.

"I love you too Katherine," Billy replied. Their lips met warmly with passion as the sun set around them, both knowing that their love burned as warmly and as brightly as the ardent hues of the sun's setting rays.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers...sigh, yes it is depressing.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 19, enjoy and please review.

Silver Hope: The Revised Edition

Chapter 19

After the destruction of the dream wizard, things for the side of good improved greatly. Master Vile and the Machine Empire had become quite sick of defeat and had left the earth's solar system for good. Rita, Zedd, and Divatox remained and unleashed routine monster attacks on the rangers. But the rangers had defeated their monsters at embarrassing rates. The monsters continued to get more and more ridiculous each time. Zedd attempted to keep his stronghold on his remaining evil rangers, but the spell had worn off. The former evil rangers still didn't like the rangers, but were done working for Zedd.

Soon, Divatox had also become bored and left with her crew. However, Rita and Zedd were determined to get revenge on the rangers, and crash Billy and Kat's wedding. But Zedd knew that they were no match for the Morphin and Zeo rangers together, without the other villains. Yet Zedd refused to give up.

The months passed by quickly and graduation was approaching. Zedd and Rita continued to hang on by a thread, and were angered as they watched the pink and silver zeo rangers plan their wedding.

~*~*~*

Katherine Hillard strolled happily through the mall with her friends. The five girls were on a mission: Finding Kat's wedding dress.

She and Billy had already picked out invitations and ordered them. It was quite funny watching her genius trying to understand the importance of all the details of a wedding. They had mutually agreed that the colors would be pink and silver. Billy and Kat were both taken by surprise when Kat's parents and Billy's father had told them their wedding and reception would be held in a beautiful botanical garden. Her reverie was interrupted by Tanya, who was attempting to get her friend's attention.

"Earth to Kat!" Tanya called.

"Huh?" Kat asked.

"Boy girl, you've got it bad. But if you can stop thinking about your silver knight for a moment, we can go in and look for your dream dress," Tanya said, as she pointed at the bridal shop that was right in front of them. Kat blushed, and the other girls giggled as they went into the shop.

Kat searched through many dresses, but none of them seemed to suit her. Then she saw it. The dress practically screamed perfect. Kat snatched it off the rack and stared at it in complete awe. The others came over, also liking what they were seeing.

"What are you waiting for? Go try it on!" Kim urged. Kat rushed into a vacant dressing room and put the dress on. The other girls anxiously waited for Kat to come out. Soon, Kat came out, leaving the girls in awe at the site.

The dress had a full skirt and was white, yet it had an elegant subtle tint of pink. The dress was sleeveless with medium sized straps and a beautiful v-neck collar. The collar and straps themselves were lined with tiny rhinestones that only added to the beauty. The dress was has a slight glitter that added a gorgeous radiance.

"Oh Kat, that's the one," Aisha said.

"Billy's going to faint," Kim giggled. Kat beamed happily, as she bought the dress and the girls left the shop.

"Oh girls, I can't believe I found such a perfect dress!" Kat said happily.

"Yea, but I'm tired, let's call it a day," Trini said. Kat was about to agree, until they passed Victoria's Secret. Kat smiled slyly and went in. The other girls erupted into giggles and followed her in.

"I think we can handle one more shopping adventure. This will be fun," Aisha said.

~*~*~*

The guys hung out at the youth center, while the girls were shopping. Billy was sparring Adam, while the other guys watched and waited for their turns. Billy and Adam finished and bowed out. They headed for the bar, where Ernie had drinks ready for them, while Jason and Tommy took to the mats.

The girls returned from their shopping ventures, having already dropped off their things at Kat's house.

"Hey gorgeous," Billy greeted. Kat bopped over to him and kissed him.

"You found a dress, didn't you?" Billy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it's the most perfect dress too," Kat bubbled.

"So, can I see it?" Billy asked.

"No, you can't see it until I am walking down the aisle," Kat told him.

"That's not any fun," Billy replied with a mock frown. Kat wrapped her arms around him and began to whisper in his ear.

"_You'll have plenty of fun when you see what I bought in Victoria's Secret," _Kat whispered and enjoyed watching Billy turn red. The others laughed. They had no idea what she had said, though they had an idea.

Wedding plans continued, but were soon put aside for the making of graduation plans. Rita and Zedd had virtually given up, but still remained on the moon. They watched the rangers move on with their lives, and soon realized that this valiant team would be passing on the powers. Normally Zedd would be thrilled about going up against an inexperienced team of rangers, but he had reasons not to be. He had heard that Dark Spector was beginning conquest and this new team of rangers would probably be sent to evade attacks. This would leave the earth open, but not unprotected. He had learned long ago not to underestimate the Morphin and Zeo rangers. But Zedd was far from done with the rangers. He would let them move on with their lives and then come back to bite them when they least expected it. He ordered Rita, Rito, Goldar, and Finster into Serpentera and left for his home planet where evil still reigned supreme.

~*~*~*

Billy sat in the audience and proudly watched his friends and fiance graduate. Mr. Kaplan finished reading the last of the names and now made his final speech to the students.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 1997!" Mr. Kaplan announced. The audience clapped and the students happily tossed their caps. Ernie held an after party for the graduates and everyone piled into the youth center.

"Congratulations guys," Billy said.

"Thanks Billy. Now that we've graduated, what's everyone going to do?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we know you and Kat are getting married, but where do you plan to go?" Adam asked.

"Well, I'm going to continue at Angel Grove University and Kat will be starting there. We have an apartment picked out that's only about ten minutes from campus," Billy said.

"What about jobs?" Trini asked. Billy opened his mouth, but Kat took over.

"Well, because Billy's so smart, he only has a year left before he has the requirements met for his degree. And the university liked his computer designs so much that they've hired Billy to build their entire database!" Kat said happily.

"Kat..." Billy said, not wanting the others to make a big deal about it.

"I'm just so proud of you Billy. I can't help but brag about you," Kat replied.

"What about you guys?" Billy asked, attempting to take the attention away from himself.

"I'm going to AGU to get my veterinarian degree and then hopefully open up my own clinic right here in Angel Grove," Aisha said.

"I'm living at home and going to the Angel Grove Police Academy," Rocky said.

"Zack and I have saved our money and we're moving to New York. Zack was accepted into Julliard and I am going to major in radio and broadcast. We're getting an apartment together," Tanya said.

"But we promise to e-mail and visit on holidays," Zack said.

"As you all know, Jase and I have wanted to open a dojo together for a long time," Tommy began.

"We got the grant and they're starting the construction this summer. They're building onto the youth center so that the dojo will be easily accessible," Jason finished.

"I will be assisting Jason and Tommy in the dojo," Dulcea said.

"I'm going to AGU to get my teaching degree and hopefully I will be able to teach gymnastics someday," Kim said.

"Trini and I are going to LA to study law. And hopefully, we'll be able to open our own firm back here in Angel Grove someday. LA isn't far away, so we plan on visiting quite often," Adam said.

"What is going to happen to the powers?" Kim asked.

"Zordon wants us all to come to the power chamber later tonight to discuss the passing of the powers," Billy said. The others nodded and enjoyed the remainder of the night.

~*~*~*

The twelve rangers later teleported to the power chamber.

"RANGERS, FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATULATE YOU ALL. NOW WE MUST DISCUSS YOUR POWERS. I WILL BE PUTTING THE MORPHIN POWERS ON INACTIVE DUTY. KEEP THE COINS AND ONLY CALL ON THE POWERS IF A TIME OF DIRE STRAITS COMES UP. THE ELEMENT GEMS ARE TIED TO THEIR HOLDERS AND CAN ONLY BE PASSED ONTO BLOOD RELATIONS. KEEP THE GEMS SAFE AND SOMEDAY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO PASS THEM ONTO YOUR CHILDREN. NEW HOLDERS FOR THE FIVE SHARDS OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL MUST BE CHOSEN.

BILLY, YOU MUST CONTINUE TO GUARD THE SILVER SHARD, FOR ONLY YOU AND KATHERINE'S CHILDREN IN THE FUTURE WILL BE ABLE TO ACCEPT THE CRYSTAL'S POWER.

AT THIS TIME, THERE IS NO APPARENT THREAT, FOR ZEDD AND RITA HAVE LEFT THE EARTH'S SOLAR SYSTEM. BUT WE MUST ASSEMBLE A NEW TEAM IN CASE A THREAT ARISES," Zordon said.

"We have expected this time to come Zordon and the others and I have chosen replacements. We can bring them here tomorrow if you like," Tommy said.

"That would be fine Tommy," Zordon replied. The rangers departed from the power chamber for the night. Each pondered their time as rangers that night, wondering if they could really live normal lives after everything they had been through.

~*~*~*

(The next day)

"So, have you thought about whom you're going to give the pink shard to?" Billy asked.

"Yes, do you want to come with me?" Kat asked.

"Sure," Billy said with a smile.

Kat and Billy went into the youth center and approached a girl with long, dark hair.

"Cassie?" Kat asked.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" Cassie asked. She and Kat had become quick friends on the dance team together, despite about four years in age difference.

"I have something to talk to you about," Kat said, as she and Cassie stepped outside. Billy went and sat down with Jason, Trini, Kim, Aisha, Dulcea, and Zack.

"Can you believe it guys? We're not going to be rangers anymore," Kim said.

"Yea, but it's time for us to move on," Jason said.

"I'm going to miss all you guys," Zack said.

"Hey guys, just because we're not going to be the active team of rangers anymore doesn't mean we have to lose touch with each other," Billy reminded.

"You're right Billy. Most of us are going to be in Angel Grove still and we can keep in contact with the rest of you," Kim said.

"Yea, and besides we still have the wedding of the century to attend," Aisha said, as she smiled at Billy.

"Yea, so who is your best man going to be?" Jason asked.

"Well, I haven't really decided yet, but you know that I want the rest of you as my groomsmen," Billy said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Bill," Zack said. At that moment, Kat came back in with Cassie.

"Guys, we have a new pink zeo ranger. Cassie Chan, this is Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Aisha Campbell, Trini Kwan, Dulcea, Zack Taylor, and Billy Cranston," Kat introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm still in awe about being chosen to be a ranger; this is amazing," Cassie said.

"I'm sure that you'll do justice to pink," Kim said.

"Thank you Kimberly," Cassie replied.

Adam and Tanya entered next with their recruits.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Carlos Valerte, the next green zeo ranger," Adam introduced.

"And this is Ashley Hammond, the next yellow zeo ranger," Tanya said.

Next, Tommy and Rocky returned.

"Meet T.J. Johnson," Tommy said.

"And this is Justin Stewart. I know he looks a little young, but I think he will make an amazing blue ranger. He's a brainiac, just like you Billy," Rocky said.

"Wow, Billy Cranston. My teachers talk about you all the time!" Justin said.

"I told you that you're famous," Kat said. Billy blushed under the attention again, just adding to the others enjoyment.

The rangers took the new rangers to the power chamber for the power transfer.

The newest rangers looked around in awe as they stared at their surroundings.

"WELCOME RANGERS, I AM ZORDON," Zordon said.

"And I am Alpha 5," Alpha said.

"THE FIVE OF YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BECOME THE NEW ZEO RANGERS. THE POWER RANGERS FOLLOW THREE SIMPLE RULES THAT YOU MUST OBEY, OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER. THE FIRST ONE IS NEVER USE THE POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN. SECOND, NEVER ESCALATE A FIGHT UNLESS FORCED TO DO SO. AND FINALLY THE THIRD ONE, WHICH WAS RECENTLY BROKEN DUE TO LORD ZEDD'S SINISTER ACTIONS. THIS OF COURSE WAS NOT THE RANGERS' FAULTS. BUT YOU MUST NEVER WILLINGLY REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY AS A POWER RANGER. DO ACCEPT THESE TERMS AND VOW TO FIGHT ON THE SIDE OF GOOD KNOWN AS THE POWER RANGER ZEO?" Zordon asked.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we accept," T.J. said.

Katherine, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy stepped forward with the zeonizers.

"Cassie, you are zeo ranger 1-pink. I know that you will wear the pink well," Kat said.

"Ashley, you are zeo ranger 2-yellow. I know that I'm leaving the power in good hands," Tanya said.

"Justin, you are zeo ranger 3-blue. I know that you are young, but I believe that you will be a valuable team member," Rocky said.

"Carlos, you are zeo ranger 4-green. I am confident that you will serve the power well," Adam said.

"T.J., you are zeo ranger 5-red. You're the team leader man, and I know that I've left the team in good hands," Tommy said.

"RANGERS, I HAVE WATCHED YOU ALL GROW AND MATURE INTO EXTRAORDINARY YOUNG ADULTS. YOU ARE A RANGER TEAM THAT'S LEGEND WILL NEVER DIE. IF A DIRE TIME SHOULD COME, YOU WILL BE CALLED ON AGAIN UNLESS YOU HAVE ALREADY PASSED ON THE POWERS TO YOUR CHILDREN, WHICH THEN THEY WILL BE CALLED UPON. YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE ACCESS TO THE POWER CHAMBER, WHICH WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR SECOND HOME. I WISH YOU ALL GOOD LUCK IN EVERYTHING YOU DO AND I HOPE THAT YOUR LIVES ARE FILLED WITH HAPPINESS. GOODBYE RANGERS, UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN," Zordon said. By now, the now former rangers had tears in their eyes. They bid farewell to Zordon and Alpha and left the power chamber. The new team was now taking control of their powers.

~*~*~*

The former team went to the youth center to relax.

"Okay you two, we want to know who your bridesmaid and best man are going to be?" Tanya said. Kat and Billy exchanged glances and Kat decided to go first.

"Girls, this was really tough decision, because I love you all," Kat began.

"Quit sucking up!" Aisha teased. Kat giggled.

"Tanya and Aisha, you both have been wonderful friends and I would be honored if you both were two of my bridesmaids.

Dulcea, I would also like it if you were to be one of my bridesmaids as well.

Trini, we haven't known each other very long, but in the time that we have known each other, you've been like a sister. So I would like you to be my fourth bridesmaid.

Kimberly, you have been such an amazing friend to me. I had a rough start in Angel Grove and I did some horrible things to you. And then you turn around and be my friend. You trusted me with the pink powers and with your best friend since childhood. Kimberly, I would be honored if you would be my maid of honor," Kat said. Kim hugged her tightly.

"No Kat, I'd be honored," Kim said. The two girls broke the hug and everyone turned to Billy.

"This is a tough one for me too. Jason and Zack, you never judged me. You took me for who I was at face value and that's something that I'll never forget. That's why I'd like you both to be groomsmen.

Tommy and Rocky, we've had some great times. And I really wish I could have all of you be my best men, but if it's all right, could you settle with groomsmen?" Billy asked.

"Of course Billy," Tommy said.

"Are you kidding?! Wouldn't, miss it for the world," Rocky said.

"Good. That leaves you Adam. The minute we met, it was like I had found the little brother I never had. Adam, will you be the best man in my wedding?" Billy asked.

"As Rocky said, are you kidding? Of course I will be," Adam replied.

The former rangers decided to call it a night and left the youth center.

Billy drove Kat home.

"Can you believe it Billy; we're going to be married in less than two months!" Kat said with excitement.

"Yea, I can't wait to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world," Billy said, as he clasped her hand. He parked in her driveway.

"I can't wait till I can say goodnight to you and fall asleep in your arms," Kat said.

"We don't have wait much longer until I can hold you for the rest of our lives," Billy replied. Kat and Billy kissed with a deep passion, before Kat went inside her house for the night. Billy watched her walk in and then drove home for the night.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 20 is it readers! The wedding (and honeymoon of course) of Billy and Kat. This story will be concluding in the next chapter, but I do have a sequel planned that will follow soon after this. It will be called Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return. It will take place approximately five years after this story ends. So look for the final chapter of this story and the decisive sequel coming soon! Thanks for being such great readers and thank you for all the reviews! Later!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own power rangers. I just come to have fun!

AN: Well, here it is everyone. The final chapter in Silver Hope. It's been a long road and I can't express just how fulfilling this writing experience has been. This was my first PR fic that I posted on the Internet and I have grown to love this fandom so much. But don't worry Silver Hope fans, I am far from done with this story line! Silver Hope will have a sequel! As of now, I am calling it Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return and I will be getting started on it soon. Thank you all for reading and blessing me with such great reviews. Now onto chapter 20! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Silver Hope: The Revised Edition

Chapter 20

The wedding was a day away. The former rangers had thought about giving Billy and Kat bachelor/bachelorette parties, but in the end they decided that it would be more fun to spend one last night together as friends.

Billy's House

"Hey! The Rock man has arrived with the pizza! And before you open your mouth Adam, it's still all here," Rocky said.

"Yea, except the one you ate on the way," Adam replied.

"Adam, why dost thou wound me so?" Rocky mocked.

"Because thou art a pig," Adam answered.

"AM NOT! ARE TOO! JINX! You owe me a soda!" Rocky and Adam said simultaneously.

"Calm down boys," Aisha scolded.

"Let's go pick out some movies!" Rocky said. Adam raced after him, as they went to see what the other guys were already picking out.

"Are they always going to be like that?" Trini asked.

"Let's hope so. They keep it interesting," Tanya replied. The girls shared a laugh, before carrying the pizzas and sodas into the family room.

They had managed to agree on a movie. The former rangers munched pizza as they watched. After the movie, the rangers found themselves reminiscing about old times.

"Man, I will never forget that time I got stuck in the old west with your guys' great great grandparents. That was definitely an experience," Kim mentioned.

"Remember when Rocky turned into a plant and told Kat she had nice branches and that her roses weren't bad either?" Adam laughed.

"Yea, I was lucky you didn't skin me alive Billy," Rocky chuckled.

Billy laughed.

"I probably would have except you had vines growing out of your head," Billy replied.

"Yea, green is not your color Rock," Tanya said.

"I've got the ultimate one! Remember when Billy and Kim switched bodies?" Jason laughed. Billy and Kim flashed Jason glares.

"Trust me, we remember. You don't have to bring it up," Billy said.

But Rocky and Adam were in the floor laughing.

"This must have been before us," Adam said.

"That's too much! So Billy, was it fun being a girl for a day?" Rocky asked.

"No gutter mind, it wasn't fun," Billy retorted.

"I think our experience becoming children again had to be the ultimate one," Kat said, changing the subject.

"I second that," Tommy agreed.

"Weird for you guys? What do you think I felt like when I was seventeen and you guys were still 10?" Billy said. They laughed.

"Yea, that had to be weird," Adam said.

"You were so brave during that time," Kat said, as she cuddled close to him.

"Oh please you two, save it for your honeymoon," Rocky teased. Kat's ears perked up.

"Speaking of honeymoon, where are we going?" Kat asked Billy.

"That for me to know and for you to be surprised when we get there," Billy said slyly.

"Billy, I'm sure I'll figure it out. I mean, if we're driving there, I'll eventually guess by looking at the road signs. And if we're flying, I'm sure I'll figure it out when we get on the plane," Kat reminded.

"We're not going by either. I got permission from Zordon to use the ranger express, so I could see the look on your face," Billy said.

"Please tell me," Kat said, as she pouted and looked at him with sad eyes. Billy saw what she was trying to do and looked away.

"That look is not going to work Kat," Billy said. Kat smirked.

"Okay, I'll just have to get you back when we get there," Kat replied, with a sly look.

"Well, tomorrow is a big day, so we should be going," Kim said. Everyone agreed and cleaned up.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life," Kat said.

"Mine too, tomorrow will the beginning of the rest of our lives," Billy said. Kat and Billy kissed passionately. The girls left for Kat's house, where they were all staying that night. And the boys stayed at Billy's

"All right Casanova, where are you taking Kat" Rocky asked, after the girls had left.

"Okay, but if you say a word to her, I'll kill you," Billy warned.

"Yea, yea, now spit it out," Jason urged.

"Sydney," Billy stated.

"Whoa, Kat will flip!" Adam said.

"Exactly," Billy replied.

"Let's catch some Z's We need our beauty sleep," Zack said. The others agreed and bunked down for the night.

The morning came quickly and everyone was up for the big day.

Kat had showered and was now letting the girls swarm around her.

Kim was handling her hair, and once she had it done, Trini would be helping her weave pink lilacs in Kat's hair. Tanya and Aisha were handling her makeup, and while Kim was doing Kat's hair, Trini was helping Kat with her jewelry.

"Is it normal to be nervous?" Kat asked.

"Of course it is honey," Kim replied.

"Good, because I am really nervous," Kat said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. And I'm sure you're not as nervous as Billy is," Tanya giggled.

The boys were also up. Billy had showered and was now putting his tux on. The boys laughed as they watched him struggle with the silver cummerbund.

"I've watched you suffer long enough," Adam said, as he began hooking Billy's cummerbund.

"Am I supposed to be this nervous?" Billy asked.

"Of course son. You should have seen me the day I married your mother," Peter Cranston said, as he entered the room.

"Hey dad," Billy greeted. Peter helped Billy with his bow tie and the group of men left for the garden where the wedding would be held.

Kim had put half of Kat's hair up and clipped it with a decorative barrette. The other half spilled over her shoulders and was curled at the ends. Two strands were spiral curled and beautifully framed her face. Trini and Kim wove the pink lilacs into her hair and Tanya and Aisha finished her makeup. Aisha dabbed Kat's shoulders and collarbone area with subtle body glitter that added to her radiance. Finally, the girls helped Kat into her beautiful dress and secured the veil on her head. After that, Kat spent some time with her parents, while the girls readied themselves in their pink bridesmaid dresses.

Background music was playing as the guests began to take their seats. The garden was beautiful and lush with plants and flowers. An archway decorated with flowers provided an entrance to the main garden where the wedding would be held.

Billy stood nervously at the altar. He recognized most of the people. Most were friends from school. The ones he didn't recognize, he figured were friends of Kat's family. He eyed the new set of zeo rangers, who were all giving him thumbs up. He cracked a smile as he saw Ernie doing the same. Bulk and Skull were ushering in the family. Billy nodded at his father, his uncle, and his aunt.

Next, Zack and Tanya started down the aisle arm in arm, followed by Jason and Dulcea. Rocky and Aisha were next, followed by Tommy and Trini. Next were Adam and Kimberly, the best man and maid of honor. The wedding party took their places around Billy and the wedding march began. Everyone stood up as Katherine Hillard entered on her father's arm. Billy stared in awe as his beautiful bride approached the altar. Kat's father released her arm and she joined with Billy as they turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the joining of William David Cranston and Katherine Lynn Hillard in holy matrimony.

Never have two faced so many trials and never has a love shined so bright through it all. Today, we join them together in marriage and they begin their lives together.

The rings please," the minister said. Katherine and Billy took the rings and waited for the minister to proceed.

"You may recite the vows of your wish," the minister said.

"Katherine, I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. Never did I dream that I could love someone as deeply as I love you. Nor did I ever dream that I could be loved as much as you have loved me. You make me feel so complete; so alive. I realize now that dreams do come true, because I am standing here and taking you to be my wife, my lover, and my companion for life," Billy said, as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Billy, you have been my best friend, my love, and my protector when I needed you to be. My life would be empty without you, in fact, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I never dreamed that I could love someone as deeply as I love you. And I never thought someone could love me as much as you have loved me. Dreams do come true, because I am going to be with you for the rest of my life as your wife, as your lover, as your companion for life," Kat said, as she placed the ring on his finger. Billy and Kat joined hands and turned back to the minister.

"With the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Billy and Kat smiled as they shared a loving kiss. The audience applauded as the wedding party exited down the aisle. The audience followed the wedding party into the garden complex that was hosting the reception. The wedding party took to the dance floor for the first dance. Adam and Tommy decided to switch girls, so they could dance with the one they loved.

Billy held Kat closely as the song began. They swayed to the music and listened to the words that described them so perfectly. They purposely became lost in each other's cerulean and emerald depths as the song played around them.

The song ended and soon the other guests joined them on the dance floor. Many took turns dancing with the bride and groom. The reception lasted until dusk and it soon became time to see the bride and groom off.

"You aren't going to tell me where we are going are you?" Kat asked.

"You'll see," Billy said with a bright smile.

Their friends and family hugged them goodbye and wished them luck.

"See you when you get back!" Tommy called.

"Behave!" Kim said with a chuckle.

"I want to hear all the details!" Tanya called.

"You aren't getting out of that one either Billy!" Adam called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rocky called.

"Don't do anything he would do!" Aisha called.

"Have fun!" Trini called.

"Good luck bro!" Jason called.

Billy and Kat waved and Zordon teleported them to their destination.

"Keep your eyes closed for a minute," Billy said, as they arrived at their destination.

"Oh Billy, I can't wait!" Kat said anxiously. Billy turned her to face a certain direction.

"Okay, now open your eyes," Billy said. Kat opened her eyes and was immediately greeted by the site of the Sydney Opera House. Kat gasped in surprised.

"Oh Billy! I don't know what to say!" Kat said.

"You don't have to say anything," Billy replied. Kat hugged him tightly and then let him lead her into the limo that he had waiting for them.

Once inside the limo, Kat showered him with kisses. They soon arrived at the hotel and their bags were taken to their room. Billy carried Kat into their suite and set her down on the bed. His lips claimed hers in a heated kiss. But Kat broke the kiss.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable," Kat said, as she went into the bathroom. Billy undid his bow tie and removed his shirt. Kat came out of the bathroom and caused Billy's mouth to drop open. She sauntered toward him in a short, spaghetti strap gown.

Billy pulled her close and claimed her lips again. He led her to the bed and hovered over her form. Billy slowly and tenderly nibbled at her neck, making every kiss count. Kat explored and traced her fingers along his chest. Kat dove her fingers into his hair and captured his lips in a euphoric kiss. Billy kissed down her neck and her collarbone. He removed the straps and pushed the gown down. Kat looked deep into his eyes and pressed her palm against his. Billy then caressed her breasts, earning him a pleasurable moan. They continued their caressing and kissing. Soon, all their clothes were shed. They again looked deep into each other's eyes as they became one, making love for the first time.

Later, the two lay on the bed, entwined together, their skin bathed in the afterglow.

"I never thought I could ever be so happy," Billy said, as he hugged Kat closer.

"Me either, but I am," Kat replied, as she kissed him. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, both being sleepy from the day's events.

The next day, Katherine took delight in showing Billy all around Sydney. It had been almost two years since she had moved away, but she still remembered all the city's highlights. But their magical honeymoon soon came to an end and they returned to Angel Grove to pick up their new life as a married couple.

They decided to teleport to the power chamber where the gang was waiting for their arrival. The new rangers were also there to greet the newlyweds. Billy and Kat arrived in the power chamber. They dropped their bags as they were bombarded by hugs from their friends.

"Excuse me Billy, but we're going to borrow your wife. Wow! That's so much fun to say!" Kim gushed. Billy chuckled.

"WELCOME BACK BILLY AND KAT," Zordon said with a smile.

"Thanks Zordon," Billy said.

"Come on, let's go grab some burgers at Ernie's. He'll be glad to see you both too," Rocky said. Billy and Kat agreed, and teleported to the youth center with the group.

"Well, if it isn't the newlyweds," Ernie greeted them.

"Hey Ernie," Kat said.

"Did you two have fun in Sydney?" Ernie asked.

"Yea, it was great. But it's good to be home too," Billy replied.

After spending a while together, the friends parted ways again. Kat and Billy went to Billy's house, where they were staying until their apartment was ready.

Soon the summer came to an end and the time for everyone to move on came.

The group of friends saw Zack and Tanya off, as they boarded their plane for New York. Next, they said their goodbyes to Adam and Trini, as the two left in a car for LA. The rest of them still remained in Angel Grove, but they were also moving on.

Rocky and Tommy helped Kim and Aisha move into the dorm that they were sharing at AGU.

Billy and Kat moved into their apartment and classes began.

Though they were all busy with their new lives, they each vowed to keep in touch with each other. They were far too close to each other to not keep in touch. Each of them knew that their could come a time when they were called back into action. If that happened, they would reunite to fight the forces of evil again. But if it didn't happen, they promised each other that they would still reunite with each other as much as they could. Friendships such as theirs never die and they would preserve them throughout their lives, no matter how busy they got or where life took each of them. That silent vow would keep the group of friends closely knit in times of peace and in times of peril.

"What do you think will happen in the future?" Kat asked her husband.

"I don't know love, but I do know that no matter what, we'll be together," Billy replied, as he took his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately under the careful watch of the stars.

AN: Well readers, Silver Hope has come to an end. Expect the sequel to start soon hopefully. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.

Special Thanks:

Anne Simmons, my best friend. This girl has been reading my PR fics since I started writing them when we were eleven years old. I could have never asked for a better best friend than you. I think what made our friendship so great was because we lived in two different states. We never took our friendship for granted and I know we'll be good friends for the rest of our lives. Anne, there's more Adam/Trini waiting for you in the sequel. Thank you for always reading my stories and being so supportive. Love ya lots!

Harry, thank you for all your feedback and all your help with this story and all my stories. I also want to thank you for all your encouragement as well. Your input is always helpful and appreciated. Talk to you on AIM!

Pink-ranger-05, formerly Lady Star Sparkle. Thank you for all your reviews and your wonderful comments. It's always nice talking to you and I hope you keep updating all your stories!

Hartfelt, I thank you also for all your great reviews. And I'm glad that you decided to keep reading my stories, even though you're not very crazy about the Billy/Kat thing. Thanks again.

Super Zeo Silver a.k.a. Derek. Thank you Derek for all your support and your encouraging reviews! Talk to you on AIM too!

To the anonymous fan. You've reviewed my story since the beginning and are a true Billy/Kat lover! Though you never left me your e-mail address. If you're comfortable, you can leave it in your review. That way I can send you notices for chapter updates, but only if your comfortable. I totally respect you if you're not. Thanks for reviewing and if you want IM me sometime, I love to talk!

And of course, thanks to Bleu-Woulfe. Or as I like to call you, sis! Collaborating with you on Quiet Evil is so much fun. Thanks for reading my story and keep up the good work on Dark Blue Return!

Thanks to everyone else: Silver Warrior, Silver Ranger, RockStarAngel1, Bladewing, Evenstar120, YajaHammer, Gamine, New Age UK, KimberlyluvsTommy, Devon, Eclipse, Kristy, and Justin. Thank you all for your reviews and words of encouragement.

And last, but not least, special thanks to Lee Burton, who runs the Billy/Kat romantic's website. All my Billy/Kat fiction is posted there, as well as many spectacular Billy/Kat fics, including many of Lee's own works. You can visit this site at

Thank you all again. If you ever want to drop me a line, you can e-mail me at or IM me at VioletThunder218 on AIM and lilacmoon83 on Yahoo. Now that the Revised Edition is finished and Silver Hope 2 is done, look for Silver Hope 3, coming soon!


End file.
